


El lobo y el cuervo

by greenandboo



Series: The S.E.X. Factor [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Bottom Louis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Harry Styles, greenandboo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: The S.E.X. Factor #02[Raven-Lowell]by Scarlet HyacinthEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Dejar a su novio Harry fue lo más difícil que Louis hizo. A pesar de posesividad del hombre lobo y que le haya roto el corazón, Louis aún lo ama. Él esta atormentado por los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos entre ellos.

Harry siempre ha amado a Louis, pero el fuerte vínculo de Louis con su mejor amigo, Wallace, lo empuja a creer que hay una conexión romántica entre los dos. Sus celos desgarran su relación con Louis.

Pero cuando Wallace toma un amante, Harry ve su oportunidad. Él trata de cerrar la brecha que les separa, pero termina haciendo todo peor.

Sintiendo que ha perdido a Louis para siempre, Harry recibe un último golpe cuando es detenido injustamente por fraude. Desde detrás de las rejas, Louis parece más lejos que nunca.

Pero hay una trama más oscura detrás del arresto. Louis se da cuenta de que Harry es su compañero, pero este conocimiento podría llegar demasiado tarde para salvarlos.

Consultar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Raven-Louis|Lowell-Harry]


	2. Prólogo

Sexo - Coito, relaciones sexuales.

S.E.X. (también S.S.E.X.) - El lunar y solar extremo Xenogenesis; El síndrome afecta a los niños concebidos durante las noches de luna llena o durante los eclipses lunares y solares, que se manifiesta como una mutación entre los genes del recién nacido y la de los padres.

S.E.X. Factor - El factor o factores que influyen en el desarrollo de los niños afectados por el síndrome.

S.E.X. Cepa Lupus - Forma lunar de Xenogenesis. Los niños tienen impulsos-lobo que pueden manifestarse con violencia. Tras la pubertad, pueden incluso cambiar a lobos.

S.E.X. Cepa Corvus - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar fascinados con la muerte desde una edad muy joven. Tras la pubertad, surgen alas del cuervo, y pueden incluso cambiar a cuervos o cornejas.

S.E.X. Cepa Lepidoptera - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños tienen una fragilidad de los huesos y un comportamiento frívolo que puede confundirse con el trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, o, en algunos casos, el síndrome de Asperger. Tras la pubertad, alas de mariposa emergen de la espalda, o incluso cambian en mariposas.

S.E.X. Cepa Leo - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños pueden alternar episodios de inactividad extrema con aficiones deportivas. Los niños son propensos a ser muy territoriales y las niñas son muy protectoras con sus hermanos menores. Tras la pubertad, pueden convertirse en leones.

S.E.X. Cepa Delphinidiae - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son juguetones, sociales, y muy inteligentes. Si vive en el interior, podrían desarrollar padecimientos respiratorios ligeros similares al asma. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a delfines.

S.E.X. Cepa Vulpes - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar inclinados hacia el robo, el engaño, o a atacar por sorpresa las pequeñas mascotas de la familia. Tras la pubertad, los impulsos se estabilizan y pueden cambiar a zorros.

S.E.X. Cepa Columbidae - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son cariñosos, amables y tienen un muy buen sentido del lugar. Al crecer, son propensos a experimentar problemas de vesícula biliar graves. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a palomas.

S.E.X. Cepa Tigris - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños crecen rápidamente y tienen grandes habilidades atléticas desde una edad joven. Se debe tener cuidado si hay otros hermanos que no tienen el síndrome, ya que como individuos jóvenes son juguetones y pueden lastimar a sus hermanos o hermanas por accidente. Más tarde, pueden llegar a ser más solitarios, pero permisivos, siempre y cuando ellos no son desafiados. Tras la pubertad, adquieren la capacidad de cambiar a tigres. Pueden desarrollar melanismo sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

S.E.X. Cepa Pardus - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños son atléticos, pero no tan grandes o musculosos como la cepa Leo y Tigris. Tienden a ser muy sigilosos y con frecuencia tienen instintos "de caza", que pueden conducir a ser heridos por accidente. Son corredores muy rápidos y buenos escaladores. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a leopardos. Pueden desarrollar melanismo* sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

*melanismo - el melanismo es un desarrollo del pigmento melanina de color oscuro en la piel o en las extremidades y es lo contrario de albinismo.


	3. Capítulo 1

La habitación era sosa, aburrida, y un cliché completo de lo que Louis siempre había pensado que eran los hoteles de citas. Anodinas pinturas kitsch adornaban las paredes de doradas y el mobiliario elegante de imitación hicieron que Louis quisiera dar la vuelta y correr. Pero no podía hacer eso, y él no era lo suficientemente cursi para permitir que su opinión acerca de la calidad del establecimiento pusiera en peligro su misión.

La atracción principal era una cama enorme, lo que podría haber salvado a toda la habitación, si no hubiera sido en forma de corazón. Louis interiormente hizo una mueca y tomó una nota mental para pegarse a sus ordenadores la próxima vez y dejar de tratar de ayudar a Wallace. Rojas cortinas de gasa amenazaron con bloquear la vista de Louis de la zona, por lo que corrío el riesgo de volar un poco más cerca, aterrizando en el alféizar. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a sospechar de un ave al azar descansando allí?

La única cosa que era incluso ligeramente positivo sobre toda la experiencia fue la visión de los dos hombres muy calientes retorciéndose uno contra el otro en la cama. Incluso en forma cuervo, Louis podía admirar el atractivo de sus cuerpos y la belleza de la polla del hombre mayor, mientras empujaba dentro del agujero de su amante. El voyerismo le hacía sentirse pecador y travieso, pero no culpable en sí mismo. Sin embargo, sabiendo que tenía que revelar su enlace y posiblemente arruinar su relación era definitivamente un asunto diferente.

Con un suspiro mental, Louis dejó a la pareja disfrutar y salió volando.

Encontró a Wallace a un par de manzanas más abajo, todavía echando humo por encima de su coche en mal estado en marcha.

Era la única razón por la que Louis había sido reclutado para localizar a la pareja. Como un lobo, Wallace podría haberlos encontrado con relativa facilidad, pero el problema con el vehículo provocó un retraso que Wallace no podía permitirse.

Louis se deslizó en el interior del vehículo a través de una ventanilla abierta, y después de asegurarse de que ninguna persona aparte de Wallace podía ver el interior, cambió a su forma humana.

Rápidamente se vistió y salió del coche, aliviado al darse cuenta de que nadie había notado que algo extraño estaba pasando.

—Misión cumplida, —le dijo a Wallace. —Tu objetivo y su chico están en un hotel portándose mal.

Le dio la dirección, debatiendo entre si debía preguntar a Wallace sobre el caso o no. Su amigo pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento por esto, —dijo Wallace. —A veces, es difícil hacer dinero con los problemas de alguien más. Pero si ayuda, el que estabas siguiendo está engañando a su esposa y a su amante. Todos ellos merecen saber que está jugando, seguir adelante con sus vidas, por lo menos.

Louis suspiró, aunque admitió que lo hizo sentirse un poco aliviado al oír las palabras de su amigo. A veces, él realmente no podía entender cómo la gente podía mentir y engañar así. Había visto a los dos hombres acariciándose en la habitación de hotel y susurrando palabras de amor, y le hizo sentir mal del estómago al pensar que, para al menos por uno de ellos, esas palabras habían sido una mentira.

—La gente apesta, —agregó Wallace. —Es sólo la forma en que son las cosas.

Louis no estaba tan hastiado como Wallace con respecto a otras personas, pero él podría comprender las razones de la filosofía de vida de Wallace.

Wallace se ocupaba de este tipo de cosas todos los días, y sería fácil para el lobo olvidar que no todas las personas eran poco fiables y que estaba bien hacer amigos y atreverse a amar. Una vez más, Louis se felicitó por su decisión de permanecer al lado de Wallace. Incluso desde un punto de vista objetivo, Louis podría decirle a su amigo que estaba demasiado atraído por otros de su especie.

Él no respondió a la declaración de Wallace, y el lobo no parecía esperarlo. En su lugar, Wallace tomó su bolsa del vehículo.

— ¿Puedes esperar aquí por un poco mientras zanjo el trabajo? Llamé a un equipo para ayudar con el coche, y debe estar aquí de un momento a otro.   
Louis se encogió de hombros. Él no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Por supuesto.

Wallace le ofreció una breve y fugaz sonrisa y salió corriendo en la dirección del hotel de citas. Louis se apoyó en el coche averiado, preguntándose qué pasaría con la pareja de allí. ¿El amante traicionado y la esposa encontrarían a otra persona que los apreciara y no los mienta? Era algo que nunca sabría, pero le gustaba pensar que iba a suceder.

Tal vez era un romántico empedernido, pero él realmente creía que había alguien ahí fuera para todos. Incluyendo a Wallace. Incluido él mismo. Hasta el momento, no habían tenido mucha suerte en la búsqueda de sus llamados almas gemelas, pero Louis tenía fe en que llegaría a tiempo.

Antes su muerte por lo menos. El sueño de Louis era morir de vejez, mientras estaba en la cama con un amante de toda la vida. Mórbido, dirían algunos, pero Louis no podía evitarlo.

Se rio de sus propias reflexiones. Siempre había sido un poco extraño, pero no le importaba. Sus amigos lo aceptaron como era, y verdaderamente, sus propias rarezas no eran tan inusuales entre otras personas con S.S.E.X. Según la investigación de Wallace, había sido concebido en un cementerio, durante un eclipse solar, por lo que su conciencia de la muerte fue probablemente influenciada por eso.

Pero Louis no tenía miedo y no estaba molesto por la forma en que había resultado. De hecho, pensó que había sido muy afortunado. No todo el mundo puede compartir la fantástica experiencia de volar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, pero al final, sintió una presencia en el borde de su conciencia. Parecía un poco extraño. Su conciencia de otras personas con S.S.E.X. era fuerte, pero esto era diferente.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un coche detenerse cerca. Un hombre alto, devastadoramente guapo salió. El aliento de Louis casi se detuvo.

Harry.

Harry Kingston era uno de los otros lobos conectados al orfanato Goldwin. Como tal, Louis lo conocía, aunque no habían interactuado mucho.

Al crecer, Louis había estado muy cerca de Wallace, y Wallace había tendido a resentir la presencia de personas que compartían su raza por pura competitividad. Sin embargo, él siempre había estado atraído por Harry, aunque en realidad no había perseguido el sentimiento.

—Hola, Louis, —dijo Harry con una sonrisa perezosa. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

Louis se encogió de hombros, notando la inflexión con la que Harry dijo la palabra amigo. No era la primera vez que alguien asumía que Louis y Wallace tenían una relación que iba más allá de la mera amistad, y probablemente no sería el último. A Louis no le importaba ya que él siempre había sabido que su familiaridad con Wallace había hecho correr tales rumores. Aun así, cada vez que se enfrentaba a una situación así, él siempre aclaraba las cosas.

—El coche se averió, —respondió. —Wallace tenía algo que hacer y me dejó a esperar a la grúa. Ya sabes, él confía en mí. Somos como hermanos.

Harry simplemente arqueó una ceja.

—Qué bueno. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Louis en realidad lo consideró durante un breve instante antes de decidir, Wallace probablemente lo mataría si aceptaba la oferta de asistencia.

—No, eso está bien. Los hombres que Wallace llamó deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, entonces, voy a hacerte compañía. —La mirada de Harry era caliente. —Si no te importa, por supuesto.

Louis podría haber evitado a Harry si quisiera, pero en realidad, ¿cuál era el punto? Eran sólo dos hombres, explorando de lo que parecía ser una atracción mutua. Podría no llegar a ninguna parte, o podría progresar. Louis no lo sabía, pero era infantil rechazarlo de plano o esconderse detrás de la necesidad de Wallace de una vida privada.

La polla de Louis sin duda estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de colgarse alrededor de Harry. Tal vez hoy no sería una pérdida de tiempo después de todo. Louis no estaba involucrado con nadie en este momento, y persiguiendo su química con Harry sonaba como una gran idea.

—No me importa, —respondió con una sonrisa alentadora. —Así que dime, ¿que he estado haciendo? No te he visto en mucho tiempo.

—Desde la pasada Navidad, si no me equivoco, —respondió Harry.

De hecho, estuvieron andando el uno alrededor del otro, pero ninguno de ellos había hecho ningún movimiento. No era un ambiente apropiado, con todos los niños allí.

—En cuanto a lo que he estado haciendo, lo mismo. El negocio no ha estado en auge precisamente en los últimos tiempos, pero voy tirando.

Louis asintió.

—Estoy seguro de que puedes manejar la situación.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar de trabajo. —Harry se inclinó más cerca. —Nos conocemos desde hace años, Louis. ¿No crees que sería una tontería caer en la trampa de lo platónico?

—Cierto. —Louis reflexionó sobre lo que había visto esta mañana y se preguntó qué pensaría Harry. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro. Lo que quieras.

Louis se echó a reír.

—No digas algo como eso tan fácilmente. —Aleccionador, él miró a Harry, teniendo en cuenta su pregunta. —De todos modos, —dijo finalmente.— ¿Por qué crees que la gente engaña a sus seres queridos?

Harry lo miró sorprendido, y el propio Louis se sintió sorprendido por su propia audacia. No sabía por qué estaba tan cómodo con Harry.

Es cierto que él no creía que pudiera confesar la razón detrás de la pregunta, pero la presencia de Harry de alguna manera lo tranquilizó, sacando su mente de los pensamientos más morbosos y llevarlo a otros más felices, a más verdes pastos.

— ¿Por qué engaña la gente? —Harry tarareó pensativo. —Puede ser por muchas razones. En mi línea de trabajo, es sobre todo por el dinero. —Harry apartó el pelo de la cara, su expresión distante. —Es una cosa extraña que pensar, de verdad. Nunca vamos a entender por qué otras personas hacen lo que hacen porque no piensan de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos. Pero creo que la causa debe ser diferente, como... algo carente en aquellas personas o la relación entre ellos. Algo debe haber salido mal en un punto. De lo contrario nadie elegiría una gran cantidad de dinero o el cuerpo más sexy sobre su madre o amante.

Louis reflexionó sobre las palabras, sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad crees eso? Así que si estuvieras con alguien, ¿dejarías de sentirte atraído por otra persona?

Harry se rio entre dientes.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Creo que estaría tentado si viera a alguien caliente, pero si realmente estuviera enamorado, no tomaría el riesgo de perder lo que tengo con mi pareja. Y yo no lo haría, de verdad, porque algunas cosas son más valiosos que otras. ¿Sabes?

Harry le miró, y Louis de pronto sintió mucho calor por dentro.

—Lo sé, —respondió.

De la nada, parecían estar cerca, tan cerca uno del otro. ¿Cuándo había entrado Harry en el espacio personal de Louis? Sus ojos eran de color marrón, en comparación con el oro de Wallace, deberían haberse visto apagados.

No lo hicieron. De hecho, ellos brillaban cálidos y dulces como la miel, con una chispa traviesa que prometía placeres perversos a Louis.

Harry se inclinó aún más cerca, hasta Louis podía ver cada pestaña individual. Estaba hipnotizado por la vista, tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse. El olor de Harry invadió sus fosas nasales, y él no quería nada más que enterrar las manos en el pelo castaño rojizo de Harry y ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Estaban casi besándose ahora, y Louis podía sentir el aliento de Harry en el rostro. Se lamió los labios en anticipación, con los ojos cerrados, yendo a la deriva por su propia voluntad. Harry presionó suavemente sus bocas en un beso casi casto, pero su lengua ya estaba exigiendo entrada.

Louis envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Harry tirando de él más cerca, pero al igual que el beso amenazado con romper todas las barreras de control, una voz rompió el momento.

—Maricones de mierda.

Al instante, Louis se separó de Harry. Había olvidado que estaban esencialmente en el medio de una calle de Nueva York y cualquiera podía caminar y verlos. No era propio de él hacer algo tan atrevido.

Él no se avergonzaba de su sexualidad, pero prefería ser discreto, simplemente porque no quería llamar la atención sobre sí mismo.

Tal cosa podría conducir accidentalmente a la revelación de los cambia-formas. Miró a los dos hombres que los había interrumpido, preguntándose cómo podía sacarlos de allí sin conflicto.

Harry no parecía tan preocupado como él. Se volvió hacia los hombres y enderezó la espalda, flexionando sus músculos impresionantes.

— ¿Tienen algún problema, señores? Me encantaría arreglarlo por ustedes.

Los hombres parecían estar dudando un poco ahora, obviamente, habían detectado la pura, cruda fuerza irradiando de Harry.

Cuando Harry dio un paso adelante, soltaron un angustiado "lo que sea" y huyeron.

Todo fue muy decepcionante, pero Louis todavía se sentía aliviado.

No dudaba que Harry podía cuidar de sí mismo, y Louis no era un mal luchador, tampoco, pero incluso si el insulto le había hecho enojar, no quería que la situación llegara a las manos.

Harry parecía que quería dedicarse a los hombres, pero Louis lo agarró del brazo.

—No vale la pena. Sólo hazme compañía como has dicho.

—Correcto. —Harry suspiró, sonando descontentos. —Me arruinaron el estado de ánimo y todo.

Louis se echó a reír.

—No hay ninguna razón por la que no podamos conseguir el estado de ánimo de antes, en un momento diferente y en un ambiente mejor.

Harry llevó a Louis contra la pared de un edificio cercano.

— ¿Estás haciendo una oferta, precioso Louis? Porque si es así, con mucho gusto la aceptaré.

Louis no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Él podría haber logrado evitar ser follando por Harry hasta ahora, pero parecía que estaba a punto de cambiar.

Oh bien. Harry podría haber estado fuera de límites hace unos años, pero Louis era un adulto ahora, y no tenía intención de dejar que la oportunidad de una jodida muy prometedora.

—Definitivamente es una oferta. —Louis sonrió. —En el momento y el sitio adecuado.

—Excelente, —Harry prácticamente ronroneó en su oído.— ¿Tal vez tú me podrías llamar esta noche?

Louis no tuvo la oportunidad de responder cuando un coche llegó. Con un suspiro, se separó de Harry. Por último, el equipo llamado para hacer frente al problema del coche de Wallace había llegado, y por supuesto, en el peor momento posible.

Explicó la cuestión al hombre a cargo, y mientras el hombre asentía con la cabeza y procedió a hacer su trabajo, se volvió hacia Harry, una vez más.

—Esta noche. Cuenta con ello.

Harry deslizó una tarjeta de visita en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis, apretando su nalga mientras lo hacía.

—Lo espero con ansias.

Al igual que Harry se inclinó más cerca de decir adiós, una presencia familiar invadido la conciencia de Louis. Por encima del hombro de Harry, Louis vio a Wallace acercándose.

—Hey, —dijo Wallace. —Gracias por ayudar. —Él entrecerró los ojos mirando a Harry. —Hola, Harry. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?   
—Sólo pasaba por aquí. —Las palabras sonaron bastante agradables pero Louis escuchó el desprecio detrás de ellas.

Suspiró, preguntándose si su amigo alguna vez iba a dejar de sentir hostilidad hacia otros lobos.

—Fue bueno verte, Louis. Estaré esperando tu llamada.

Con eso, Harry se despidió. Se metió en su coche y se marchó, mientras que Wallace se acercó a Louis con una mirada un tanto contrariada.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Probablemente voy a acostarme con él.

Las palabras salieron de forma natural, y Wallace ni siquiera parpadeó. Él parecía un poco irritado, sin embargo.

—Sólo ten cuidado con ese tipo. No confío en él.

Louis no pudo evitar una sonrisa afectuosa. Wallace no confiaba en nadie, con un par de excepciones, y Louis sabía que la advertencia era la manera de Wallace de expresar su afecto y preocupación por Louis.

—No te preocupes por mí, Wal. Voy a estar bien.

De hecho, si todo iba bien esta noche, estaría más que bien.

Dios, no podía esperar.

(...)

Harry miró su teléfono celular por la enésima vez esta noche.

Había creído la promesa de una llamada de Louis, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo sucedería o si el otro hombre en realidad cumpliría esa promesa.

Siempre había pensado que Wallace monopolizaba demasiado a Louis, pero hasta hoy, no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para cambiar eso. El azar lo había traído al lado de Louis en el momento exacto, y Harry tuvo muchas ganas de tomar ventaja de eso. Pero Wallace estaba allí. Él siempre estaba ahí, y rallado sobre los nervios de Harry como clavos en una pizarra.

Se obligó a concentrarse en las cifras en frente de él, frotándose los ojos cuando el documento comenzó a ponerse borroso.

Las cosas iban peor en la firma de lo que había dejado creer a Louis, y lo único que hoy había ido bien fue ver a Louis.

Harry estaba tan cansado de tratar de hacer que los gastos se ajustaran a un demasiado pequeño presupuesto, tratando de apaciguar a todos los patrocinadores y pagar el personal al mismo tiempo.

Era su trabajo como director del departamento financiero. Tenía que traer los recursos de alguna parte. Pero las ganancias de la empresa fueron cayendo en picada, y Harry temía que sus esfuerzos no fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para salvarlos de un daño irreparable.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la autocompasión, el zumbido del teléfono celular lo distrajo de su trabajo.

Harry lo arrebató y de inmediato tomó la llamada.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó, de alguna manera logro controlar el ansia de su tono.

—Hola, Harry. —La voz de Louis estaba tranquila, pero complacida. —¿Estás ocupado?

Harry robó un vistazo a las mesas de espera y les restó importancia. Guardó su progreso y cerró el documento.

—No para ti, —le dijo a Louis. —De hecho, yo estaba esperando tu llamada.

No quería parecer demasiado ansioso, pero no pudo contener su emoción.

Durante años, él había querido tocar a Louis, sólo para ser dejado de lado por la relación de Louis con Wallace.

Ahora, parecía que Louis estaba empezando a cambiar de opinión, y Harry tenía toda la intención de hacer al cuervo ver que Harry era una opción mucho mejor que ese lobo solitario que desdeñaba a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

—Me alegro, —respondió Louis. —¿Me puedes encontrar en el centro en dos horas? Hay un pequeño club, Pointed Shots, al que he tenido intención de ir.

Louis le dio una dirección, que Harry memorizó con prontitud. Un club. No era exactamente lo que Harry tenía en mente, pero ir a bailar era por lo general una buena apertura para una buena noche de joder.

Nunca había estado en Pointed Shots, pero él ya se imaginaba a Louis en movimiento con la música, con su cuerpo balanceándose con las melodías, retorciéndose contra Harry. Oh, él podía imaginárselo muy bien.

—Suena como un plan, —dijo, con la voz más ronca de lo que le habría gustado. Él se reajustó a sí mismo en sus vaqueros, reprimiendo un gemido mientras su mano entró en contacto con su dura-como-para-clavar-clavos-polla. —Te veré pronto.

—No puedo esperar, —respondió Louis.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada más, el tono de llamada sonó en su oído.

Ya echando de menos la voz de Louis, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Le gustaba ir de discotecas, aunque para él había sido siempre sobre con quién podía conectar cuando salía. Él no tuvo reparos en dormir con los seres humanos ya que limitándose a otras personas con S.S.E.X. sería simplemente ridículo.

Aun así, nunca había sentido la anticipación que experimentó ahora. No tenía la menor duda de que él y Louis terminaría follando, y no podía esperar.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Harry seleccionó un par de jeans negros, ajustados, que marcaban su culo y su paquete, y una de sus camisas favoritas que tenían rasgaduras en todos los lugares correctos.

Completó su atuendo con un par de botas, viéndose sencillo, pero excitante. Esperaba que a Louis le gustara el resultado, porque tenía toda la intención de tomar estas prendas cuidadosamente elegidas fuera más tarde esa noche.

Tarareando en voz baja, Harry también tomó algunos condones lubricados, por si acaso él y Louis se ponían aventureros y no podía esperar hasta que se fueran del club. Le hubiera gustado tener lubricante en su lugar, pero ni siquiera el tubo más pequeño podría caber en los bolsillos casi inexistentes de sus vaqueros, y sería hacer un lío de todos modos.

Ahora listo, Harry encontró las llaves del coche y el teléfono celular, se puso una chaqueta y salió de su apartamento. A lo lejos, se preguntó si debería alquilar un nuevo lugar, más barato. Si la empresa quebraba, él no sería capaz de pagarlo más. Tal vez debería empezar a buscar un nuevo trabajo también.

Sacudiéndose, Harry subió a su coche y se centró en su afán por esta noche, no en su aprehensión para el futuro. En este momento, sólo el cuervo importaba. El resto podía esperar. Esta noche, Harry gozaría de él mismo y el regalo inesperado que le había sido concedido. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien y que Wallace no se pusiera en el camino, como de costumbre.

Harry se preguntó cómo debería tomarse la pregunta que Louis le hizo ese mismo día. ¿Consideraba Louis una cita con Harry como hacer trampa? Si es así, ¿cuánto podría Harry verdaderamente esperar? No veía al cuervo como una persona que engañaría a un amante. ¿Louis y Wallace habían roto? Nada parecía diferente entre ellos. Quizás Harry debería preguntar sólo para saber dónde se encontraba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se metió en el tráfico, en dirección al sitio que Louis había mencionado. A esta hora, habría sido probablemente mejor tomar el metro, pero estaba de suerte y llegó a su destino con unos pocos minutos de sobra.

A medida que se apartaba del coche, vio a Louis ya esperando en la cola frente al club. Todas las preguntas de Harry se disiparon en una oleada de excitación por la mera visión de Louis.

Dios, él siempre había pensado que el cuervo era precioso, pero esta noche, Louis estaba vestido para la seducción, con la camisa de rejilla oscura revelando más de lo que cubría y sus pantalones de cuero tan apretados que Harry se preguntó cómo en el mundo Louis se los había puesto en primer lugar. Su boca se hizo agua, y lo único que quería era ignorar el club, arrastrar a Louis de nuevo en el coche, y follarle hasta que ninguno de ellos pudiera caminar.

Louis le sonrió, la sonrisa a la vez sexy y caliente.

—Hey, —dijo mientras Harry llego a su lado. —Te ves genial.

—No tan bien como tú.

Incapaz de contener sus impulsos, Harry pasó un brazo por la cintura de Louis y acercó al otro hombre para un beso. Si al público que les estaba viendo no le gustaba, podrían ir a la mierda.

Louis abrió los labios con un suave suspiro, permitiéndole a Harry poseer su boca. Sus lenguas se enredaron en un duelo que ambos ganaron, y Harry escuchó a Louis gemir. ¿O era su propio gemido? No podía decir la diferencia. El sabor de Louis era simplemente demasiado embriagador, y Harry quería más, necesitaba más.

Se separaron para respirar y, por unos instantes, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, respirando con dificultad. Un silbido rompió el momento, y Harry finalmente recordó dónde estaban. Joder el culo de Louis o su boca tendría que esperar.

—Debemos entrar, —le dijo a Louis.

Su compañero asintió, sin dejar de verse un poco aturdido.

—Seguro, vamos.

Unos minutos más tarde, finalmente fueron conducidos en el interior, gracias a un gorila muy excitado, que resultó ser el tipo que había soltado el silbido. Harry no podía resentirse con el hombre por mirar fijamente el culo de Louis mientras pasaban.

Fue sin duda todo un espectáculo, y Harry había tenido la suerte de tener concedido el permiso para agarrar y tocar, al menos esta noche.

Mientras que otros no tratan de robar su privilegio, podía ser generoso y permitir que vean. Bueno en realidad no. Le habría roto la nariz del gorila si él había pensado que eso no arruinaría la noche, pero lo que sea.

El club era más grande de lo que Louis había sugerido, con tres pisos que atendían a los clientes. Los dos primeros ya se llenaron de bulliciosas multitudes, cuerpos retorciéndose en las pistas de baile en varios estados de desnudez.

El olor a sudor y sexo llegó a su nariz, lo que sugería que más que baile estaba pasando en los rincones más oscuros. Muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, exigían la atención del camarero, llevando botellas de cerveza u otras bebidas. Los sentidos de Harry le dijeron que las bebidas eran de alta calidad, y no había drogas en todo, lo que hablaba bien del club en su conjunto.

El tercer piso parecía estar dedicado a VIPs. Hace unos años, Harry podría haber sido capaz de llegar hasta allí, pero con sus recientes dificultades financieras probablemente evitaría hacer eso.

No importaba. Había un montón de diversión que se tendrá en el resto del club.

Harry sacó a Louis a la pista de baile, haciéndole reír alegremente. Se movieron junto con la música, al igual que Harry había soñado antes, moliéndose el uno contra el otro, sus pollas duras entrando en contacto. Era algo más que bailar. Era juego previo, delicioso, pecador y decadente, y a Harry le encantó cada minuto de ello.

Ellos bailaron y bailaron, tomaron un descanso para tomar una copa, y luego bailaron de nuevo. El calor de la excitación ardía a fuego lento bajo la superficie, y el control de Harry amenazaba con hacerse añicos mientras Louis se tambaleó contra él, tan hermoso y tan suyo.

No había nadie más esta noche, sólo ellos dos, y Harry anhelaba tener a Louis en su cama. Lamió el cuello de Louis, el sabor salado del sudor del otro hombre haciéndole preguntarse sobre el sabor del semen de Louis. Le susurró palabras de elogio al oído, aunque él sabía que Louis no podía oírlos sobre la cacofonía de música a todo volumen.

Probablemente era mejor así. Él no quería precipitarse con Louis. El otro hombre podría huir, y esta era la oportunidad de Harry para algo real con el hombre al que había deseado durante tanto tiempo.

Por último, no podía soportar más de la tortura sensual. Sacó al cuervo fuera de la pista de baile, y juntos, se tambalearon fuera del club. Louis seguía riendo cuando Harry lo llevó hasta el coche.

— ¿Dónde me llevas ahora? —preguntó.

—Mi lugar, —respondió Harry. Respiró profundamente, agradecido por el hecho de que aún tenía persistentes rastros de control. —O el tuyo, si no quieres terminar la noche aquí.—

—La noche es joven todavía, —respondió Louis. —Definitivamente tu lugar.

No había error en cuanto a lo que el cuervo ofrecía y Harry no era tonto. Él no cuestionó a Louis. En este punto, estaba pensando con su polla, no su cerebro, y lo poco que había de razón había sido utilizado en su último intento para permitir a Louis una manera de volver atrás.

Desde que Louis no parecía tener ninguna intención de tomarle la palabra en su más generosa oferta, Harry no planeaba extenderla de nuevo. Él iba a tener suerte esta noche, maldita sea.

Los neumáticos chirriaron mientras conducía lejos del club. Su mente era un torbellino de deseo y necesidad, y cuando la mano de Louis cayó sobre su muslo, amasando suavemente, Harry estaba a punto de perder el control del vehículo.

Le disparó a su pronto-a-ser amante una mirada, mostrando los dientes en el hambre salvaje.

—No hagas eso si no quieres que pare y te joda aquí mismo.

Louis se echó a reír, pero Harry podía oler la excitación creciente del otro hombre. Dios, Harry quería embotellar ese olor y bañarse en el cada segundo de cada día del resto de su vida.

—No puedo decir que no es tentador,—Louis respondió, pero retiró la mano. —Sólo conduce más rápido.

Harry lo hizo, acelerando tanto como se atrevió, esquivando otros vehículos y haciendo maniobras que seguramente le costaría una fuerte multa si le viera la policía. Por algún milagro, se las arreglaron para llegar al sitio de Harry sin más incidentes. Harry entró en el aparcamiento subterráneo y detuvo el coche. En el momento que quitó las llaves del encendido, las manos de Louis estaban en él, frenéticas y desesperadas. Los labios de Louis se estrellaron contra los suyos y Harry tomó el control, todo su cuerpo en llamas. Arriba. Tenía que llegar al piso de arriba de alguna manera. Por mucho que quería follar a Louis, no podía hacerlo en el estacionamiento.

Tirarse a sí mismo lejos del beso de Louis fue lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Salió del coche y sacó a Louis fuera, respirando con dificultad mientras arrastraba el otro hombre hacia el ascensor. Nadie parecía estar cerca, y el personal de seguridad del edificio era discreto. Fue una buena cosa ya que mientras Harry arrastró a Louis en el ascensor, no pudo resistirse a tirar al otro hombre para otro beso.

Se alimentaban con desesperación de la boca del otro, con Harry fijando Louis contra la superficie lisa de la puerta del ascensor. El calor que irradiaba de Louis era asombroso, y Harry pensó que podría muy bien fundirse en él. Se sentía mareado, borracho con Louis, la presencia, el sabor del otro hombre, y el olor de la droga más adictiva que existe.

Finalmente, con un ding y un swoosh, la puerta del ascensor se abrió. Harry atrapó a Louis antes de que el otro hombre pudiera caer en el pasillo, y salió corriendo del ascensor. Con su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho, arrastró a Louis a la puerta de su apartamento.

Sus manos temblaban mientras recuperaba su llave, y maldijo con molestia y alivio cuando por fin logró meterla en la cerradura. La maldita cosa cedió, y por último, se encontraban en el apartamento de Harry, en privado, a puerta cerrada.

—Un bonito lugar, —dijo Louis sin aliento.

—Claro, lo que sea. —Harry no permitió a Louis decir nada más, cortando al otro hombre con otro beso.

Él los dirigió hacia el dormitorio, tirando de la camisa del cuervo fuera mientras se movía. Louis lo ayudó con su propia ropa, aparentemente olvidando todo acerca de la apreciación de su entorno y prefirió mostrar su aprecio por el cuerpo de Harry en su lugar.

Pero, era demasiado lento, demasiado lento, y con un gruñido de frustración, tomó a Louis en sus brazos y caminó por las escaleras y en el dormitorio. Louis no protestó en lo más mínimo. De hecho, siendo maltratado parecía excitarlo. Un breve pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Harry mientras se preguntaba si Wallace hizo esto a Louis, también. Él dio un manotazo a un lado, como lo haría con una mosca irritante. Él no permitiría que los pensamientos de Wallace interrumpieran este momento.

Harry dejó al cuervo en la cama y cogió los pantalones de Louis. Allí, se encontró en un callejón sin salida. Al igual que había señalado anteriormente, los malditos eran demasiado apretados para quitarlos con éxito. Él habría querido arrancarlos, pero Dios, se aferraban al cuerpo de Louis en todos los lugares correctos. Sería una lástima tener que destruirlos.

Riéndose, Louis se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó su propia cremallera.

—Yo me encargo de esto, guapo. Desnúdate para mí.

Harry obedeció. Se deshizo de sus propias botas y comenzó a trabajar en sus pantalones vaqueros, pero su mirada no se apartó de Louis.

Este movió sus caderas en un movimiento sinuoso, quitándose los pantalones ajustados con soltura. Era como ver un regalo siendo abierto en la mañana de Navidad.

Todo el ser de Harry vibró con la excitación, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de Louis había ido de comando. Claro. Debería haberlo sabido. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría Louis llevar ropa interior bajo esos pantalones ajustados?

Por último, Louis estaba desnudo, sus ropas tiradas en un montón al lado de la cama. Louis arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí?

Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo sus propios pantalones vaqueros. Con un gruñido salvaje, les arrancó, deshaciéndose de la mezclilla y su ropa interior en un par de movimientos rápidos. Él se abalanzó sobre la cama y, rindiéndose con aprobación, se arrastró hacia Louis.

En un primer momento, Louis parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se entregó a los toques de Harry.

Cuando Harry presionó sus labios una vez más, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. Esta vez, no hubo ningún fanático allí para romper el momento, y Harry se perdió en el beso, con avidez jodiendo boca de Louis, metiendo su lengua en esa caverna húmeda, alegando y devorando.

No permitió que sus manos permanezcan quietas tampoco, y acariciaba los lados de Louis, perdiéndose en su textura de seda. La erección de Louis golpeo contra Harry, y Harry se frotó contra el cuerpo de Louis, anhelando más fricción, más de los besos enloquecedores y sus toques.

A pesar de lo adictivos que los besos eran, Harry tuvo que arrancarse de la boca de Louis. Tenía que probar cada pulgada de carne del cuervo. Él salpicó la cara de Louis con besos y lamió hasta su clavícula, pasó la lengua por el hueco del cuello del otro hombre.

Louis lanzó un sonido ahogado, y queriendo intentar ver cuántas zonas erógenas pudiera descubrir, Harry mordisqueó el lóbulo de Louis, pellizcando la concha con los dientes. Louis se arqueó contra él y gimió.

—Oh, Harry. Por favor, ¡jodeme!

Las palabras se estrellaron contra los restos del control de Harry como un maremoto. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado seguir una seducción más lenta, la necesidad y la tensión sexual eran demasiado para soportar. Él tomó violentamente la mesita de noche donde encontró un tubo medio vacío de lubricante.

Agarrando su premio del cajón, volcó a Louis en su estómago. Louis se fue con él y empujó su culo fuera, moviéndolo, incitando. Harry casi se tragó la lengua por la vista y tuvo que tomar un momento para calmarse antes de tocar a Louis otra vez, si no quería correrse sin siquiera estar dentro del otro hombre.

Cuando pensó que tenía suficiente control, abrió el tubo de lubricante y roció una cantidad generosa en sus dedos. Louis extendió sus propias nalgas, exponiendo su agujero a la mirada codiciosa de Harry.

Harry frotó los dedos resbaladizos a través de esa abertura tentadora y deslizó uno dentro. Él no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el cuerpo de Louis aceptó la invasión, tragándose el dedo. Harry no pudo resistirse. Agregó otro dedo, su excitación por las nubes mientras los músculos del culo de Louis apretaban sus dedos.

El gemido de Louis se hizo eco de suyo propio mientras se empaló a sí mismo en los dedos de Harry. Harry hizo todo lo posible para preparar a Louis, pero la necesidad que había ido en aumento durante toda una noche de juegos previos hizo borrosa su razón. Él hizo tijera con sus dedos dentro de Louis, doblándolos en la búsqueda de la pequeña glándula que podría dar a Louis tanto placer. Cuando la encontró, Louis gritó, empujando con más fuerza contra él, todo su cuerpo temblando de deseo. Por último, Harry no pudo soportarlo más. Quitó sus dedos y lubricó su polla.

—Lo siento por esto, bebé, —susurró mientras colocaba su pene contra la apertura de Louis. —Vamos a tener que tomar las cosas con calma la próxima vez.

Louis asintió con entusiasmo.

—Sólo... en mí. Por favor. En mí.   
Harry no tardó en tomar la invitación de Louis. En un empuje suave, se metió dentro. El calor y la rigidez del cuerpo del cuervo casi le hicieron perderse en ese mismo momento.

Él se quedó quieto, tanto para permitir a Louis acostumbrarse a la invasión y para su propio beneficio. Su libido exigió la fricción, pero Harry sabía que si se movía una pulgada, se vendría como un adolescente sin experiencia.

Enterró la cara en el cabello negro azabache de Louis, inhalando el olor de Louis. Siempre le había parecido, incluso antes de hoy, que el cuervo olía como la libertad, con un tono más oscuro y un sabor más picante.

Dios, él había querido a Louis durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que por fin lo tenía, él anhelaba hacer que este momento durara para siempre.

Apartó el pensamiento, sorprendido ante la sensación de permanencia que sugirió. No quería pensar en el futuro, no por el momento. El presente era mucho más importante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un momento tan placentero.

Por fin, Harry se atrevió a sacar y empujó de nuevo, apuntando a la próstata de Louis mientras lo hacía. El cuerpo de Louis estaba tenso por la tensión sexual, y un gemido se le escapó al movimiento de Harry. Harry de repente tenía la necesidad ineludible de mirar a los ojos a Louis mientras lo follaba.

Saliéndose un poco, Harry volcó al cuervo en su espalda. Levantó las piernas de Louis sobre sus hombros y, encontrando la mirada de Louis, empujó hacia el interior. Los ojos de Louis eran piscinas profundas de negro, febriles con la intensidad de su pasión.

En esos orbes oscuros, Harry vio absoluta necesidad, necesidad de él, y la bestia dentro de él dio un aullido de satisfacción.

Louis hizo pequeños ruidos hambrientos, y cada sonido instó a Harry a profundizar más, a empujar con más fuerza. El mundo se fundió en el ritmo de su respiración conjunta, en una danza de la pasión tan antigua como el tiempo mismo. Una y otra vez, Harry se adentró en su amante, la sensación de la polla de Louis contra su abdomen volviéndolo salvaje. La polla de Louis estaba filtrando grandes cantidades de líquido pre seminal, por lo que el deslizamiento de sus cuerpos era fácil, de alguna manera aún más erótico.

Y Louis era tan hermosa en su deseo, tan hermoso que Harry apretó las caderas de Louis con demasiada fuerza en un intento desesperado de mantener al cuervo allí y nunca dejarlo ir. Él iba a pensar en las consecuencias más tarde. Ahora, la única cosa de la que podía preocuparse era reclamar a Louis.

Louis jadeo, pero el sonido no era de dolor, sólo había placer. A pesar de que los sentidos de Harry fueron golpeados por el olor metálico de la sangre y se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control de su bestia y sus garras estaban cavando en la carne del cuervo, aun así, sabía que Louis disfrutaba cada momento de ello.

Sus sentimientos y sensaciones se entrelazaron, tan estrechamente que Harry casi pensó que había caído en un sueño. Él probó los límites de su realidad, empujando más duro y más rápido, disfrutando de los gemidos y gritos de Louis.

En un momento, todo se convirtió en un torbellino de sensaciones. Louis se convirtió en el único anclaje de Harry al mundo, sus cuerpos conectados por un conducto del placer y calor sensual.

Las bolas de Harry dolían con el deseo de venirse, su piel le picaba con la energía chisporreante, y la bestia dentro de él se paseaba inquieta, exigiendo algo Harry no podía darle.

Desesperado, empujó con más fuerza, se esforzó más profundo. Cuando llegó a su orgasmo, le tomó completamente por sorpresa, le tragó entero como una bestia implacable. En el último momento, se acordó de acariciar la polla de Louis, y con algunos movimientos de su mano envió al cuervo sobre el borde.

Se aferraron el uno al otro en el mejor orgasmo de la vida de Harry, los temblores y el calor y la pasión barriendo la conciencia de Harry.

Siguió y siguió, un incendio incontrolable, que amenaza con consumir a Harry, su cuerpo y su alma.

Cuando finalmente comenzó a recuperarse, Harry estaba sorprendido de aún seguir vivo. Pensó que seguramente un clímax como el que tuvo, tendría en cortocircuito su cerebro o su corazón se habría detenido. Pero allí estaba, se derrumbó en la cama junto al cuervo jadeando, todavía manchado con lubricante, sudor y sus fluidos combinados.

Se le ocurrió entonces que había olvidado por completo los condones. Sintió una breve punzada de alarma antes de desecharla. Las enfermedades no afectaban a las personas con el síndrome, y las posibilidades de que contraer una ETS de Louis eran casi nulas.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Louis dijo de pronto:

—Estoy limpio.

—Yo también, —respondió Harry.—Tengo los papeles si quieres verlos.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez más tarde. Ahora necesito dormir. Creo que mi cerebro se ha derretido.

Harry rio sin aliento.

—Sé lo que quieres decir.

Louis se acurrucó a su lado, su aliento cálido le acariciaba mientras caía en el sueño.

Harry no podía evitar la sensación de que debería haber hecho algo diferente, pero mientras miraba con avidez el extendido cuerpo desnudo de Louis, empujó el pensamiento de distancia. Tenían un montón de tiempo para explorar su nueva relación y, si Harry se salía con la suya, un montón de tiempo para obtener más sexo.

Por lo menos hasta mañana, y hasta que el cuervo se viera obligado a regresar al lado de Wallace.

Pero eso era algo por lo que Harry se preocuparía mañana.

Por el momento, se relajaría y disfrutaría porque Louis era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida por un tiempo muy largo.


	4. Capítulo 2

Unos meses después...

Louis suspiró interiormente mientras analizaba el lío de cables en frente de él. En verdad, había cosas que estaban más allá de su poder de comprensión. ¿Cómo la gente esperaba que sus ordenadores funcionen si nunca se preocupaban por ellos? Había tanto polvo y pelo felino, bloqueando los orificios de ventilación de la unidad del sistema, que Louis se sorprendió que aun arrancaba en el primer lugar. Si tuviera que adivinar, el PC estaba, probablemente, abarrotado de virus y spyware también.

Hizo una mueca cuando el polvo asaltó su nariz, amenazando con hacerle estornudar. De alguna manera se las arregló para sofocar el impulso. Sabiendo que tenía que terminar con esto de todos modos, Louis tomó sus herramientas y se puso a trabajar. Normalmente, él no se habría molestado con una tarea de tan baja categoría, pero su cliente potencial era un amigo, y por desgracia, no todo el mundo pensaría que el pelo pertenecía a un gato de casa y no un tigre.

Aun así, fue un trabajo fácil, lo que le venía muy bien, ya que él no creía que pudiera centrarse en algo más complejo. Desde que su mejor amigo, Wallace, había conectado con su nuevo novio, Blue, lo único en lo que Louis podría centrarse era el anhelo de encontrar el mismo vínculo que Wallace tenia. Él podría no estar preocupado por ello, excepto que tenía una persona específica en mente con la que le habría gustado conseguir esto, y en la actualidad, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de hablar con el hombre.

Louis no era de ninguna manera un inocente, pero aun así, cuando él había conocido a Harry, había sido barrido de sus pies. Harry tenía una fuerza seductora que llamó a Louis, pero también era inteligente como el infierno. El sexo entre ellos siempre había sido explosivo, y sus conversaciones eran divertidas, también. Y, sin embargo, algo había salido mal. Harry se había convertido rápidamente de un hombre encantador en un hijo de puta. Acusó a Louis de infidelidad cuando él era el que siempre coqueteaba con cada jovencito dentro de un radio de dos millas. El temperamento de Louis finalmente había explotado, y había roto con el chico, pero él todavía se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta. Si tan sólo pudiera desentrañar los hilos de unión de su propio corazón tan fácilmente como lo hizo con los cables de la computadora. Pero las cosas no eran realmente tan fáciles en el amor, y por mucho que Louis odiaba admitirlo, él estaba enamorado de Harry.

Maldito sea el hombre de todos modos, y maldito sea el mismo. Harry había demostrado ser un aprovechado, así que ¿por qué no podía Louis simplemente dejarlo ir? Los recuerdos de su primera vez juntos, del comienzo de su relación y lo bien que las cosas habían ido, todos lo perseguían. Recordó los besos febriles de Harry, la forma en que el lobo se aferró a él mientras empujaba dentro de Louis, esa sonrisa pícara, y la inteligencia chispeante en esos ojos marrones.

Pero también recordó los comentarios mordaces, la duda que nunca terminaba, los insultos, y sobre todo, el flirteo de Harry con todo lo que se movía. Demonios, el hombre había coqueteado con Blue. Había sido la última gota, y ese día, Louis había roto con su amante.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

Terminó su tarea en piloto automático, e incluso mientras se arrastraba por debajo de la mesa, se encontró con que no había tomado ninguna decisión sobre Harry. No es que fuera sorprendente. En estos días, el lobo era la única cosa en su mente, pero Louis todavía no habían llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre su ex amante.

Su cliente se cernía en la puerta, de alguna manera arreglándoselas para verse un tanto perezoso y relajado.

—Así que... ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

—Debería dejar de sobrecalentarse ahora. Louis cepillo los pelos que habían caído en su camisa, irritado cuando tercamente siguieron pegados al material. —Pero en serio, Kalum, tal vez deberías dejar de cambiar mientras estas alrededor del ordenador. A este ritmo, se le ahogan los circuitos.

Kalum hizo una mueca.

—No lo puedo evitar. Parece que mi segunda forma les pone a las mujeres. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Louis arqueó una ceja ante el tigre.

—Estás siendo cuidadoso, ¿verdad? Nada de cambiar frente a los seres humanos.

—Sí madre. -Kalum negó con la cabeza. Cristo, estas siendo un criticón últimamente. ¿Cuándo va a volver Wallace a casa?

Louis hizo un movimiento para frotarse los ojos antes de recordar que todavía estaba sucio.

—Va a ser un tiempo, supongo. —Wallace estaba pasando unas vacaciones bien merecidas con Blue y la enseñaba al cambiaformas mariposa como controlar sus poderes.

Louis los echaba de menos, por supuesto, y había estado tan envuelto en su propio drama personal que ni siquiera podía estar feliz por la relación de su amigo. En cierto modo, se sintió aliviado de que Wallace se hubiera ido porque de esta manera, no se vio obligado a presentar un frente valiente y odiaba la idea de echar a perder su felicidad.

No dispuesto a continuar una conversación sobre eso, Louis se dirigió al baño y se lavó las manos. Regresó a la oficina y arranco el PC, luego corrió un análisis de virus. Al mismo tiempo, sentía la mirada de Kalum perforando en su espalda. No podía decir que estaba muy sorprendido cuando sintió a Kalum acercándose detrás de él.

Los brazos de Kalum se envolvieron alrededor de su torso, el abrazo cálido y familiar.

—Hay que relajarse un poco, magnífico. Vamos. Estoy seguro de que te puedo ayudar con eso.

Louis de mala gana se estremeció cuando el otro hombre sopló una ráfaga de aire caliente en su oreja. Las manos de Kalum alcanzaron el pecho de Louis pellizcando y retorciendo los pezones de Louis. No era la primera vez que Louis sintió el toque de Kalum, y como era de esperar, su polla respondió.

Su libido había sido muy descuidada últimamente, y la tentación de aceptar lo que Kalum ofrecía era difícil de ignorar. Kalum siempre había sido un socio muy hábil, y sólo Dios sabía que Louis necesitaba la distracción. Pero, por desgracia, eso era todo lo que sería, una distracción temporal. Después, él probablemente se sentiría muy mal por ello, aunque hace apenas unos meses, una breve relación de sin cadenas, puramente sexual hubiera sido más que un poco bienvenida. Mierda.

A veces, Louis realmente deseó no haber conectado con Harry en absoluto. Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora, Louis se separó del abrazo de Kalum.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no estoy de humor.

Kalum no se veía muy sorprendido, aunque sí parecía decepcionado.

—Ya sabes, Louis, vas a tener que dejarlo ir. Harry lo ha hecho.

El nombre de su obsesión provocó algo desagradable en el pecho de Louis. Él no era un idiota y creer que podía mantener nada en secreto de su pequeño círculo de amigos y conocidos.

Incluso si el orfanato Goldwin había albergado un gran número de hombres y mujeres jóvenes que sufren de SSEX, su comunidad era aún lo suficientemente pequeña que cualquier chisme, finalmente, llegara a todos sus miembros.

Louis era particularmente interesante, ya que, a diferencia de las personas menos sociables que había, se hizo amigo de gente de diferentes cepas. Su mejor amigo era un lobo, pero también mantuvo en contacto con los felinos como Kalum, zorros, y muchos otros.

Por lo tanto, no fue ninguna sorpresa que Kalum supiera acerca de la relación de Louis con Harry. No era como si hubieran tratado de mantenerlo en secreto, de todos modos. Sin embargo, sabiéndolo no hacía que las palabras de Kalum dolieran menos. Más allá de la humillación que sufrió ante la sola idea de que todo el mundo le compadecía por el fracaso de una vida amorosa, el mensaje de la última horrible frase lo golpeó duro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó a Kalum, sin molestarse en disimular su ansiedad. —¿Él tiene otro amante?

Kalum se encogió de hombros, aunque ahora parecía incómodo.

—Es algo que escuché de alguien más, un chisme si quieres. Yo no debería haber dicho nada. Pero lo que realmente me irrita es que un gran tipo como tú tenga que sufrir por él cuando te mereces algo mucho mejor.

No era una respuesta real, y Louis se tragó el nudo en la garganta.

—Sólo dime lo que sabes, Kalum.

—He oído que ha estado pasando el rato en Pointed Shots. El camarero es un conocido, y me dice que el tipo esta siempre alrededor, buscando una nueva pieza de culo. No sé nada más, y podría ser todo mentira, de todos modos.

Louis asintió, respirando a través del dolor que corría a través de él. No era nada que no había considerado en las últimas semanas. No podía esperar que Harry sea célibe porque él lo había sido. En cierto modo, era su propia culpa. Él había sido el que puso fin a las cosas entre ellos.

Una y otra vez, se había negado ofertas tentativas de Harry de arreglarlo, a sabiendas de que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo que Harry mostrara su verdadera cara de nuevo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no le dolía. Pointed Shots habían sido su lugar, el club donde iban a bailar antes una entusiasta ronda de follar. Tal vez esa rutina había sido especial sólo para Louis.

—Lo siento, —dijo Kalum. —Nunca debería haber sacado el tema.

De alguna manera, Louis consiguió un encogimiento de hombros.

—Me habría enterado finalmente, de todos modos. No te preocupes por eso.

Kalum suspiró.

—Louis, yo podría no estar tan cerca de ti como Wallace, pero permítame darte un consejo. Habla con Harry. Averigua cuál es su situación. Por lo menos, haz cierre de algún tipo. Tienes que dejarlo ir si deseas seguir adelante con tu vida. —Kalum sonaba realmente preocupado y se disculpó. —Eres libre de tomarlo o dejarlo, por supuesto, pero sólo ten cuidado.

Las palabras tenían mucho sentido, y trajeron adelante la decisión que Louis había evitado durante tanto tiempo. Sí, él tenía que ver Harry de nuevo. Escondiéndose detrás de su trabajo, obviamente, no ayudó, y no creía que podía engañar a Wallace por mucho más tiempo, tampoco. Uno de estos días, el lobo podría ver más allá de sus excusas y garantías y volvería. Si eso sucediera, Louis iba a verdaderamente odiarse a sí mismo. Necesitaba algún tipo de cierre, del tipo definitivo.

—Gracias, —le dijo a Kalum. —Lo tendré en cuenta.

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a empacar su kit de herramientas.

—La exploración en el PC llevará un tiempo. Sólo déjalo correr y déjame saber si tienes algún problema después de eso. Y por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado cuando estás viendo porno en internet.

Kalum le sonrió.

—Prefiero verte, pero bueno. La oferta sigue en pie por si alguna vez estás interesado.

Fue una broma ligera, y, hasta cierto punto, calmó los nervios de Louis. No había ninguna razón por la qué debería tener miedo de enfrentarse a Harry. Harry había sido su amante, sí, pero eso fue en el pasado, y Louis sólo tenía que ver a Harry por última vez antes de que consiguiera sacarlo de su cabeza. Al final, tal vez no estaría de más para mantener sus opciones abiertas.

—Tal vez sí, —respondió a Kalum,—si no te importa ser mi chico rebote.

Lo que necesitaba era un amigo con el que pudiera acostarse y Kalum obviamente lo sabía.

—Lo que quieras, dulce, —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Louis no permitió que la conversación continuara. Él sólo podría verse tentado a llevar las cosas más allá, y no era justo ni para Kalum ni para sí mismo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, —le dijo a su amigo. —Quiero saber si necesitas más ayuda.

—Correcto. —Kalum tomó su señal, dejó la anterior discusión.—¿Qué te debo?

Louis resopló y desecho la oferta de Kalum.

—No me insultes. Sólo ten más cuidado con tus equipos electrónicos la próxima vez.

—Pero entonces no tendría ninguna excusa para traerte aquí, ¿o la tendré? —Kalum preguntó tímidamente.

Louis se echó a reír. Agarró su caja de herramientas y abrazó Kalum y le dijo adiós.

—Gracias por el consejo. Te llamaré.

Con esto, Louis dejó el apartamento de Kalum. De vuelta en su jeep, se preguntó cómo iba a ir sobre confrontar Harry. Sería difícil, sobre todo porque se había pasado las últimas semanas haciendo todo lo posible para evitar precisamente eso. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Tenía que poner fin al capítulo de su vida titulado "Harry". Tal vez, de esa manera, podría finalmente centrarse en encontrar a alguien más.

El apartamento que generalmente compartía con Wallace no estaba tan lejos del de Kalum, pero con el tráfico de Nueva York, el trayecto terminó tomando un poco más de una hora.

En el momento en que llegó a su destino, ya estaba oscureciendo. Louis aparcó el coche y se bajó de su vehículo. Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a su edificio y subió las escaleras. Era temprano aun así que tenía un montón de tiempo para prepararse. Necesitaba un gran equipo, algo para volver a Harry loco, sólo para fastidiarlo. Tenía que tener cuidado, sin embargo.

Louis admitió para sí mismo que estaba todavía muy atraído por Harry, y su libido no escuchaba a la razón. Ir al club podría no ser tan inteligente. Era un lugar donde las pasiones corrían desenfrenadas, y el propio Louis podría perderse de su meta y terminar en la cama con su ex amante.

Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que no estaba solo hasta que oyó el saludo tímido.

—Hola, Lou

Louis parpadeó, se había olvidado por completo de la presencia de sus invitados en el apartamento.

—Hey, Avery.

Avery era un joven y bonito cambiaformas paloma que había llegado a la ciudad para aprender más sobre el síndrome. De hecho, bastante era la palabra perfecta para describirlo. Su belleza era demasiado delicada para ser llamado hermosura. A veces, Louis pensó que si hablaba en voz muy alta, Avery se haría añicos como una estatuilla de cristal. Por eso, Avery le recordaba de alguna manera a Louis al amante de Wallace, Blue. Louis espera que, como Blue, Avery comenzaría gradualmente a abrirse y aprender su propio valor.

Avery había sido traído aquí por otro lobo, Maddox. Maddox había alquilado a Wallace y Blue su cabaña para uso temporal y, a cambio, él y Avery se alojaba con Louis en el lugar de Wallace.

Irónicamente, los dos no estaban durmiendo juntos, aunque no por falta de deseo de parte de Maddox. El lobo pasaba la mitad del tiempo mirando con nostalgia a Avery. Avery, sin embargo, parecía completamente ajeno, y, a veces, Louis sólo quería sacudirles a los dos, o tal vez encerrarlos juntos en una habitación. Era perfectos el uno para el otro.

Ocultando sus pensamientos, Louis sonrió a Avery.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Avery se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—No mucho. Estuvimos pensando en pedir una pizza si eso está bien contigo.

En el sofá, Maddox gruñó algo ininteligible, y se le ocurrió a Louis que si tenía la intención de salir esa noche, él también podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—En realidad, yo voy a bailar. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Como era de esperar, Avery se animó, emoción bailando en sus ojos oscuros.

— ¿Bailar? Me encantaría.

Entonces, como si se diera cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de algo, volvió su mirada hacia el sofá. Louis sabía a ciencia cierta que Maddox no era una persona que amaba las discotecas, pero ¿se negaría ir cuando Avery estaba tan claramente entusiasmado?

Louis estaba bastante seguro de que Avery no iría sólo von él, y si él quería ser completamente honesto, el punto de la invitación era tener a los dos hombres juntos en un ambiente que fomentaba la cercanía. El club puede no ser un lugar romántico, pero si la tensión sexual siempre persistente allí no instaba a Maddox a hacer algo, nada lo haría.

—Quiero decir... no estoy seguro, —Avery dijo. —Tal vez vamos a simplemente quedarnos en casa en su lugar.

La decepción mal disimulada hizo el truco. Maddox se levantó del sofá y miró a Louis.

—Claro que iremos. Después de todo, Avery tiene que ver más de la ciudad.

No parecía feliz por eso, pero Louis decidió que no le importaba.

—Excelente, —dijo con una sonrisa. Agarrando la mano de Avery, sacó a la paloma hacia su habitación. —Vamos. Te voy a dejar algo de mi ropa.

(...)

Su tarea auto-asignada de cupido mantuvo su mente fuera de sus propios problemas. Mientras él estaba buscando un traje para Avery, seleccionó un par de pantalones de cuero ajustados y una camiseta para sí mismo. Entregó a Avery los artículos elegidos por él y lo hizo entrar en el cuarto de baño, a sabiendas que la paloma era demasiado tímido para desnudarse delante de él. Rápidamente, él cambió su propia ropa y estaba considerando la posibilidad de aplicarse maquillaje o no cuando Avery apareció en la puerta, viéndose muy caliente y muy incómodo.

— ¿Estás seguro acerca de esto? —Avery estaba inquieto, tirando de la camisa apretada que se aferraba a la forma delgada de Avery. —Parece demasiado.

— ¿Bromeas? —Louis miró Avery en señal de aprobación. —Es perfecto. —De hecho, Louis se sintió muy satisfecho con el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

La ropa que no le valía a Louis encajaba perfectamente con Avery, haciendo hincapié en cada músculo y el oleaje de su culo. Louis no podía esperar a ver la reacción de Maddox.

Decidiendo renunciar al maquillaje, Louis arrastró a Avery fuera de la habitación. Afortunadamente, se encontró con Maddox ya listo. Parecía que el lobo escondía algunas sorpresas propias ya que se veía pecaminosamente delicioso en su atuendo elegido. Louis podría haber hecho un movimiento hacía él si no estuviera tan convencido de que Maddox era para Avery, y si él mismo no estaba todavía recuperando del desamor.

A pesar de la punzada de angustia que experimentó con el pensamiento, la visión de los ojos como platos de Maddox y su nariz flameando era a la vez divertida y satisfactoria.

—Vamos, —dijo, sin permitir que el lobo pensara en protestar por algo. —Vamos a llegar tarde.

Técnicamente hablando, no era necesario llegar a una hora determinada. Todavía era temprano, y Louis era un habitual del club, por lo que no tenía que temer quedar fuera. Aun así, con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía cada vez más ansioso, y su rol de casamentero sólo podría distraerlo hasta cierto punto.

Salieron del apartamento juntos, con Louis manteniendo un flujo constante de conversación e ignorando la manera que Maddox observaba a Avery. Eligieron jeep de Louis como medio de transporte de la noche, y Louis fue, por supuesto, el conductor designado ya que era el único que conocía su destino.

Una vez que llegaron al club, Louis fue invadido por una sensación de déjà vu. Aún recordaba la primera noche que había venido aquí con Harry y su festival de sexo subsiguiente. Ellos iban de camino a convertirse en lo que algunos llamarían torbellino romántico. Esos recuerdos fueron también la razón por la que Louis había dejado de venir aquí una vez que había roto con Harry.

El gorila saludó a Louis por su nombre, miró a los tres con admiración, y los dejó delante del resto de la gente en la fila. Al instante, Louis sintió que Harry estaba allí. Siempre había tenido un sexto sentido extraño con respecto a la presencia de Harry. Su mirada se concentró en Harry, y él apretó los dientes cuando vio al lobo sentado en el bar con algún jovencito.

Louis se volvió hacia sus compañeros.

—Hey, tengo que ir a saludar a un amigo, —gritó sobre la música. —¿Van a estar bien por su cuenta?

Maddox simplemente lo despidió con la mano y tiró de Avery en la pista de baile. Louis declaró su misión completada. Por lo menos, esta noche llevaría a Avery y Maddox más cerca. Alguien al menos debería ser feliz si Louis no podía.

Apartando sus pensamientos sombríos, Louis se dirigió a la barra.

(...)

—No mires ahora, pero tu novio se acerca rápidamente, —dijo Ivory mientras preparaba otra bebida.

Harry no reaccionó a las palabras del camarero. Sabía que Louis estaba aquí. Lo había sabido desde el momento que el cuervo había entrado en el club. Todo su ser se centró en permanecer en el asiento y no voltearse a ver a su ex amante.

En su tiempo juntos, Harry se había dado cuenta de que Louis y Wallace nunca había jodido. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que Louis estaba tenía un enamoramiento con el lobo.

Ahora que Wallace tenía novio, sin embargo, Harry había esperado que Louis pudiera dejar atrás el pasado. Sólo, que había jodido y perdió los estribos demasiadas veces, y Louis había roto con él antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tomar ventaja de la nueva relación de Wallace.

Lo había intentado todo para conseguir que Louis lo escuchara.

Nada había funcionado. Por último, se había visto obligado a recurrir a un engaño, algo que él hubiera preferido evitar. Había sabido que con el tiempo, las palabras sobre las supuestas jodidas de Harry llegarían a los oídos de Louis. De hecho, se había asegurado de decirle a Ivory que difundiera la palabra, por si acaso. Esta noche, su duro trabajo parecía haber dado sus frutos. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué le diría a Louis ahora que el hombre estaba aquí?

Había venido con un gran número de escenarios, algunos más probables que otros. Le hubiera gustado creer que podía seguir adelante y pedir disculpas a Louis. El cuervo acabaría perdonándole, y podrían ir a follar en el condominio demasiado caro de Harry.

No estaría de más utilizar el maldito lugar tanto como podía antes de tener que renunciar a él. Pero él sabía que no debía pensar en que las cosas sucederían así. Aún recordaba las garras de Louis rasgando su carne. Fue en ese momento que supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

Había cruzado la línea, y hacer que Louis volviera tomaría mucho esfuerzo de su parte. A la luz de este conocimiento, sus dificultades financieras realmente no importaban.

Todos esos pensamientos se mezclaban en su cerebro mientras Louis finalmente lo alcanzó. Esta vez, Harry no pudo reprimir el impulso de girarse. Louis era tan guapo como siempre, más aún, de hecho. Miró por encima del hombro de Harry, y su expresión se ensombreció. Si nada más, la presencia de un supuesto novio de Harry molestaba a Louis.

Tal vez era una buena señal, tal vez no. Harry confiaba en que una vez que le explicara que todo el asunto había sido sólo una mentira, Louis lograría perdonarlo por el engaño. Su cita para la noche, Rio, sabía todo sobre Raven y había accedido a ayudar sin exigir nada a cambio. Por supuesto, conseguir que Louis le creyera realmente sería un desafío.

El ruido era muy incómodo, pero de alguna manera, se entendían entre sí sin palabras. Harry hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de atrás, y Louis asintió. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar.

Harry saludó a Río luego dejó su asiento y pasó a través de la multitud, confiando que Louis lo seguiría. Por último, llegó al callejón, y Louis estaba justo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Louis preguntó inmediatamente. —¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Su nombre es Río, —Harry respondió a su ex amante. —Es un amigo.

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una postura defensiva.

—Un amigo. —Él resopló. —Sí, claro.

—Es verdad. Te quiero de vuelta, bebé. ¿Cuándo vas a creer eso?

Louis frunció el ceño.

—Tienes una manera divertida de demostrarlo.

—He intentado todo lo demás. —Harry levantó las manos en el aire. —Tenía que hacer algo para que me escuches.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron.

— ¿Así que esto es que estabas tratando de ponerme celoso? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una broma. —Él suspiró. —¿Por qué has venido aquí, Louis? ¿Qué esperas que diga?

—Quería ver por mí mismo si estuvieras saliendo de verdad con alguien más. —Louis se echó a reír, un sonido amargo, quebradizo que desgarraba el corazón de Harry. —Supongo que fue estúpido, ¿eh?

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. Ni estoy follando a nadie. Tú eres el único al que quiero.

Louis apartó la mirada de él.

—Después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, has elegido los celos para traernos de nuevo juntos. Perdóname si no suena muy creíble.

—No tengo ninguna razón para mentir. —Harry apretó los dientes, luchando por el control. —Reconozco que la he cagado, pero hay que entender que no es fácil para mí, tampoco. —Él respiró hondo. —Con Wallace siempre alrededor-...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Wallace tiene con esto? —Louis lo interrumpió. —No te gusta, pero nunca te pregunté por qué.

¿Estaba siendo Louis deliberadamente obtuso? ¿Podría él realmente no darse cuenta de que Harry tenía más razones para estar celoso de lo que Louis nunca tuvo? La bestia dentro de Harry saltó libre, y él agarró la muñeca de Louis. Mostrando los dientes, tiró de su amante cerca.

—No juegues conmigo, Louis. Te quiero, y estoy harto de vivir a la sombra de otro hombre. —Louis trató de liberarse, pero Harry era más fuerte y se negó a dejar que su hombre vaya. —No, tú no vas a ninguna parte, no esta vez.

—Harry. —La voz del cuervo era peligrosa y baja. —Déjame ir.

Pero Harry no podía hacerlo. Louis acabaría alejándose de él de nuevo, y Harry no podía permitir eso. En cambio, él cubrió a Louis contra la pared del edificio.

—Te quiero tan mal, —susurró en el oído de Louis. —¿Cómo puedo aceptar a otra persona cuando eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar?

Su cuerpo respondió a la proximidad de Louis, y su pene se endureció. Se frotó contra el otro hombre, y Louis jadeó mientras sus miembros entraron en contacto. Louis respondió, también, y su olor ya estaba llegando a Harry.

Desde la ruptura con Louis, el único contacto sexual que había tenido fue con su propia mano, y la tensión reunida, junto con su necesidad perpetua de Louis, creó un cóctel que era imposible de resistir.

No sabía exactamente cuándo soltó las muñecas de Louis, pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que sus propias palmas viajan sobre el cuerpo de Louis, deslizándose bajo la ropa apretada del cuervo, cartografiando con avidez la piel de Louis. Una parte distante de él temía que Louis lo negaría, pero el otro no hizo tal cosa.

Él montaba a Harry desesperadamente, sus manos torpes en el cinturón de Harry, luchando con la hebilla terca. Había tan poco espacio entre ellos que hizo la maniobra torpe, pero de alguna manera, Louis logró meter su mano en los pantalones de Harry.

Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando el puño caliente de Louis rodeó su erección. El pulgar de Louis barrió sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, y Harry no pudo resistirse. Aplastó los labios en los de Louis, saboreando la sumisión del otro hombre, amando la manera que Louis se fundió en su abrazo.

Él metió la lengua en la boca de Louis, explorando y recuperando lo que era suyo. ¿Louis había besado a otro, mientras que habían estado separados? La sola idea le hizo perder la calma, y él se separó del beso, necesitando más, necesitando la prueba absoluta de que Louis le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Quizás Louis había adivinado sus pensamientos, porque el otro hombre cayó de rodillas delante de Harry, ignorando el hecho de que debía estar haciendo un lío de sus pantalones. Louis terminó de abrir los pantalones de Harry, liberando su polla de sus confines. Antes de que Harry pudiera incluso decir una palabra más, su amante tomó su polla profundamente en su boca.

Calor húmedo rodeó la polla de Harry, y Harry se vio obligado a apoyarse en la pared con una mano. Sus rodillas se debilitaron mientras Louis movía la cabeza arriba y abajo, succionando con fuerza y haciendo ruidos hambrientos, obviamente disfrutando del simple acto de dar placer a Harry.

Louis siempre había sido muy bueno para dar mamadas, y esta no era la primera vez que habían robado unos momentos juntos en un ambiente semiprivado. A menudo, su deseo por el otro los había empujado a mamadas apresuradas y trabajos manuales, deliciosos en su naturaleza desesperada, ilícita. Era tan bueno como Harry recordaba.

No, era mejor.

Entrelazó los dedos en el pelo oscuro de Louis, agradecido por su aguda vista al observar a su amante prácticamente devorando su polla. Solamente con la imagen habría sido suficiente para hacer que se corriera, la manera en la que el cuervo ahuecaba sus mejillas chupando más profundo, los labios hinchados de Louis, y su expresión aturdida. Pero Harry aguantó, follando la boca de Louis en serio, disfrutando el momento.

Por último, cuando sintió la inminencia de su orgasmo, Harry detuvo a su amante. Por mucho que le gustaba esto, él no tenía ninguna intención de correrse en la boca de Louis. Se salió y lo volcó contra la pared. Louis se apoyó en sus manos y gimió, empujando su culo hacia Harry tentadoramente.

—Jodeme, —dijo sin aliento. —Jodeme, por favor.

Harry no podía centrarse en encontrar palabras para una respuesta. Con movimientos eficientes y rápidos, desabrochó los pantalones de Louis y los empujó tan abajo como pudo. Fue una tarea difícil, ya que los malditos eran muy ajustados, pero se las arregló. Él había tenido suficiente práctica trabajando con la ropa imposible de estilo gótico de Louis, y había ciertas ventajas en la situación. Por un lado, hizo a Louis incapaz de moverse demasiado. Él estaba completamente a merced de Harry, y lo encendió increíblemente.

Apoyándose en el cuerpo de Louis, ofreció sus dedos.

—Chúpalos. Déjalos agradables y húmedos.

Gimiendo ligeramente, Louis obedeció. Él chupó los dígitos con la misma habilidad y dedicación como lo había hecho con la polla de Harry. Cada tirón de esa talentosa boca hizo palpitar la polla de Harry, y ya no era capaz de mantenerse a raya, liberó sus dedos de la deliciosa tortura de Louis.

Llegó entre las piernas de Louis y frotó un dígito manchado de saliva contra el agujero de Louis. Por lo general, no habría jodido al cuervo sin la lubricación adecuada, pero no había pensado que en realidad sería necesaria tal cosa y no se había preparado de antemano. Antes de su relación con el cuervo, nunca fue a discotecas sin preservativo, pero había perdido el hábito. Tendría que usar saliva.

Para compensarlo, Harry se tomó su tiempo preparando a Louis. Un dedo, luego dos, poco a poco entró en el pasaje de Louis.

Louis constantemente gimió y rogó, suplicando ser follado, tomado, devastado. Estaba disfrutando de la ligera quemadura de dolor, Harry podía sentirlo, y el conocimiento, junto con su propia necesidad, hacía que fuera cada vez más y más duro mantener su control, duro siendo la palabra más importante. Dios, si él no conseguía su polla dentro de Louis en los próximos veinte segundos, que no sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Perdido en su necesidad, Harry quitó los dedos del culo de Louis y colocó su pene contra el agujero de su amante. Enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Louis, empujó dentro. Mantuvo a su resolución de tomar las cosas con calma, apenas. La saliva no era precisamente el mejor lubricante posible, y no quería hacer daño a su amante.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, estaba completamente dentro. Louis estaba caliente y apretado, su ano apretando la polla de Harry como un tornillo de acero. Tomó todo lo que Harry tenía no empezar empujando como un loco. En cambio, le dio a Louis unos momentos para ajustarse.

Cuando Louis contrajo deliberadamente los músculos de su culo, sin embargo, Harry se perdió. Gruñendo, él se retiró de Louis y empujó de nuevo. Ambos gritaron, y por la gran satisfacción de Harry, no oyó ningún dolor en el gemido de Louis, sólo necesidad y deseo.

Una y otra vez, Harry se condujo dentro Louis, hasta que ya no podía distinguir donde terminaba él y donde comenzaba Louis.

Estaban tan bien juntos, siempre había sido así. Eran uno. La música del sexo sonaba en los oídos de Harry, sus gruñidos, los gemidos un poco chillones de Louis, la bofetada de sus bolas contra el culo de Louis, el roce de las uñas de Louis mientras trataba de aferrarse a la pared.

Había tantos sensaciones individuales, pensamientos y emociones, y Harry podía sentirlos a todos. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Louis haciéndose eco de su propio corazón, su deseo compartido rugiendo a través de sus cuerpos como un huracán.

Harry ya podía sentir su orgasmo cerca a su alcance. La mamada exquisita le había llevado a la orilla, y él no pudo resistir el apretado ano de su amante alrededor de su pene durante mucho más tiempo. Incluso con el placer abrumador, quería que el cuervo se corriera primero.

Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, y el ligero dolor hizo posible centrarse en su objetivo. Él apuntó a la próstata de Louis, alternando duro, embestidas suaves, con un ritmo más rápido, hasta que tuvo a Louis retorciéndose, empujando contra él desesperadamente, perdido por completo en el momento.

Sus encías dolían con el deseo de hundir sus dientes en el cuello de Louis, marcar a su amante de esa manera. Estaba casi acostumbrado a estas alturas, a esa necesidad primordial de marcar a Louis como suyo. Se había abstenido de seguir ese impulso, ya que no creía que eso era lo que quería Louis. Esta vez, sin embargo, no pudo contenerse.

Ni quería. Él anhelaba al cuervo demasiado, y que no quería arriesgarse a ser separado del otro hombre nunca más. Su lobo aulló dentro de él, más fuerte y más cerca de lo que Harry había alguna vez lo había escuchado, exigiendo que reclamara a su compañero. Louis. Su compañero. Era un concepto extraño, uno del que se habría reído hace unos meses, pero ahora podría llegar a aceptar.

Había oído de la nueva unión entre Wallace-maldito el hombre, de todos modos- y nuevo amante de Wallace, y quería lo mismo con Louis. Supuestamente, la mordedura les uniría juntos de alguna manera. No conocía los detalles, pero él sabía lo suficiente para comprender que esto era realmente lo que quería y necesitaba.

Alcanzando frente a Louis, masajeó la polla dura de su amante al tiempo que aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Louis estaba cerca, Harry podía sentirlo. Sin vacilar más, enterró sus colmillos en el hombro de Louis.

Al principio, parecía que Louis aceptaría su toque, pero sólo duró un breve instante. Luego, Harry sabía que había cometido un error. Louis se movió más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba.

Con fuerza se apartó de Harry, y Harry apresuradamente retractó sus dientes, para que no rasgar la garganta de Louis por accidente.

Él no sabía si Louis había contado con que él retirara los dientes o simplemente estaba demasiado enojado para tener cuidado. Este último pensamiento era demasiado alarmante para procesar, y él no protestó cuando Louis lo empujó. Sin embargo, él hizo una mueca cuando su polla salió del cuerpo de Louis. ¿Cómo las cosas habían ido tan mal con tanta rapidez?

En bruscos, movimientos furiosos, Louis se subió los pantalones y se arregló su ropa.

—Esto fue un error, —dijo, con la voz carente de toda emoción. —Nunca debí haber venido aquí, y nunca debería haber permitido que esto suceda. No sé lo que estás pensando, pero he terminado.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, para disculparse. No había querido joder a Louis contra la pared, en este callejón. Podría haber estado bien cuando estaban juntos, cuando todo había sido un juego que jugaron. Pero ahora, parecía barato. Había tratado a Louis como si el hombre fuera un prostituto, y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en atraer al cuervo aquí había sido en vano. Louis estaba aún más enojado ahora que antes.

—Espera, —dijo Harry. —Mira, tenemos que hablar.

—Nosotros no tenemos que hacer nada. —Louis lo miró. —Querías atarme a ti sin mi permiso. Yo sí creo hemos terminado de hablar.

Harry intento parar a Louis, pero esta vez Louis lo esquivó, chillando furiosamente. Garras emergieron de sus uñas, y Harry evitó sufrir la ira de Louis.

—Bebé, por favor, —dijo. —Te lo juro, yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

Pero a Louis no parecía importarle. Él le dio la espalda a Harry y desapareció de nuevo en el club, dejando a Harry de pie en el callejón, solo y más desanimado que nunca.

Cualquier oportunidad que había tenido de sustituir a Wallace en el corazón de Louis había desaparecido por completo ahora. Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el intento de morder a Louis?

Si la mordedura hacia que las personas se unieran entre sí, no era algo que se hace a la ligera, en un impulso, y sobre todo sin que ambas partes consientan. Había traicionado a Louis, roto la poca confianza que quedaba entre ellos. Él era un tonto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, mirando fijamente la puerta por la que Louis había desaparecido, esperando que su amante volviera. Finalmente, alguien salió del club, pero para consternación de Harry, no fue Louis, si no Ivory.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Rio vio a Lou en el club.

— ¿Se ha ido? —preguntó Harry. No sabía por qué, incluso se había molestado. Era obvio que el cuervo se había ido. Aun así, dolió cuando Ivory asintió.

— ¿Qué pasó? —el camarero preguntó. —¿Estaba enojado por Rio?

En este punto, Río era el menor de sus problemas. Harry se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

—Sí y no. Sólo... No quiero hablar de eso, Ry. Dile adiós y gracias a Río por mí. Voy a estar fuera.

Ivory parecía preocupado, pero para alivio de Harry, asintió.

—Llámame mañana. Vamos a almorzar.

Harry asintió, de brazos cruzados pensando que al día siguiente, él podría estar entumecimiento y necesitaría un hombro para llorar.

Ivory era un buen tipo, un zorro, y un buen amigo. No es que Harry lloraría. Por supuesto que no lo haría. No había llorado en años, no desde antes de salir del orfanato Goldwin.

Espera. ¿Había llorado cuando él había estado allí? No podía recordar. Él debió hacerlo, en un momento dado. Ser un huérfano no era divertido.

Hizo un gesto de despedida a su amigo y luego se dirigió hacia su coche. Recuperó sus llaves y se metió en el vehículo. Por unos momentos, él apoyó la cabeza en el volante. ¿Ahora qué?

Había estado contando con que de alguna manera cambiaría la mente de Louis con respecto a su relación. No había ninguna posibilidad de que eso ocurriera después de esta noche.

Todavía aturdido, arrancó el coche y se dirigió en dirección a su condominio. El viaje fue totalmente una falta de definición. En un momento, se dio cuenta de que había pasado su calle y tuvo que volver, pero no le importa. El retraso le hizo bien. ¿Qué tenía al llegar a casa?

Un apartamento vacío que no podía permitirse y un millón de registros financieros que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

La empresa iba en picado. No había ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo, pero Harry hubiera preferido que al menos lograra obtener suficiente dinero para pagar al personal sus últimos sueldos. Así estaban las cosas, el dinero se había ido en las cuentas y desapareció poco después. Fue otro horrorosamente enorme problema que Harry no quería pensar.

Alguien había estado robando, y tenía que averiguar quién fue. Tal vez centrándose en el tema le ayudará a mantener su mente de Louis.

Ciertamente esperaba que así fuera porque él no tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo diferente. Era eso o emborracharse, lo cual no sería fácil, ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el dinero que necesitaría para comprar la cantidad de licor necesaria para intoxicarse.

A veces, tener S.S.E.X apestaba.

Él rio histéricamente cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su mente. Bueno, el sexo con Louis nunca apesto, aunque había terminado su relación. Toda la situación era, sin embargo, un desastre, y uno del que Harry no podía salir.

A la mierda. ¿Que era esa basura derrotista? Nunca había sido uno de rendirse fácilmente, y Louis era demasiado importante como para simplemente renunciar a la batalla. Bien, así que Harry la había jodido esta noche. Tenía que dejar que pase un poco de tiempo y volver a intentarlo.

Con el tiempo, tal vez él podría conseguir convencer a Louis. Mientras tanto, iba a averiguar quién en el mundo estaba robando a su empresa.

Él todavía estaba reflexionando sobre esto cuando llegó a su edificio y se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento. Mentalmente, revisó los registros que había estado estudiando justo ese mismo día, frustrado consigo mismo cuando su cerebro se negó a cooperar y en su lugar evocaba imágenes de Louis. Hermoso, valioso y furioso Louis, bien jodido, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Apretando los dientes, Harry salió de su coche y tomó el ascensor hasta su apartamento. El apartamento era todo lo que había esperado, oscuro y solitario. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y bebió de un par de tragos codiciosos. No le sirvió de mucho, pero era algo.

Por último, se subió a su dormitorio y encendió su ordenador portátil. A medida que el sistema operativo cargaba, Harry se quitó los zapatos y se quitó la camisa y los pantalones.

Olían a Louis y lo distraerían y torturarían innecesariamente.

Sacó un par de pantalones cortos sueltos y se sentó, con toda la intención de comenzar la revisión de los informes financieros de nuevo, o tal vez incluso los archivos del personal. Debido a su importante posición en la empresa, tenía margen de maniobra para hacerlo, a pesar de que temía lo que iba a encontrar.

Si alguien estaba realmente robándoles, probablemente sería un pez gordo. Si fuera así, Harry tenía que tener cuidado. Era imposible saber en qué problemas podía entrar.

Harry se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, decidiendo que no importaba. Nunca había tenido miedo de nada, bueno, salvo perder a Louis, y había ocurrido de todos modos. No iba a encogerse sin siquiera saber qué es exactamente lo que los registros escondían. Se lo debía a su personal averiguar quién estaba robando su dinero.

Abrió el primer archivo y estaba empezando a mirar a través de los números cuando sonó el timbre. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Recibía una breve esperanza de que podría ser Louis, pero él sabía que no debía creer realmente eso. Además, habría percibido a través del vínculo que tenía con Louis si su amante estuviera aquí.

Harry abandonó su ordenador portátil, cada vez más intrigado. A partir de lo que sus sentidos le dijeron, fueran quien fueran sus visitantes, eran más de uno, él no los habían conocido antes. Era extraño, sobre todo porque la seguridad del edificio no dejaba entrar a nadie.

Las campanas de alarma sonaron en la mente de Harry, pero él no les hizo caso. Esta era su casa, al menos por un poco más de tiempo, y no tenía ninguna razón para ocultarse.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry abrió la puerta del condominio. Lo primero que vio fue una insignia brillante.

—Policía de Nueva York, —dijo una voz masculina. —¿Harry Kingston?

Harry asintio aturdido. El oficial con la insignia se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Está bajo arresto. Usted tiene el derecho a permanecer en silencio. Todo lo que diga puede y-

El mundo se derrumbó alrededor de Harry, y él ni siquiera pudo oír el resto de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. Permitió al oficial de policía esposarlo y sacarlo. Al mismo tiempo, sólo podía pensar en Louis y lo enojado que el hombre había estado.

¿Alguna vez vería a Louis de nuevo? De alguna manera, Harry lo dudaba.


	5. Capítulo 3

Oscuridad. Voces gritando. Gente riendo. El vacío acercándose. No tenía aire, y no había lugar para correr. Louis trató de encontrar una salida, pero no podía ver. No podía respirar. No sabía dónde se encontraba quién estaba detrás de él. Trató de correr, pero se estrelló contra una pared, fría como el hielo, al igual que el corazón de Louis. Y entonces, había más paredes hacinándose alrededor de él, apretándolo en una caja cerrada de dolor y abandono. Louis gritó inútilmente tratando de arañar los ladrillos implacables.

Y luego, el dolor lo golpeó, y la pared frente a él comenzó a estremecerse. De pronto, Louis fue impulsado de nuevo a la realidad. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue de una voz desesperada gritando su nombre.

—Lou, despierta.

Louis parpadeó y se frotó el sueño de los ojos. La cara preocupada de Avery apareció frente a él.

— ¿Avery?

Avery dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Estabas teniendo un sueño, y no podía despertarte

No fue un sueño. Fue una pesadilla. Louis se estremeció cuando restos de ella se deslizaron a través de su memoria. Los empujó fuera del pensamiento, centrándose en el mundo real en su lugar. Avery estaba pálido y temblaba. Junto a Avery, Maddox apareció. Le entregó a Louis una toalla y una camisa.

—Probablemente deberías cambiar, —dijo el lobo.

No fue hasta ese momento que Louis se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado. Avery y Maddox deben haber tratado de despertarlo salpicándole con agua. Su mandíbula palpitaba con un dolor ya disminuyendo.

— ¿Me has golpeado? —preguntó a Maddox.

Maddox se encogió de hombros.

—Funcionó, ¿no?

No había ninguna disculpa en palabras de Maddox, pero si un montón de velada preocupación. La pesadilla debe haber sido peor de lo que Louis había pensado en un principio.

—Gracias, —dijo, la aspereza de su propia voz lo sobresaltó. —Creo que voy a estar bien ahora. —Dio a sus amigos una mirada llena de significado, más que nunca necesitando estar solo.

Avery no parecía muy convencido, pero permitió que Maddox le arrastrara fuera de la habitación. Tan pronto como se fueron, Louis se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Las sábanas estaban mojadas, pero no podía molestarse con cambiarlas. Esta noche había sido un desastre.

Había permitido que Harry le follara, y había estado a un paso de ser reclamado por el hombre. Sabía cómo era de intensa la conexión de Wallace con Blue, y sólo podía imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si Harry lograba hacer lo que había planeado. Una pequeña parte de él deseaba que él no se hubiera detenido a el tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, él sabía la verdad. Un vínculo real no podría basarse en el engaño y la desconfianza, y por el momento, era la única cosa que él y Harry tenían.

¿Era la razón detrás del extraño sueño? Louis no podía imaginar cómo su subconsciente había conectado una jodida muy satisfactoria con una pesadilla tan horrible. Cristo, ¿será que este día nunca llegaría a su fin?

De brazos cruzados, miraba el reloj en la pared. Era un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. Si iba a la cama, él acabaría mirando al techo durante tres horas, y luego se levantaría para alimentarse con una fuerte dosis de cafeína. También podría tratar de trabajar en un nuevo proyecto. Le podría distraer. Pero ninguna de las opciones eran atractivas, y la menos atractiva de las dos era dormirse y tener esa pesadilla de nuevo.

Él todavía estaba considerando qué hacer cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Reconoció el número del orfanato Goldwin.

Inmediatamente, la alarma pasó a través de él. Doc rara vez le llamaba, sólo en ocasiones especiales o en caso de que algo malo pasaba. Louis tenía la sensación de esta llamada en particular podría ser causada por la segunda opción.

Con terror corriendo por sus venas, presionó el botón de aceptar.

— ¿Hola?

—Hola, Lou, —dijo una voz masculina.

Por un momento, confuso, Louis no podía ubicarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que pertenecía al gemelo de Doc, Ford, confirmando lo que Louis ya había pensado.

Había algo mal.

—Me temo que tengo malas noticias, —dijo Ford. —Harry ha sido arrestado.

— ¿Arrestado? --repitió Louis estupefacto. —¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Esta noche, —Ford respondió. —No tenemos los detalles exactos todavía, pero pensamos que te gustaría saber.

Louis respiró hondo, luchando por el control. Esta noche, probablemente, sólo horas después de que Louis le hubiera dicho a Harry que se fuera a la mierda.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry había hecho algo malo? ¿Pero qué? Harry tenía un temperamento duro, pero Louis no lo podía imaginar desahogándose en algún espectador inocente porque Louis lo había negado.

— ¿Dónde está el detenido? —preguntó a Ford.

—Comisaría catorce.

—Sé dónde está. —Louis de inmediato comenzó a hurgar en su armario en busca de un conjunto respetable. —Estoy en camino.

—Winnie y yo te encontraremos allí, —Ford respondió. —No te preocupes, Lou. Vamos a sacarlo.

Cuando se cortó la conexión, Louis no pudo evitar recordar el sueño. No había sido acerca de su pelea, después de todo. Debía tener algo que ver con el encarcelamiento de Harry. Fue un tanto inquietante que la situación de Harry se convirtiera en las pesadillas de Louis, pero en ese mismo momento, Louis no podía decidirse a preocuparse por eso. A pesar de sus diferencias con Harry, todavía se preocupaba por el lobo en gran medida, y no iba a permitir que Harry éste solo en esto. No importaba lo que pasó, iba a encontrar de alguna manera una forma de liberar Harry de su encarcelamiento.

(...)

Era una pesadilla. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No había otra explicación que tuviera sentido para Harry.

No, eso era una mentira. Él sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Él había estado cavando en los archivos equivocados, o más bien los correctos, en la búsqueda del ladrón. El que estaba detrás del problema de la empresa debió enterarse y ahora, Harry se había convertido en el chivo expiatorio conveniente para el crimen. Le molestó que no hubiera esperado esto, que él no había tenido más cuidado. Él sólo había estado tan distraído con tratar de obtener a Louis que las verdaderas consecuencias de sus investigaciones en la empresa no habían sido plenamente consideradas.

Realmente las registró ahora, sin embargo. Le habían tomado las huellas digitales y fotografiado como a cualquier otro delincuente, y luego fue llevado a una celda de la cárcel sucia. La única cosa positiva de la situación fue que la celda en cuestión estaba vacío, algo que encontró poco probable, pero sin embargo un alivio. También se le permitió hacer una sola llamada, y mientras todo su ser había gritado que contactara con Louis, aunque sólo sea para escuchar la voz del otro hombre, había llamado a Doc en su lugar.

Los Goldwins tenían la influencia y el dinero necesario para sacarlo de aquí. Al final, no se trataba sólo de él. Si alguien decidía tomar una muestra de su sangre para el análisis, los hallazgos podrían poner en peligro la vida de todas las personas con el síndrome, incluyendo Louis y los niños del orfanato. Harry no se perdonaría nunca si eso ocurriera.

Solo en su celda de la cárcel, pasó revista a los potenciales culpables de su situación. María Testa, el gerente de recursos humanos, sabría acerca de su investigación en curso. Luego estaba el director general, por supuesto, James Gilpin. Gilpin había sido el que había puesto Harry a cargo de este puesto de trabajo en el primer lugar. El director de marketing, Karl Brook, era también un potencial sospechoso ya que él había entregado varios archivos a Harry. Por supuesto que él tendría que añadir todos los administradores, incluyendo a la propia asistente de Harry, Melissa Fee. De hecho, la investigación de Harry probablemente sería de conocimiento común entre los líderes de la empresa, por lo que no tenía forma de saber que lo había puesto en esta situación.

Necesitaba un abogado, y uno muy bueno, ver quien lo había denunciado en el primer lugar y por qué. Contaba con Doc y Ford para eso. También contaba con el hecho de que su supuesto crimen era de carácter financiero, y no necesariamente estaría atrapado tras las rejas, no si pagaba una fianza. Por supuesto, dependía de qué tan alta sería la libertad bajo fianza, pero Harry se ocuparía de ese problema una vez que llegara.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en su celda cuando dos guardias se acercaron. Uno de ellos abrió la puerta.

—Vamos. Alguien pagó su fianza.

¿Tan pronto? Gracias a Dios. Doc y Ford deben haber movido los hilos por él. Harry se puso de pie y salió de la celda detrás del guardia. Aun así, una sensación persistente de maldad venció en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Nadie había venido a verlo. Aparte del proceso de toma de huellas dactilares, le habían ignorado por completo. No habían hecho ninguna pregunta o incluso dicho acerca de su supuesto crimen. Infiernos, por lo que sabía, esto era sólo un gran error y no tenía nada que ver con la empresa. Pero ya era demasiado extraño, y Harry de repente tuvo la tentación de volver a la celda.

El lobo dentro de él se rebeló, sin embargo. Su bestia ansiaba la libertad, y no había nada peor para él que ser atrapado de esa manera.

Así que Harry se fue con él, siguiendo detrás del guardia máshablador, mientras que el segundo lo seguía. Era tan tranquilo. Eso no puede ser normal. Había un montón de prisioneros aquí. Harry había oído gritar y maldecir antes. No había nada de eso ahora, sólo el gemido ocasional.

Prestando especial atención a su entorno, Harry caminó lentamente, su mal presentimiento empeorando por segundos. En un momento, sintió una tensión cada vez mayor, y le robó un vistazo al guardia de detrás de él.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, un bastón pesado lo golpeó en la espalda.

—Detenerlo, —el guardia en el frente gritó. —Está tratando de escapar.

¿Qué carajo? Él no estaba tratando tal cosa. Si hubiera querido hacer eso, no habría venido voluntariamente a la comisaría en primer lugar. Por no hablar de que no había previsto nada por el estilo en absoluto. Tenía la intención de salir de aquí legalmente.

Pero, al parecer, los guardias no pensaban lo mismo. Incluso si había sido tomado por sorpresa, Harry se puso de pie, analizando a sus opositores. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que planeaban. Por alguna razón, él era un inconveniente, y tenían la intención de deshacerse de él. Bueno, Harry no iría sin pelear. Si querían fingir que estaba tratando de huir, bien podría jugar con ellos, pero con éxito.

Sin embargo, tendían que estar más locos de lo que había pensado en un principio, o más asustados. Incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, uno de los guardias sacó una pistola. Sin dudarlo un segundo, apretó el gatillo. En lugares cerrados, Harry no tenía adónde ir, y cuando la bala lo golpeó, lo primero que sintió no fue dolor, fue shock. Él no era más que un analista financiero. No era lo suficientemente importante para conseguir un tiro por conspiraciones que no tenían sentido.

Ese pensamiento se prolongó durante unos dos segundos, o por lo menos, el tiempo que tomó para que el dolor golpeara. Y luego, otra bala le alcanzó, y todo se volvió negro.

(...)

Louis se paseó por la sala de espera de la estación de policía, una sensación cada vez mayor de fatalidad lo recorría. Lo habría atribuido al pánico irracional, a excepción de que la pesadilla había resultado ser muy real.

De acuerdo con lo que habían encontrado aquí, Harry fue acusado de apropiarse de fondos de la empresa en la que trabajaba. Era una acusación grave, pero Louis no creía que Harry hubiera hecho eso ni por un minuto. Ahora, sólo necesitaban probarlo.

La pequeña mano de Doc se posó en su hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—Está bien, —susurró. —Hemos tirado de algunos hilos. Vamos a llegar a él esta noche.

Louis se volvió hacia ella, sus palabras proporcionando una pequeña medida de comodidad. Doc-o por su nombre completo, Winnifred Goldwin-siempre había estado allí para ayudar a los huérfanos que crecían en la institución fundada por sus padres.

Al igual que Louis, ella y su hermano gemelo, Rutherford, sufrían el síndrome SSEX, que les permitía cambiar a distintos animales. Ella había sido como la hermana mayor que Louis nunca tuvo, y confiaba en ella y en Ford con su vida. Pero ¿podía confiar en ella con Harry también? Él no lo sabía, y eso le asustaba.

Afortunadamente, los Goldwins eran una familia muy antigua, con una gran cantidad de conexiones. De hecho, era el trabajo de Ford hacer frente a situaciones como éstas que directa o indirectamente ponían en peligro el secreto de su existencia. Dejando todas las consideraciones prácticas a un lado, trabajaron continuamente para ayudarse los unos a otros, y por esa razón, no debía dudar de ellos.

Sin embargo, él tenía mucho miedo. No podía evitar la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal, que Harry, el hombre que amaba, a pesar de todo, acabaría herido.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Ford se presentó, su expresión completamente ilegible.

—Llamé por un par de favores y conseguí que un abogado amigo mío despertara un juez. Fijó fianza. Es mucho, pero nos lo podemos permitir.

— ¿Cuánto? —Louis no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Cinco mil. —Ford se encogió de hombros. —Podría haber sido peor. No tenemos esa cantidad de dinero con nosotros, pero puedo ir a buscarlo. El abogado está de camino hacia aquí ahora.

—Nos quedaremos aquí y esperamos, —ofreció. —Date prisa, —Louis tuvo que añadir. —Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Ford se limitó a asentir, aunque Louis dudaba que el hombre había comprendido la magnitud de su mal presentimiento. Después de todo, no podía estar exactamente en un gran estado de ánimo cuando su amante estaba en la cárcel. Pero había más que eso, y Louis deseaba poder explicarlo con más elocuencia.

En lugar de ello, permitió que Ford se fuera, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba. Cansado y asustado, él se dejó caer en una silla, el escaneando con los brazos cruzados a las otras personas en la habitación. Tanta miseria humana. Tanto miedo y tanta ira. Había gente gritando y maldiciendo, otros llorando, el ruido de fondo haciendo crecer el terror en la mente de Louis.

Doc se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano, y por un tiempo, sólo esperó allí sin hablar. No había nada más que pudieran hacer, no sin el representante legal. Louis quería hablarle de la pesadilla, pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Apretó los puños, la furia impotente mezclándose con el miedo. Sus uñas se clavaron en su carne, y dio la bienvenida al dolor leve. Dios, no debería estar sentado aquí como un imbécil. Él debería sacar a Harry, por la fuerza si es necesario.

— ¿Lou? —La suave voz de Doc interrumpió, rompiendo a través de la bruma de ira. —Respira, cariño. No vas a ayudar a Harry si nos echan.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus uñas se habían convertido en garras. A toda prisa, se esforzó por controlar su animal interior, y le resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba. Louis nunca había tenido problemas con él antes, pero de alguna manera, no le extrañaba que su control se deshilachara en estas circunstancias.

De repente, su presentimiento extraño se multiplico por diez.

Louis se levantó, confundido en cuanto a lo que debía hacer al respecto. Él sabía que tenía que actuar, llegar a su amante. Harry estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo. Dio unos pasos en dirección a donde su instinto le indicaba, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de Doc. Él no tuvo oportunidad de llegar a su destino.

El dolor explotó a través de él, primero manejable, un sólido dolor sordo. Trató de ignorarlo y correr hacia adelante, pero luego una agonía ardiente más invasiva se extendió a través él. Una vez. Dos veces. El mundo de Louis fundido en la oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que apenas logró escapar.

Se desplomó en el suelo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que Doc estaba allí, tratando de conseguir que reaccione.

— ¡Lou! Lou, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Harry, —apenas alcanzó a decir. —Algo le ha pasado a Harry.

Ella debió haberle creído. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Incluso si ella no se había dado cuenta antes de la extensión del afecto de Louis por Harry, sin duda lo hacía ahora. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? Los humanos normales no podían entender ese vínculo. Hasta ahora, no habían sido capaces de averiguar de dónde incluso venía, por no hablar de que la investigación había empujado a la hermana de Doc, Charity, a la violencia extrema.

Para Louis, nada de eso importaba ahora. Él se puso de pie, mareado por el dolor, sólo necesitaba llegar al lado de su amante. Fue sólo porque Winnifred estaba allí que se las arregló para no caerse.

Había personas alarmadas por todas partes, y de alguna manera, Louis sabía que su pánico no fue causado por su situación. De pronto, había policías caminando apresuradamente en la dirección donde Louis sabía que Harry estaba.

Y luego, Louis lo vio. Varios hombres trajeron un inconsciente, sangrando Harry. Se veía, por falta de una palabra mejor, muerto. El mundo se quebró en torno a Louis, y él pensó que había muerto también, pero, algo dentro de él, le dijo que Harry aún vivía. Harry era demasiado fuerte como para renunciar así como así.

Oyó un sonido lamento, como un chillido, pero no del todo. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que él era el que lo había hecho, pero logró detenerse y los hombres que llevaban a Harry se acercaban.

Tan rápido como pudo, lo cual resultó ser bastante lento en su dolorida condición los interceptó.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó. —¿A dónde lo llevan?

Uno de los hombres lo empujó. En un momento diferente, no habría sido tan fácil, pero todo el cuerpo de Louis estaba luchando para controlar el dolor. Incluso estar de pie era un esfuerzo.

—Por favor, quédate atrás, —dijo el guardia. —Él va a recibir atención médica, y usted será notificado de su condición más tarde.

Una furiosa Doc apareció a su lado.

—No puede hacer esto, —le gritó. —Os voy a castigar por cualquier daño que sufra...

Ya sea que la oyeron o no, ellos no le prestaron ninguna atención.

Era asombroso, y todo dentro de Louis rogó ir con ellos, para estar al menos al lado de Harry. Pero incluso cuando trataba de hacerlo, había más agentes que lo empujaban lejos, y Louis querían arañar sus ojos, matarlos por herir a Harry.

Pero entonces, Doc estaba allí, tirando de él a un lado con una fuerza que desmentía su menor estatura, y Louis cayó, aturdido y perdido, enojado y asustado, con ganas de luchar, pero carecía de fuerzas.

—Shh, —Doc susurró. —Shh. Vamos a traerlo de vuelta. Cálmate.

Era fácil para ella decirlo. No era su amante el que estaba siendo arrastrado fuera sangrando y tal vez muerto. Sólo la idea le hizo ponerse en pie de nuevo, pero su visión ya empezaba a oscurecerse. Doc lo empujó hacia abajo.

—No le estas ayudando al actuar así, —murmuró. —Si alguien ve tus garras, vamos a estar en un gran problema. ¿Realmente vas a arriesgar a Harry así?

Era lo único que podría haberlo ablandado en su condición. Reprimió su terror y su ira, cerrando todo su interior. Fue tan doloroso como la agonía física, pero lo hizo. Por último, no había más riesgo de traicionar accidentalmente a Doc, y sobre todo, a Harry. Se las arregló para dar Doc un gesto débil, y él registró su expresión de dolor antes de que finalmente se rindiera a la oscuridad.


	6. Capítulo 4

Un pitido constante fue lo primero que escuchó, y luego una dificultad para respirar severa que reconoció como suya. Cuando abrió los ojos, la vista del techo blanco de alguna manera no le sorprendió.

Recordó lo que pasó en la comisaría, los guardias que entraron y... ¿Y qué? Mierda. Le habían disparado. ¿Por qué? No podía recordar.

—Harry, ¿estás despierto?

La cara bonita de Doc apareció por encima de él. A su juicio, fingió estar dormido. Sólo Dios sabía que no se sentía capaz de responder.

Pero nunca había sido una persona de no dar la cara.

Apretando los dientes, él asintió con la cabeza y experimentalmente intentó hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

Aparte de lo obvio, por supuesto. ¿Cómo había logrado Doc sacarlo de la cárcel? La situación realmente tenía potencial de ser peligrosa para otras personas con el síndrome, al igual que había previsto.

Los ojos oscuros de Louis pasaron por su mente, y él no pudo evitar un sonido ahogado.

—Louis ¿Dónde está Louis?

Doc inmediatamente parecía incómoda, y una ola de pánico se apoderó de Harry. ¿Se había negado Louis a venir a verlo? Harry se vería perjudicado si ese era el caso, pero él lo prefería a la alternativa que significaría que Louis estaba herido.

— ¿Doc? —él insistió.

—Louis fue golpeado muy duro por tu lesión, —dijo Doc.

Cuando Harry hizo un movimiento para levantarse, Doc lo empujó hacia abajo.

—No te preocupes. Él sufrió un shock, pero está despierto y probablemente vendrá a verte pronto.

— ¿Así que él no está herido? —Harry graznó.

Doc sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad no, no. No hay nada físicamente mal con él, pero él parece sentir tu dolor. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es ponerte mejor pronto.

Las palabras estaban destinadas a ser alentadoras, y en cierto sentido, lo eran. Sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta demasiado bien lo que significaban. Había pensado que su casi reclamación no tendría consecuencias, pero, al parecer, había sido un error. Recordaba cómo el vínculo había trabajado entre Wallace y Blue, y esto era aterradoramente similar.

Antes de que pudiera reprenderse a sí mismo aún más, la puerta se abrió. Louis entró, pálido y tenso, pero por lo demás bastante bien.

Por supuesto, él no estaba caminando por su cuenta, estaba utilizando el apoyo de su amigo, Wallace.

La agonía que Harry sintió al verlos juntos fue más allá de lo físico. Él debe haber tomado analgésicos para eso porque se había atenuado en un dolor sordo. No fue como la tortura de tener su alma triturada en pedazos. Era como tener un cuchillo arrancando, una herida fresca. ¿Cómo podría Louis ser tan cruel?

Quizás Louis había percibido su situación porque él se separó de Wallace y corrió a lado de Harry. Parecía muy firme sobre sus pies, lo que alivió a Harry enormemente. Louis se arrodilló junto a la cama y agarró la mano de Harry.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, sus ojos serios y preocupados.

Doc lo apartó suavemente.

—Recuerda que acaba de recuperarse, Lou. No debes obligarlo a hablar.

Louis soltó al instante la mano de Harry.

—Claro. —Louis se veía horrorizado, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido que podía herir a Harry. Y, naturalmente, no podía, no al menos físicamente. —Lo siento.

Harry le agarró la muñeca, e impidió que su amante no se moviera.

—Quédate. Me siento mucho mejor cuando estás aquí.

Sonaba un poco patético, incluso a sus propios oídos, y odiaba que Wallace estuviera allí para presenciarlo. Odiaba la idea de que Louis estaría de acuerdo con su declaración por lástima. Y aun así, a pesar del resentimiento, estaba tremendamente aliviado cuando Louis asintió y se sentó en la cama.

—No podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, —Doc les recordó. —Sigues bajo arresto.

Excelente. Sólo cojonudo. Harry había olvidado por completo el lío que le había metido en esta cama de hospital en primer lugar.

—Yo no lo hice, —dijo. —Yo no traté de escapar.

—Eso va a ser imposible de probar, —Wallace dijo. —¿Qué hay de lo otro? ¿El fraude?

Viniendo de Wallace, las palabras fueron aún más indignantes de lo que deberían haber sido.

—No, —dijo entre los dientes apretados. —Alguien estaba robando dinero de la empresa. Yo estaba investigando cuando todo esto sucedió.

Para su sorpresa, Wallace se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Cualquier idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?

—Alguien al frente de la empresa, —respondió Harry. Los analgésicos llevaban fuera, y el esfuerzo de hablar tanto lo alcanzó. — Hay archivos en mi computadora portátil con todo en lo que estaba buscando.

—Todas tus posesiones relevantes han sido confiscados como prueba, —dijo Louis. —Demonios, incluso buscaron mi casa después de asustarme en la comisaría.

—Mierda.

Harry sabía cuánto valoraba Louis el orden en su vida privada, y habría sido horrible para él tener todos sus equipos revisados, destruidos.

—Lo siento.

Louis ahuecó su mejilla suavemente.

—No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

Por unos momentos, Harry se limitó a mirar los profundos ojos negros de Louis. Había afecto allí, tal vez incluso amor. Tal vez no había jodido todo. Tal vez después de que todo esto acabará, si alguna vez acabaría, todavía podrían salvar algo de su relación.

El momento se rompió cuando Wallace se aclaró la garganta. Harry inmediatamente le miró. ¿No había hecho el hombre suficiente daño a su relación con el cuervo? ¿Qué más quería?

—Estamos comenzando una investigación sobre quién está detrás de lo de la cárcel, —dijo Wallace. —Pensé que no habrías intentado escapar, por lo que debió haber sido planeado, también. Doc arregló para que llegaras a este hospital privado, y así prolongar tu estancia lo máximo posible y no hagas nada estúpido.

Harry estaba irritado por el fraseo de Wallace, pero Louis le dirigió una mirada suplicante, deteniéndolo de comentar. En cierto modo, a Harry no le sorprendió el enfoque práctico de Wallace.

Después de todo, el otro lobo era un detective, y estaría al corriente de cómo funcionaban estas cosas.

—Gracias, —murmuró a regañadientes.

De repente, Harry vio una bonita mariposa, azul volando en la habitación. Ante sus ojos, se convirtió en el amante de Wallace.

—Tenemos que irnos, —dijo Blue con urgencia. —El guardia va a volver a su puesto. Y hay otras personas con él. Son malas noticias.

Le tomó unos momento a Harry averiguar que Wallace y Louis realmente no deberían haber estado aquí. Blue, probablemente se había encargado de distraer al que había estado guardia en la puerta, pero su breve respiro había terminado.

Louis presionó sus labios brevemente en los de Harry, y por mucho que Harry había querido perderse en el beso, se rompió demasiado pronto. A Harry le habría encantado sólo mantener al cuervo allí para siempre, pero su amante se levantó, obviamente, preparándose para salir. Entonces, como si recordara algo, Louis se volvió hacia él una vez más.

—Una cosa más antes de irnos, —dijo. —¿Cuáles son tu contraseña y nombre de usuario para tu sistema informático en el trabajo?

Por unos momentos, Harry se quedó mirando.

— ¿Mi contraseña y nombre de usuario? ¿Por qué? No vas a entrar en mi oficina, ¿verdad?

—Podríamos tener que hacerlo,— dijo Wallace con calma.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—No, yo no voy a permitirlo. No voy a arriesgar a Louis con esto.

Louis le dio una mirada apenada.

—Por favor, Harry. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Cuando Harry tercamente se mantuvo en silencio, Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Si no me lo das, sólo tendremos que encontrar otra manera más difícil, más arriesgada.

A juzgar por la decisión en el tono de Louis, Harry sabía que su amante lo haría. Suspirando, se rindió a lo inevitable.

La contraseña era thewolfandtheraven1. Y el nombre de usuario es fácil. HarryKingston. Él lo deletreó para Louis, muy consciente de la importancia emocional de las palabras en la contraseña. Nadie lo comentó, sin embargo, a pesar de que Harry captó un destello de emoción en los ojos de Louis.

1la traducción sería- 'el lobo y el cuervo.' Recordemos que el nombre del protagonista, Raven(-Louis), se traduciría como cuervo.

—Gracias, —dijo Louis. Estaremos de vuelta tan pronto como nos sea posible.

Una vez más, Harry no podía hacer nada para mantener a Louis a su lado.

Frustrado, enojado, y con dolor, vio como Wallace arrastraba al cuervo fuera de la habitación. Blue cambió de nuevo en su forma de mariposa y siguió tras ellos. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, dejando a Harry a solas con Doc.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó.

Ella le sonrió.

—Ahora hazte el muerto y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de las cosas.

Desafortunadamente, Harry sabía que tenía razón. Cerró los ojos y obligó a calmarse su acelerado corazón. No fue fácil, especialmente con saber lo que Louis estaba planeado, pero se las arregló. Justo a tiempo, también, porque momentos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez, no era Louis.

(...)

Todavía había gente en la empresa que había empleado a Harry.

De hecho, había un montón de personal y no parecían alarmados en lo más mínimo. Tal vez ellos no habían sido notificados de la detención de Harry. Parecía que sólo aquellos que trabajaban en el piso de Harry ni eran consciente de que algo estaba mal en absoluto.

Louis miró el rascacielos, teniendo en cuenta su enfoque. A diferencia de los hoteles o edificios de apartamentos, que era mucho más difícil de justificar la presencia de un ave generalmente solitaria por aquí. Además, esta ave en particular tenía una unidad flash negra atada a su cuello. Llamaba la atención, por lo que necesitaba entrar y salir rápido.

Blue habría sido mejor para deslizarse en el edificio, pero estaban confiando en la habilidad de Louis con los ordenadores para ayudarles a hackear los archivos que yacían escondidos dentro de los sistemas de la empresa. Esperaba que, con la ayuda del interruptor de código a mano en la unidad y el nombre de usuario y contraseña de Harry, sería capaz de hacerlo. Tenía un par de nombres como punto de partida, y eran esos ordenadores los que necesitaría piratear.

Antes de la recesión, "Gilpin e hijos" había sido una de las empresas de seguros más influyentes en la ciudad. Durante su relación con Harry, Louis había conocido que la empresa tenía problemas, pero nunca se dio cuenta de la profundidad de ellos. Si tan sólo lo hubiera visto, tal vez habría podido ayudar. Demasiado tarde para lamentarse ahora, pero no demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Por algún milagro, vio una ventana abierta. Louis habría suspirado con alivio si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo en su forma cambiada. En cambio, voló hacia la ventana y miró a la oficina más allá de él. Estaba vacía.

No sería capaz de hacer mucho de nada en horario de oficina. Lo sabía muy bien. Aun así, hasta cierto punto, estaba de suerte ya que las oficinas de ellos no tenían vigilancia de vídeo después de horas.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Louis siempre había amado sus capacidades cambiantes, pero ahora aún más. Voló en la oficina y se metió debajo de la mesa, su plumaje negro siendo su mejor ventaja. Sería un poco más difícil de ocultar la unidad, pero él había elegido una negro mate a propósito, por lo que no sería visible entre sus plumas. Afortunadamente, la mesa era una de esas enormes y antigua, no una moderna minimalista, que a menudo había en las empresas. Le proporcionó espacio suficiente para encontrar un escondite razonable.

Encontró la posición óptima justo a tiempo. Oyó la puerta abriéndose, y luego pasos acercándose. Un hombre se sentó a la mesa, con las piernas extendidas a sólo pulgadas de Louis. Por unos momentos, Louis casi temía que iba a ser descubierto, pero su escondite mantuvo el hombre de tocarlo. Louis se acomodó y pacientemente esperó.

El tiempo voló mientras el extraño aparentemente trabajaba en su escritorio. Louis escuchó los dedos del hombre volando sobre el teclado de su ordenador. Combinado con el zapateo de su pie derecho, se convirtió en una sinfonía irritante. Sin embargo, en general, Louis supuso que hasta el momento, la operación iba bien. Se preguntó cómo lo estaban haciendo los demás. Se suponía que Wallace y Blue mirarían lo que había ocurrido en la estación de policía, mientras que el amigo de Harry, Ivory, investigaba a los colegas de Harry, pasando por la suposición de que podrían, con el tiempo, tener que colarse allí, también.

Afortunadamente, el abogado de Harry había logrado ayudar a Doc en obtener un permiso para hospitalización privada del juez, por lo que Harry no estaba en peligro inmediato. Sin embargo, Louis recordó las palabras de Blue de antes, y sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo el que quería deshacerse de Harry cruzaría esa barrera también.

En opinión de Louis, todo fue muy fácil. El ladrón había querido un chivo expiatorio, y Harry era al parecer la elección perfecta. Un huérfano, con pocos amigos y sin conexiones importantes en el mundo de los negocios de las que podía hacer uso. O al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Pero al aparecer Doc y Ford, la situación había cambiado, por eso el intento apresurado de los guardias de deshacerse de Harry.

Pero había algo más que molestaba a Louis. La determinación con la que el misterioso ladrón había perseguido a Harry contradecía el cansancio evidente que permitió a Doc estar a su lado y, en esencia, custodiarlo. No sólo eso, pero incluso si Harry era un huérfano, los Goldwins eran una familia importante, y cualquiera que hubiera cavado más profundo en el pasado de Harry habría descubierto que no era así de sencillo deshacerse de Harry. Había algo más complicado, algo que Louis no podía ver. ¿Pero qué?

Se quedó allí sentado, esperando en silencio y rumiando sobre esas cuestiones. Por encima de todo, pensó en Harry, sobre cuán pálido y frágil el lobo había visto en la cama del hospital. Casi había roto el corazón de Louis el tener que dejar a su amante, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Todos sus diferencias parecían pequeñas, y Louis deseaba haberse tomado el tiempo para escuchar a Harry el día anterior, averiguar por qué Harry realmente había querido que viniera al club. Pero tan pronto como esto terminara él lo arreglaría.

Ellos iban a encontrar una manera de reparar su relación rota. En todo caso, parecía que la mordedura que Harry le había dado les proporcionó un vínculo más fuerte. Incluso si el día anterior había hecho que Louis se sintiera enojado y utilizado, ahora estaba más que un poco agradecido por ello. Incluso si era una distracción, errático y difícil de controlar, al menos el enlace mantuvo a Louis conscientes de la condición general de Harry. Él habría estado fuera de sí por la preocupación esperando aquí, sin saber si el estado de Harry de repente había dado un giro para peor.

El tiempo voló con Louis perdido en sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta del cambio de iluminación en la oficina cuando la luz del día se rindió a la noche. De vez en cuando, el hombre tomó un par de descansos, lo que permitió a Louis moverse un poco también. No dejó su escondite sin embargo, y su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando, al fin, sucedió algo inesperado.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y el sonido de los tacones altos amortiguados por la alfombra indicó la presencia de una mujer.

—Te dije que no vinieras aquí, —dijo el hombre.

—Tuve que venir, —dijo la recién llegada, con la voz de disculpa.— ¿Qué pasó? Nadie va a decirme nada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, —dijo el hombre. —Fue arrestado y está siendo atendido en estos momentos.

La sangre de Louis se heló en sus venas. Parecía que el destino le había sonreído inesperadamente. No había duda de quién estaban hablando. De repente, su propia respiración tranquila parecía muy fuerte y podía oír sus garras arañando contra la alfombra suave. Los otros ocupantes de la habitación, sin embargo, eran completamente ajenos.

—Pero ¿funcionará? —preguntó la mujer. —Tengo miedo. Él no es... normal.

El hombre suspiró.

—Lo sé. Estamos tratando con ello, Melissa. Te expliqué ya que se trata de un proceso. Sus amigos fueron más rápidos de lo que esperábamos, pero no es una mala cosa. —La actitud irritada desapareció, disolviéndose en una risa oscura. —Deberías haber visto el cambio que su puta tuvo en la comisaría.

— ¿Fue malo? —Melissa preguntó, sonando curiosa.

—Fue repugnante. —Había una especie de fascinación maléfica en la voz del hombre. —Las imágenes no son muy claras, pero juro que vi garras en el hombre.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Así que, al final, no era por el dinero, o sólo sobre el dinero. De alguna manera, estos chicos se habían enterado de las habilidades de cambian de forma de Harry.

¿Cuánto sabían, en realidad? ¿Eran conscientes de la importancia del orfanato? Debían de serlo, ya que sabían de Doc y de la participación de Ford y habían visto grabaciones de la desagradable visita de Louis a la estación de policía. Pero ¿sabían que todos ellos eran cambia-formas, o pensaban que sus habilidades eran algo sosegadas?

Su comportamiento hasta ahora sugería esta última opción ya que si se hubieran dado cuenta de que Harry era un cambia- formas, habrían sido más cuidadoso con la seguridad del edificio, incluyendo las ventanas convenientemente abiertas.

Por unos momentos, Louis dudaba de si su propia presencia aquí había sido o no orquestada por este hombre. Mentalmente sacudiéndose, atribuyó la idea a la paranoia. Estas personas no tenían motivos para revelar nada de sus planes a Louis. Ellos simplemente no se habían dado cuenta de la magnitud de las habilidades de Harry, o las de Louis y sus amigos. Eso fue una ventaja Cuervo podría y explotaría.

Aún ajeno a su presencia, los dos continuaron su conversación.

— ¿Garras? —Melissa repitió con incredulidad. —Supongo que no debería sorprenderme ya que vio a Harry con garras, pero aun así...

Había visto Harry. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando? No era propio de Harry ser tan descuidado. Esto necesitaba otro vistazo, pero por el momento, era bastante claro que estaban en un montón de problemas.

—Lo sé, —dijo el hombre. —Pero, mí querida, esto es una buena cosa. Piense en lo mucho que podemos descubrir al analizarlos. Recuperaremos todo lo que esta empresa ha perdido. Vamos a reconstruir todo. No va a ser fácil capturarlos a todos ellos, pero podemos hacerlo.

—Si tú lo dices, Karl. Yo te creo.

Louis registró el nombre del hombre e hizo una nota mental para analizar sus movimientos con mayor detalle. Karl Brook y Melissa Fee, el director de marketing y la asistente de Harry. Sus nombres estaban en los archivos preliminares que Wallace le había proporcionado a Louis.

Él estaba prácticamente repleto de tensión, y pensó que en cualquier momento sería descubierto. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Karl hizo salir a Melissa de la oficina y se sentó a la mesa. Al salir, Karl estiró las piernas y se rio entre dientes.

—Oh, Harry. Si tan sólo supieras lo que hay preparado para ti.

Louis tuvo el impulso de picotear los ojos de Karl, pero se las arregló para suprimirlo. Gracias a Dios, el hombre no se quedó mucho más tiempo en el trabajo. Un poco más tarde, Louis le oyó apagar su computadora y recoger sus cosas. Por último, la puerta se abrió y se cerró y el sonido de los pasos desvaneciéndose le dijo a Louis que Karl se había ido.

Sin embargo, se negó a tomar un riesgo estúpido y esperó bajo el escritorio por un tiempo más largo. El tic-tac del reloj era tan fuerte en el silencio de la oficina. Le dio a Louis una extraña sensación de desapego, y él casi esperaba que la puerta se abriera de golpe, rompiendo la ilusión.

Pero a medida que minutos pasaron volando, Louis fue finalmente se convenció de que había sido dejado solo. No podía arriesgarse a esperar por mucho tiempo. El equipo de limpieza se presentaría, y sería más difícil de evitar.

Con esto en mente, Louis saltó de debajo de la mesa y usó su pico para quitar la unidad flash pequeña. Con la primera tarea hecha, cambió de nuevo en su forma de patas. Rápidamente encendió el ordenador de Karl y golpeó el pie con impaciencia mientras el sistema cargaba. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Karl había hecho antes.

Acallando su molestia y ansiedad, Louis se centró en el equipo ahora en funcionamiento. No se sorprendió cuando exigió una contraseña. Había estado preparado para ello, y por eso que había traído el interruptor de código en el primer lugar.

Honestamente, Louis hubiera preferido tener acceso al sistema informático de Harry y piratear el servidor desde allí con la contraseña de Harry. Era demasiado pronto para que tuvieran los datos de acceso de Harry borrados, especialmente si Karl no lo consideró urgente. Sin embargo, la estación de trabajo de Harry había sido confiscada junto con el resto del equipo de que Harry tenía en propiedad. Los propios equipos de Louis habían escapado por poco de tener el mismo destino, pero sólo por la intervención del abogado contratado por Doc. Parecía que relación de Louis con Harry hizo de él un posible cómplice. Sin embargo, los oficiales no habían sido capaces de obtener nada concluyente para siquiera cuestionar a Louis, que era una cosa muy buena ya que de lo contrario, no habría sido capaz de estar aquí en primer lugar.

Louis inserta la unidad flash en el sistema informático y vio como el descifrador de códigos hizo su trabajo. El programa estaba destinado a evitar los cortafuegos, evitar que las alarmas saltaran, acceder al servidor mediante el uso de la contraseña y el nombre de usuario de Harry, y desde allí cortar en cualquier otro ordenador. Si eso no funcionaba, trataría de encontrar todas las combinaciones de contraseñas, pero podría tomar horas, horas que Louis no tenía a su disposición.

Gracias a Dios, había estado en lo cierto acerca de la pereza de los trabajadores de sistemas. La información de Harry hizo el truco, y el interruptor de código omitió la contraseña en el ordenador de Karl.

Suspirando de alivio, Louis ahora comenzó la segunda parte del plan. Era muy poco probable que alguien mantuviera los archivos sospechosos en una estación de trabajo, pero todo lo que Louis necesitaba era una pista, algún tipo de ventaja en cuanto a donde el dinero había desaparecido o las intenciones que Karl tenía respecto Harry. También hubiera sido muy agradable si pudiera comprobar otros ordenadores, sobre todo el del consejero delegado, pero no creía que podía salirse con la suya sin alertar los sistemas de seguridad de que algo andaba mal. Tal vez si tenía tiempo después de dejar el despacho de Karl, lo intentaría.

Louis navegó a través de los archivos del ordenador de Karl, deseando desesperadamente que al menos supiera lo que estaba buscando. Abrió todo tipo de bases de datos y documentos, pero no podía estar seguro de cuales eran pertinentes y cuáles no. Por último, tomó una decisión. Sería arriesgado, y anularía todas las oportunidades para una mayor investigación, por lo menos esta noche. Pero Louis tenía fe en que algo de los archivos de Karl podría proporcionar la pista necesaria.

Él dio el comando correspondiente, ordenando a la unidad flash copiar todo el contenido del disco. Era un proceso que tomaba tiempo, y Louis se mordió el labio, deseando que hubiera esperado hasta que el equipo de limpieza hiciera su trabajo y se fuera. Él podría haber encontrado refugio en la lámpara o algo así. Joder, no habría funcionado, y no iba a funcionar ahora si el personal decidía aparecer.

La barra de progreso se movía lentamente y desesperante.

Mientras esperaba, Louis decidió echar un vistazo a los documentos físicos por ahí. Como era de esperar, no encontró nada relevante.

Miró de nuevo el equipo, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad cuando se acercaba a su finalización.

El noventa y uno por ciento. Una luz brilló en el otro lado del pasillo. Oh no. Alguien estaba investigando las oficinas, quizá la seguridad o la limpieza. Noventa y dos por ciento. Una aspiradora sonaba en la distancia. Los segundos pasaban mientras Louis salvajemente pensaba en sólo sacar la unidad flash y huir. Se arriesgaba corromper una buena parte de la información y perder la que no había logrado copiar todavía. Sólo un poco más. Esperaría un poco más.

Noventa y cinco por ciento. Louis pudo oír el silbido de un hombre acercándose. Noventa y seis. Vamos. Vamos. Él estaba en el noventa y nueve por ciento mientras los pasos comenzaron a acercarse aún más. Mierda. Si el tipo de la limpieza veía la luz del ordenador, lo arrestarían.

Louis trató de taparlo lo mejor que pudo, hasta que finalmente, la ventana apareció con un cien por cien. Proceso completo. Louis arrancó la unidad del equipo y rápidamente dejó el escritorio.

Karl había cerrado la ventana en un momento dado. Louis la abrió de nuevo y cambió a su forma de cuervo. Con cierta renuencia, tomó la unidad en su pico. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado porque si se rascaba, todo su trabajo hasta el momento sería en vano. Habría preferido llevarlo contra su cuello, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo por sí mismo.

Louis se lanzó al aire de la noche al mismo tiempo que el equipo de limpieza llegó a la puerta de la oficina de Karl. Esperó unos instantes, elevándose por encima de la ventana, sólo para comprobar si había borrado sus huellas por completo. El conserje no parecía sospechar nada. Fue a lo suyo, silbando un poco fuera de tono, y después salió de la oficina sin mirar atrás.

Con mucho alivio, Louis se fue volando, en dirección hacia el orfanato. Probablemente sería visto, pero tenía una mejor seguridad que en cualquiera de sus apartamentos. También había establecido que Ivory y el resto de los amigos de Harry que querían ayudar que sólo fueran allí si era absolutamente necesario con el fin de no llamar la atención de quien estaba tras ellos.

Se dio cuenta de un grupo de guardias de la policía que frecuentan las afueras del orfanato. Consideró brevemente ir detrás de ellos antes de desechar la idea. El contenido de la unidad flash que llevaba era más importante. Él podría volver después y vigilarlos.

Louis voló a través de una ventana abierta en una habitación familiar. A diferencia de la ventana en la oficina de Karl, esta ventana particular había sido dejada así a propósito para permitir su ingreso. Wallace estaba esperando en un sofá, con Blue apoyado en él. Parecían estar estudiando algún tipo de papeleo, y una vez más, Louis llamó la atención de lo bien y cómodos que se veían juntos.

Miraron hacia arriba mientras volaba dentro. Louis dejó caer suavemente la unidad flash en la mesa cercana y cambió a su forma humana.

— ¿Algo nuevo de la estación? —le preguntó sin preámbulos.

Wallace le lanzó a Louis un par de pantalones.

—Nada, —dijo mientras Louis se ponía decente.

El video se vigilancia de esa parte del edificio está misteriosamente desaparecido.

Louis no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de Wallace no término con las malas noticias.

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

—Doc está teniendo problemas para mantener a la gente lejos de Harry. Ellos quieren trasladarlo a un centro diferente, más seguro.

Louis recordó de pronto las palabras de Karl, y un sentimiento de temor casi lo ahogó.

—No. No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

—No estoy seguro de que podemos detenerlo, —dijo Blue. —Él es todavía bajo arresto, y su situación no ha mejorado debido a su presunto intento de fuga.

—Doc dijo que ella y Ford va a ir con él donde quieran, —agregó Wallace. —Probablemente sea un buen compromiso.

Excepto que Louis sabía que no era un compromiso. Doc y Ford deben haber sido manipulados para aceptar eso.

—Tú no entiendes, —dijo. —Ellos saben. La gente de la empresa de Harry sabe sobre el síndrome.

Blue y Wallace se limitaron a mirarlo con incredulidad.

—Estás bromeando, —Wallace dijo finalmente.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Yo escuché una conversación en la oficina de Karl Brook. De alguna manera, se enteraron de los poderes de Harry, aunque no sé exactamente en qué medida. Brook no parecía consciente de que fuera cambia de formas. La ayudante de Harry mencionó haberlo visto con garras, pero más allá de eso, nada es claro.

Wallace maldijo.

—Joder. Deben saber sobre la relevancia del orfanato Si consiguen a Harry, Doc, y Ford....

— ¿Qué pasa si Doc y Ford mueren o son incapaces de cuidar del orfanato? —Preguntó Blue.

Su voz era temblorosa, y se aferró a la mano de Wallace tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Louis admitió que ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Era algo que no había considerado en su vida. En cierto modo, los Goldwins habían sido sus padres, y él todavía tenía esa cosa de culto al héroe, donde él creía que nada malo les podía pasar a ellos. Pero ya no era un niño, y no se engañaba a sí mismo. Él entendió lo que decía Blue.

—No estoy seguro, —respondió. —Creo que Ford tendría planes de contingencia, pero nunca nos ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Maldición. —Wallace respiró hondo. —Bueno, no importa ahora. No va a llegar a eso. Blue, llama a Doc. Louis y yo vamos a empezar a trabajar en la unidad flash.

Blue asintió y tomó su teléfono celular. Tener algo que hacer, siempre ayudaba, y, a pesar de la situación, Louis sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de lo mucho que Blue había crecido al lado de Wallace. Se sacudió y tomó la unidad flash.

—He copiado todos los archivos del ordenador de Brook. Tiene que haber algo allí que nos permitirá encontrar una pista.

Louis arrancó el ordenador que había en la habitación, impaciente y ansioso. Su nerviosismo de antes regresó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Era por lo que Wallace le había dicho o podría estar pasando algo más siniestro?

Él consiguió su respuesta cuando Blue de repente habló.

—Doc no contesta su celular y tampoco lo hace Ford, —dijo el joven, con aspecto pálido. —¿Qué hacemos?

Oh no. Había sido demasiado tarde para advertir a sus amigos. Si tan solo Louis se había atrevido a salir de la oficina antes. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que no le tomaría mucho tiempo a Karl hacer su movimiento. Dios, había sido tan idiota.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos, —dijo, ya preparándose para arrojar sus pantalones.

Wallace negó con la cabeza.

—No. Necesitas permanecer aquí, donde es seguro, y mirar por encima de los archivos. Voy a ir a ver lo que puedo rastrear desde la clínica. Tal vez nos preocupamos para nada y se pondrán en contacto con nosotros más tarde.

—Voy a seguir intentando, —Blue ofrecido. —Una llamada fácilmente se puede perder.

Excepto que Louis sabía que ni Doc ni Ford dejarían sus teléfonos celulares atrás en un momento tan difícil. De hecho, nunca dejaron sus teléfonos atrás en absoluto. Tenían muchas cosas que tratar, aun cuando uno de ellos no estaba recibiendo un disparo o siendo agredidos. Su falta de respuesta solamente significaba problemas. Cada fibra de su ser le gritaba encontrar Harry, pero él sabía que tenía que confiar en su amigo y sus instintos. Wallace podría hacer el trazado en lugar de Louis, pero nadie más tenía la experiencia para ir a través de los archivos. Y si algo le había pasado a Doc, Ford, y Harry, como Louis estaba empezando a pensar, la única forma de ayudar sería si todos ellos hicieron su parte.

Apartando su primera respuesta emocional, Louis asintió a Wallace.

—Ve. Yo lo haré lo mejor que pueda aquí.

Wallace debe haber adivinado la angustia de Louis, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, lo abrazó con fuerza. Era algo que Wallace rara vez hacía porque no era grande en las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Louis lo apreciaba, y él encontró fuerza en la promesa silenciosa de Wallace.

Se separaron rápidamente, y después de que Wallace le diera un beso de los labios a Blue, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó Blue.

Louis asintió. Incluso la compañía de Blue sería de gran ayuda ya que si estaba solo, Louis podría abandonar su resolución.

—Voy a tener que ir a través de una gran cantidad de archivos. Sería estupendo si pudieras echarme una mano con eso.

Blue asintió, sus ojos azules llenos de determinación férrea.

—Vamos. Podemos hacer esto. Juntos.

Louis tomó la unidad flash y se sentó en su escritorio. Sí, podrían hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para Harry y sus amigos.


	7. Capítulo 5

Fue un poco frustrante tener una enfermedad falsa cuando todo lo que quería era salir como el infierno del Dodge y correr al lado de su amante. Hasta cierto punto, Harry no habría podido siquiera hacerlo, excepto que era muy consciente del peligro creciente en el que se encontraba.

Al principio, había pensado que el encarcelamiento había sido sobre el fraude en la empresa. Ahora, sin embargo, las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a formar una imagen aún más alarmante.

Doc y Ford se habían visto obligados a aceptar la transferencia de Harry a otro hospital. Harry se dejó llevar y se hizo el muerto como le pidieron. Había esperado escuchar alguna conversación útil, pero la gente que lo había cargado en la nueva furgoneta era tranquila, sin hacer comentarios, excepto para los estrictamente prácticos en relación con su estado de salud. Ni siquiera hablaron del destino al que se dirigían.

Se había consolado con saber que Doc estaría allí, ya que confiaba en que ella y Ford no permitirían que nada le sucediera. Pero a medida que el viaje seguía y seguía, Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué tipo de hospital iban para que fuera tan lejos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, fue descargado de la furgoneta. Aun fingiendo estar inconsciente, Harry escudriñó su nuevo entorno a través de sus pestañas. Él estaba muy consternado al ver a Doc y Ford llegaron al edificio en camas como la suya, ambos aparentemente fuera de combate y atados con puños fuertes.

¿Qué carajo estaba pasando? Seguramente, sus amigos no podían ser conectados de alguna manera con su supuesto crimen. Sus dudas y sospechas eran aparentemente correcta. Y aun así, Harry no podía entender por qué habían sido traídos aquí y lo que sus captores querían.

Por el momento, no podía correr el riesgo de tratar de escapar, por lo que permitió que los hombres lo llevaran dentro de este nuevo edificio. Claramente, ellos pensaban que él no podía hacer nada, pero la fuerza de Harry estaba volviendo más y más con cada segundo. Si pudiera cambiar, se sentiría mejor, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Pero todos ellos estaban siendo observados de cerca, por lo que hasta que él supiera exactamente a lo que se estaban enfrentando, no podía hacer un movimiento, no sin poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos.

Fueron llevados dentro, e incluso si Harry luchó por mantener un ojo en Doc y Ford, fueron, en cierto momento, separados. Las personas que empujan las camas eran tranquila, al menos, hasta que metieron a Harry en una habitación. Cuando empezaron a colocar varios sensores en el cuerpo de Harry, uno de ellos al fin preguntó algo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué va a pasar? —Su voz sonaba un poco familiar, pero Harry no podía ubicarlo.

—Termine de hacer su trabajo y no haga preguntas, —el otro respondió con brusquedad. —Los planes del jefe no son asunto nuestro.

—Yo no diría eso, —respondió el primer hombre. —No sé tú, pero cuando me presenté para este trabajo, no sabía que implicaría violar la ley. No creo que me guste seguir con esto.

Sus palabras dibujaron un suspiro de irritación de su compañero.

— ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué tipo de trabajo paga tan bien en estos días? Y además, ¿de verdad crees que el jefe va a dejarte ir ahora?

—Esa mujer no hizo nada malo, y tampoco lo hizo su hermano, —fue la respuesta. —E incluso si el Sr. Kingston ha cometido un delito, no es nuestro trabajo juzgarlo. Las autoridades competentes estarán molestas cuando se enteran de lo que he-...

Un golpe sordo cortó las palabras del hombre.

—Cierra la boca. Hay más cosas que tú y yo sabemos, y no voy a dejar que lo arruines porque eres una jodida gallina.

Fue en ese momento que Harry reconoció la voz, o más bien ambas voces. Los dos hombres pertenecían al departamento de marketing, pero no trabajaban en la sede principal de la empresa. Harry solamente los había visto un par de veces, cuando ellos habían venido a hablar con Karl.

No era demasiado difícil de entender a partir de ahí que Karl era una de las personas detrás de este plan. Harry suponía que no estaba demasiado sorprendido. El hombre siempre había sido un bastardo calculador. A veces, Harry pensó que podría ser un requisito previo para el trabajo, pero rápidamente había decidido que no, que era sólo la propia personalidad jodida de Karl.

La pregunta ahora era si los otros estaban involucrados o no y qué planes tenían. Sabiendo que Karl había orquestado toda la situación no ayudaría si no podía salir de allí y salvar a sus amigos.

Afortunadamente, los hombres estaban demasiado absortos en su propio argumento para darse cuenta de que estaba despierto y conspirando. Ni siquiera lo averiguarían cuando pusieran los sensores en él. Harry mantuvo su respiración constante y uniforme y su ritmo cardíaco normal. Él sólo lo logró porque ignoró las manos sobre él, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar las razones detrás del plan de Karl.

El dinero en primer lugar, pero luego, Karl no habría tenido ninguna razón para tomar tanto a Doc como a Ford. Y entonces, se preguntaba que pretendía exactamente hacer Karl con los hermanos Goldwins.

Incluso dejando a un lado los seres queridos de Harry, Doc tenía un montón de conexiones, y estas personas en particular estarían molestas si se enteraban de que ella y su hermano había sido dañado. Seguramente Karl se había dado cuenta de ello.

La frescura del sensor colocado en su pecho de repente le dio perspectiva. Él estaba en un hospital, pero también lo estaban Doc y Ford. Su presencia en las camas no tenía ningún sentido a menos que... A menos que alguien se había dado cuenta de que ellos, y Harry, no eran exactamente normales. Joder, si es que tenía razón, estaban en muchos problemas. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

Finalmente, los hombres terminaron su tarea. El golpe parecía haber calmado las protestas del más incierto. Ellos encadenaron a Harry a la cama, y Harry les permitió, a sabiendas de que si fuera necesario, podía salir de los puños. Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que podía ver una cámara mirándolo desde la esquina de la puerta. Podría haber sido invisible, pero la pequeña luz verde parpadeante indicaba que estaba activa llevó la atención de Harry a ella.

Por fin, sus captores abandonaron la sala, y mientras ellos se iban, a través de la puerta abierta, Harry vio más guardias afuera.

Cámaras, grilletes, y por lo que podía decir, un montón de personal de seguridad. La situación se estaba poniendo mejor y mejor.

Diferentes estrategias se arremolinaban en la mente de Harry, pero todas ellas eran dispersas y sin valor. Harry decidió esperar unas horas más y luego sabotear la cámara. Tal vez hasta entonces, alguien vendría a verlo y le daría una pista sobre que en el mundo que estaba pasando.

Por desgracia, su idea resultó ser inútil. Momentos después, los enfermeros que también servían de sus guardias volvieron a entrar en la habitación. Antes de que Harry pudiera decidir moverse, le dispararon una sustancia espesa de color blanco en su IV.

Harry sintió como su algo pesado se cernía sobre su cuerpo. Lo último que vio cuando su mundo se volvió más y más oscuro fue la apertura de la puerta por última vez y dos personas que caminaban en el interior. Karl Brook y Melissa Fee.

(...)

La cabeza de Louis palpitaba con un dolor sordo que no podía ser quitado por los analgésicos. Su pecho se sentía pesado, y su boca tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre de tanto morderse el labio. Ansiedad brotaba de muy dentro de él, aumentando cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. No era algo estrictamente conectado a sus propias circunstancias. Pero la aprehensión todavía estaba allí y se negaba a dejarlo solo, algo distante, como si nadara a través de un velo que no podía ver ni alcanzar. Las emociones de Harry.

En cierto modo, ese sentimiento era un consuelo escondido y un ancla. Ayudó a Louis aferrarse a la cordura mientras nadaba a través de los archivos que contenían un sinfín de figuras e imágenes que significaban demasiado poco para él. Si había algo en la unidad flash, estaba bien escondido. Afortunadamente, Blue había demostrado ser de gran ayuda porque Louis no creía que hubiera podido pasar a través de toda la cantidad de datos por su cuenta.

De repente, Blue se tensó, llamando la atención de Louis hacía él.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Louis.

—Wallace, —Blue respondió después de una pequeña vacilación. — Llegó a la clínica privada. Harry, Ford, y Doc no están. El personal dijo que se hicieron arreglos para transferirlos a otro hospital.

— ¿A qué hospital? —Louis preguntó, tragando el nudo en la garganta.

—Wallace no lo sabe. Parece que la documentación era incompleta y nadie se molestó en comprobar hasta que ya se habían ido.

—Mierda. —Louis respiró hondo. —Está bien. No podemos entrar en pánico. Tenemos los archivos. Sólo tenemos que mirar más de cerca.

Blue asintió.

—Wallace intentará seguirlos por el olor, pero no promete nada.

Louis entendía la posición de Wallace demasiado bien. Incluso para alguien con los sentidos de Wallace, localizar un vehículo desconocido en una ciudad del tamaño de Nueva York era casi imposible. Había demasiados olores que contaminaban el rastro. Las posibilidades de Wallace de encontrar algo de esa manera eran muy escasas.

Maldiciendo su propia falta de previsión, Louis se puso a trabajar.

Deberían haber sido más cuidadosos con Harry y la clínica privada.

Louis nunca había pensado que alguien se atrevería a hacer algo como esto.   
Estaba tan distraído por sus pensamientos que ni siquiera supo cómo se dio cuenta del documento. Estaba escondido entre los archivos del sistema, y no era fácil de detectar, tampoco. Al principio, parecía otro informe financiero inútil. Pero entonces, Louis tomó nota de la etiqueta. Era extraño, una serie de letras y números que no tenían ningún sentido a primera vista. Con el ceño fruncido, Louis abrió el archivo y como era de esperar se encontró con más de lo mismo. Louis se frotó los ojos y examinó la información frente a él.

Parecía... Parecía un estado de cuenta en una forma aproximada. Sólo, si eso fuera cierto, las cantidades movidas eran enormes. No se mencionaban los destinatarios, pero los números parecían ser fechas y el número de una cuenta bancaria. En la experiencia de Louis, las cuentas estaban siempre conectadas con la gente, y la gente tenía direcciones y podían ser localizados.

Apenas logrando reprimir su emoción, Louis arranco uno de sus programas casi legales. Si pudiera encontrar la fuente de estas transferencias, encontraría Harry. Él sólo lo sabía.

Ahora que sabía lo que estaba viendo, él se dio cuenta de las primeras letras del nombre del archivo debía ser las iniciales del banco.

Blue debió sentir su entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Vi una cuenta bancaria sospechosa en estos archivos, y la estoy siguiendo para ver a dónde conduce.

Sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas mientras alimentaba con información el sistema. Él quiso moverse más rápido, buscar más rápido, pero el proceso era minucioso y Louis tenía que tener cuidado, no quería alertar a los servidores de seguridad que protegen los sistemas que estaba hackeando. Desde este lugar, él no sería capaz de hacer cualquier operación, como transferir el dinero a su propia cuenta, sino que debería ser capaz de encontrar el nombre unido estos números.

Blue detuvo su propio trabajo sobre los archivos y lo observó, masticando sus uñas con nerviosismo evidente. Por último, el sistema escupió un nombre. El Hospital Abeldine Frau. Podría haber escrito bingo directamente porque era lo que vio Louis.

— ¿Es esto? —Blue preguntó sin aliento.

Louis asintió.

—Yo creo que sí. Nunca he oído hablar de ello, sin embargo.

Por unos momentos, Blue no habló. Parecía estar mirando a lo lejos algo que Louis no podía esperar para ver. Cuando Blue se volvió hacia él de nuevo, dijo:

—Según Wallace, el hospital es una institución para enfermos mentales, en las afueras de Nueva York. Es un edificio muy antiguo, pero ha sido recientemente renovado.

Un sanatorio. Si Louis hubiera mantenido alguna duda, la explicación la hizo añicos. ¿Qué lugar podría ser más perfecto para poner en práctica experimentos sin ser vistos? Si hubiera gritos, a nadie le importaría o se sorprendería. Si hubiera extraños rumores, serían ignorados porque las rarezas generales rodeaban una institución mental.

—Es ahí, —dijo Louis con decisión. —Tiene que ser ahí.

Apagando el programa, Louis conectó a Internet y googleo el hospital. A veces, la manera más fácil era también la mejor manera. En internet, la información sobre el sanatorio era limitado, pero Louis encontró un pequeño artículo con fecha de sólo unos pocos meses atrás. El hospital había estado pasando por momentos difíciles, y parecía que había recibido asistencia financiera significativa de alguien llamada Johanna Alenson. Si Louis no recordaba mal, la mujer era la hija de Karl Brook.

Apagando el ordenador, Louis compartió una mirada con Blue.

—Llama a todos los demás. Nos reuniremos en frente del hospital y sacaremos a todo el mundo.   
A partir de ahí, las cosas se convirtieron en un frenesí de actividad. Louis y Blue se pusieron en contacto con todas las personas que se les ocurrió, al mismo tiempo haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer discretos y no alarmar a los niños en el orfanato.

Establecieron que se encontrarían en frente del club y salir de allí para ir al sanatorio.

Louis y Blue cambiaron a sus segundas formas y volaron. Habría sido más rápido si Louis hubiera volado por su cuenta-Blue era más lento y tuvo que parar de vez en cuando. Louis deseó poder llevar a Blue ya que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo lejos de Harry y podría significar la desaparición de su compañero.

Su compañero. Era difícil saber cuándo exactamente había llegado a aceptarlo. A veces, tenemos que perder algo para realmente apreciarlo, y Louis decidió que, tan pronto como viera a Harry de nuevo, él escucharía todo lo que el otro hombre tenía que decir. Dios, sólo quería una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Finalmente, él y Blue llegaron al club. Sus amigos ya estaban allí, se reunieron en el callejón de atrás del club, el mismo donde el día anterior, él y Harry había hecho el amor. Aun violento y crudo como había sido, Louis no podría calificarlo como algo diferente. Sólo hacer el amor.

Él y Blue volvieron de nuevo a sus formas humanas. Blue estaba jadeando y viéndose un poco verde. Las mariposas no estaban hechas para el vuelo de larga distancia. Podían viajar grandes distancias, pero no rápidamente, y los cambia-formas no parecían ser de un modo diferente. Aun así, Blue había demostrado ser una gran ventaja, y Louis se reprendió a sí mismo por la carrera en silencio. Tenían llegar a Harry. Sólo tenían que llegar.

Wallace estaba, como siempre, preparado para todo. Ofreció a Blue y a Louis ropa, y Louis se puso rápidamente los proporcionados mientras analizaba el grupo. Aparte de Wallace, Blue y él mismo, Maddox y Avery había aparecido. Ivory y el supuesto novio de Harry, Río, también estaban allí, y Louis ignoró la punzada de celos que sentía al verlos. Kalum también se había unido a ellos, al igual que su hermana, Alicia. ¿Sería esta fuerza suficiente? Louis no lo sabía. Él deseó estar al tanto de cuántas tropas Karl tenían. Mucho, si él tenía que adivinar, si habían subyugado Ford y Doc sin que Ford llegara incluso a ponerse en contacto con alguien.

Incluso si sus compañeros debían haber sabido esto, nadie parecía asustado. Nadie habló incluso más allá de las cuestiones estrictamente necesarias, preguntando sobre la misión u ofreciendo respuestas. Louis había explicado más o menos la situación a través del teléfono, y todos los presentes sabían lo que estaba en juego.

El único visiblemente reacio fue Maddox, pero Louis sabía que no era por miedo por sí mismo. Hasta cierto punto, estaba sorprendido de que Avery había decidido venir, a pesar de que probablemente no debería haberlo estado. Tímido como Avery era, también era una persona muy amable y cariñosa, y haría todo lo posible para ayudar.

Todos ellos se metieron en coches o motocicletas, con Louis montando con Wallace y las otras personas en sus respectivos vehículos. Wallace condujo hacia el sanatorio en completo silencio.

Parecía una eternidad, pero al final, Wallace detuvo el coche.

Naturalmente, se bajaron de sus vehículos a una buena distancia de su destino. No querían arriesgarse a ser visto desde el sanatorio. El grupo se reunió por última vez alrededor de Wallace.

—Por lo tanto, vamos a repasar el plan de nuevo, —dijo Wallace, recuperando un conjunto de planos. —Blue, Avery, y Louis se cuelan en el interior a través de las rejillas de ventilación. -Señaló la zona donde se suponía que tendría que estar la entrada.

—Desde la sala principal de vigilancia, puedo averiguar dónde están, —Louis continuó, —pero antes, necesitamos a alguien que se encargue de los generadores de energía. 

Tenían una idea general en cuanto a la ubicación del área de mantenimiento, pero alguien tendría que ir allí y asegurarse de que su pequeña fiesta no fuera detectada hasta el último momento.

—Rio y yo vamos a tratar con eso, —Ivory ofreció.

—Gracias, Ry, —Wallace respondió. —El resto de nosotros vamos a colarnos dentro y hacernos cargo de los guardias a medida que avanzamos. Vamos a seguir en contacto con los otros equipos usando esto.

Wallace lanzó sus compañeros pequeños auriculares Bluetooth. A Louis, Blue, y Avery no se les dio ningún equipo, ya que tendrían que entrar en forma cambiada. La idea era que, al quedarse con Blue, sería capaz de transmitir todo lo que necesitaban a Wallace con la ayuda del vínculo que había entre Blue y el lobo. Lo único que Louis llevó consigo era un pequeño, destornillador, que iban a necesitar para su infiltración.

Por último, se habían hecho todos los preparativos. Cada equipo se fue por sus propios caminos separados. Louis se quitó la ropa y se movió en su forma animal. Avery y Blue hicieron lo mismo, convirtiéndose en una hermosa paloma blanca y una mariposa azul.

El sanatorio estaba una buena distancia de la ciudad, y no se parecía en nada a la guarida de un científico loco ni nada de eso. De hecho, parecía tranquilo, y se perdió entre una buena cantidad de vegetación. Esto sería una gran ventaja para la misión de Louis.

Él, Avery y Blue volaron hacia el edificio con gran cuidado, deteniéndose en los árboles de vez en cuando, volando cada uno por su lado con cuidad, para que nadie pudiera detectarlos. Louis todavía creía que Karl no se había dado cuenta del alcance de sus capacidades, pero no podía correr el riesgo. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, por lo que las posibilidades de que alguien los detectara eran escasas, pero a pesar de eso tenían que tener cuidado. Debajo de ellos, Louis vio a sus amigos acercándose, moviéndose sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de la vegetación. Como una criatura diurna, Ivory probablemente tenía más problemas que los demás, pero él parecía estar manejándose muy bien, de todos modos.

Después de un tiempo, Louis los perdió de vista. Él estaba más cerca de la estructura, y pudo ver indicios de lo que el hospital realmente era. Había numerosos guardias y la valla adornada alta, más alta de lo que hubiera sido estrictamente necesario. No parecía electrificado, aunque incluso si hubiera sido así, Wallace y los otros podrían todavía saltarla.

Siguiendo el plan, Louis y su equipo volaron hacia las salidas de aire. Ahora aquí venía la parte más difícil. Como era de esperar, los conductos estaban protegidas por rejas gruesas. Ningún pájaro podría tener alguna esperanza de colarse o de romperlo. Ese era el propósito del destornillador. Para usar la herramienta, sin embargo, Louis tendría que cambiar. Además, la ventilación estaba a una buena distancia de la tierra, y no podría llegar a ella en su forma humana.

Compartió una breve mirada con sus compañeros, y todos ellos cambiaron en su forma humana.

—Voy a subir a tus hombros y desenroscar el respiradero, —Avery murmuró. —Blue puede vigilar.

Era un buen plan, y nada más se dijo. Se movieron juntos como un equipo perfecto, y en cuestión de segundos, Avery tenía la rejilla quitada. La dejó en el conducto, y luego, todos se movieron de nuevo sus formas con alas.

Viajando a través de las rejillas de ventilación era más irritante de lo que Louis había esperado. Era más grande que cualquiera de sus compañeros y en esta ocasión particular, resultó ser una desventaja. Aun así, llegaron a su destino sin incidentes. La sala principal del equipo estaba un poco más allá otra rejilla. Había dos hombres en el interior, uno de ellos dormido, el otro viendo los monitores.

Esta vez, no podía desatornillar la rejilla, así que tuvieron que entrar por el camino difícil, violento. Bueno, difícil para el del hospital porque Louis no tuvo reparos con las patadas en el culo.

Louis señaló con el pico al hombre que estaba despierto, en silencio diciendo que él se ocuparía de eso. Avery asintió-en la medida en que pudo en forma de paloma señaló hacia el otro. Satisfecho, Louis puso el plan en marcha.

Eligiendo la mejor posición que pudo encontrar, cambió a su forma humana, prestando especial atención a donde terminaría. No quería romperse ningún hueso en las rejillas. Por suerte, se las arregló para cambiar sin problemas, que le dejó tendido en el conducto, de espaldas, con muy poco espacio para maniobrar. No importaba. No fue espacio lo que necesitaba, si no la concentración.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Louis dio una patada a la reja con todas sus fuerzas. Los tornillos cedieron al asalto, abriendo la rejilla de ventilación. El sonido fue obscenamente alto, pero Louis no dejo que le sobresaltara. Se movió de nuevo a su forma de cuervo, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de alcanzar el borde de la rejilla de ventilación, a continuación, instantes más tarde, cambió de nuevo en un ser humano y se lanzó fuera.

El hombre de los monitores se volvió hacia él, los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Louis aterrizó delante de él y aplicó dos golpes estratégicos, golpeando a su oponente antes de que el chico pudiera incluso proferir un solo sonido.

Con su tarea realizada, se volvió hacia sus amigos. Avery y Blue habían seguido su ejemplo y ahora estaban de pie junto al cuerpo inconsciente del segundo hombre.

Por unos momentos, sólo esperaron, conteniendo el aliento, mirando la puerta. A pesar de sus precauciones, habían hecho un buen montón de ruido. Alguien debió haber oído. Pero, al parecer, nadie lo hizo porque el pasillo detrás de la puerta permaneció en silencio. No hubo gritos de alarma y ni pasos apresurados. Ellos estaban a salvo.

Louis reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

—Está bien, -les dijo a sus amigos. Hasta aquí todo bien. Ahora, comprobemos los monitores.

Se sentó en la mesa donde su oponente había estado y miró a los monitores alimentados por las cámaras. Había muchas cámaras, pero aun así, no las suficientes para cubrir la totalidad del sanatorio con una sola mirada. Le tomó a Lou unos momentos encontrar la manera de rotar entre las cámaras y un par más para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Un pequeño grito de angustia salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Harry estaba encadenado a una cama, un IV bombeaba un líquido de aspecto sospechoso en sus venas. Había varias personas a su alrededor, una pareja vestida con trajes de médico, y un hombre y una mujer con trajes de negocios sobrios. Louis no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que eran Melissa Fee y Karl Brook.

—Joder, —Blue dijo de repente, llamando la atención de Louis. Blue muy rara vez maldecía, por lo que Louis a regañadientes miró para ver lo que su amigo había descubierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el resto de los monitores. Los dos primeros mostraron a Doc y Ford, que era sorprendente. Sin embargo, había muchas otras imágenes similares de personas a las que Louis no conocía. Estaban atados, con el mismo surtido de personas y equipos idénticos a los que había en la habitación de Harry, con la excepción de Melissa y Karl, por supuesto.

Había la leve posibilidad de que los hombres y las mujeres en cuestión fueran pacientes normales. Después de todo, esto era un sanatorio, y debía albergar a gente realmente loca, así como presos. Pero de alguna manera, Louis lo dudaba. De repente, la imagen de su misión adquirió dimensiones mucho más sombríos.

Haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su enfoque, Louis dirigió su atención a la computadora y se detuvo los planes interiores del edificio. Los monitores tenían letras y números asignados, por lo que Louis se dio cuenta de que todos ellos pertenecían a un departamento en particular.   
Encontró lo que buscaba con sorprendente facilidad. La Sección X recién formada, con más de dos docenas de habitaciones, de las cuales diez estaban ocupados. Louis transmitió la información a Blue, que se la transmitió a Wallace a través de su vínculo.

A partir de ahí, Louis no tenía nada más que hacer en el aula de informática. Él memorizó el número de guardias y su patrón de movimiento, esperando que fuera suficiente. No podía quedarse ahí mucho más tiempo. Harry estaba en peligro.

—Quedaos aquí, —les dijo a Blue y Avery. —Yo voy a conseguir Harry. —Sus amigos lo fulminaron con la mirada, sus caras marcadas con la ira.

—No lo creo, —dijo Blue. —Has ayudado rescatar a Wallace. Ahora, vamos a devolverte el favor.

No era realmente sobre devolver un favor, y todos lo sabían. En su mundo, la amistad era uno de los valores más importantes, precisamente porque había pocas personas en las que podían confiar.

Blue y Avery eran amigos de Louis, y él no sería capaz de evitar que su decisión.

Suspirando, Louis asintió.

—Vamos a atar a estos chicos primero, —dijo, señalando a los hombres inconscientes, —y luego vamos a estar fuera.

Justo cuando Louis terminó la frase, las luces de repente se apagaron. Ivory y Río habían hecho su parte. Reconociendo la urgencia de su misión, Louis y sus amigos ataron rápidamente a sus antiguos oponentes con trozos arrancados de su propia ropa y luego se deslizaron fuera de la sala de ordenadores como sombras silenciosas. La mente de Louis era una letanía de una sola idea.

Espérame, Harry. Espérame.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, pero a Louis no le importaba. Él era un cambiaformas diurno, sí, pero nunca había tenido problemas con la oscuridad. De hecho, al crecer, Wallace le había tomado el pelo a menudo diciendo que debería haber sido un búho. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era sombrío, y tuvo la impresión de que alguien les estaba mirando.

Avanzaron hacia el área donde Harry y los otros estaban. Cuando se acercaron, de repente oyeron un gruñido en frente de ellos.

— ¿Lo habéis escuchado? —Avery preguntó en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

Louis asintió y tomó las manos de sus amigos. Había algo delante de ellos, y no era amable.

—Volved lentamente, —susurró de vuelta. —No queremos hacer ningún movimiento brusco.

Las sombras parecían moverse, y Louis sintió la presencia de otra persona con el síndrome. ¿Podría Karl tener lacayos que tenían S.S.E.X.? Louis esperaba que no, porque complicaría las cosas enormemente.

Mientras Louis se preguntaba eso, el aire cambió, el sonido casi inaudible de patas golpeando el suelo fresco alertó a Louis del peligro.

— ¡Cambien! -les dijo a sus amigos, sin siquiera molestarse en permanecer discreto.

Al instante, todos se convirtieron en su segunda forma y se fueron volando. Por desgracia, antes de Louis pudiera alcanzar una altura segura, un cuerpo grande, felino lo agarró en el aire. Sabiendo que estaba jodido si permanecía en forma de cuervo, Louis se movió de nuevo a su forma humana. Su espalda golpeó el suelo con dolor, pero permaneció inmóvil. Por encima de él, una gran pantera negro se alzaba, dejando al descubierto los colmillos afilados.

Oh, mierda.


	8. Capítulo 6

La cabeza de Harry palpitaba con un dolor sordo y molesto. Esto se estaba haciendo muy visto. Estaba enfermo y cansado de ser noqueado, atacado, disparado, e inmovilizado. No tenía idea de qué era la sustancia del IV que bombeaban en él, pero parecía ser bastante potente, ya que había prolongado artificialmente su inconsciencia durante mucho más tiempo de lo que le habría gustado.

En cierto modo, Harry se sorprendió de que el sedante incluso funcionaba. Por lo general, la medicina humana tenía efectos extraños en las personas con SSEX o no les afectaba en absoluto. Harry se preguntó qué otros secretos escondía este hospital. Sobre todo, se preguntaba si llegaría a conocerlos.

Sin embargo, su sistema inmunológico luchó contra la sustancia, y Harry se despertó. Él no podría haber estado fuera por mucho tiempo debido a que Melissa y Karl estaban todavía en la habitación.

—Atadle más fuerte, —Karl estaba diciendo. —No queremos sorpresas.

—Sí, señor, —uno de los técnicos obedientemente respondió. Al parecer, los grilletes que ataban a Harry a la cama no eran suficientes, correas de cuero duro fueron atadas alrededor de su cuerpo, esencialmente inmovilizándolo.

Técnicamente hablando, Harry todavía podría haber escapado de ellos si cambiaba a su forma de lobo, pero él se mantuvo reacio a hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que todas sus otras opciones hubieran acabado.

Por desgracia, esta vez no podía fingir que no había despertado.

—Oh, él está volviendo en sí, —dijo Melissa con ligera ansiedad en su voz. — ¿Está bien?

—Está bien, —Karl respondió. Él no puede liberarse. —Él le sonrió a Harry. — ¿Puede usted, mi querido señor Kingston?

Harry habría escupido al hombre si su boca no hubiera estado tan seca. En cambio, él le regaló a su ex colega su mejor mirada.

—Usted no va a salirse con la suya.

—Oh, permítame no estar de acuerdo. —Karl se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y ahuecó su mejilla en un gesto casi suave.

Revolvió el estómago de Harry, incluso si el contacto no tenía nada de naturaleza sexual.

El agarre de Karl en la mejilla se apretó y sus uñas se clavaron en la carne de Harry tan duro que sacaron sangre.

—Tú no eres diferente a todos los demás, mi amigo. — Él rio. —Tú no eres más que otro de mis peones, y hasta ahora, usted ha hecho su trabajo muy bien.

—Estás loco, —Harry respondió automáticamente. —¿Mi deber? ¿Qué coño estás hablando?

Karl rio de nuevo.

—Te voy a dar una pequeña pista. Usted no debe perder la calma cuando está en la oficina. Nunca se sabe quién puede verlo.

Harry le dio al hombre una mirada en blanco.

—No sé lo que estás hablando.

— ¿No? —Karl agitó una mano y un ordenador portátil apareció en el campo de la visión de Harry. —Muéstrale, querida.

Estaba hablando con Melissa. La maldita perra presionó algunas teclas y luego volvió el portátil hacia Harry. Un video estaba reproduciéndose.

Harry reconoció de inmediato el fondo. Era su oficina. Harry nunca se había molestado en personalizarlo, pero reconoció las pequeñas cosas que la hicieron suya, algunos regalos que había recibido a lo largo de su tiempo en la empresa de sus compañeros de trabajo. Y, por supuesto, él reconoció su propia figura. En este video en particular, él estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, agarrando la madera de la mesa con ira evidente. Y, por desgracia, su mano tenía garras.

En ese momento, Harry recordó el día en que había ocurrido. Se acercó a él con una claridad cristalina, como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer.

Harry estudió los archivos frente a él, haciendo una mueca y apenas logrando contener su aburrimiento. Por lo general, los números eran sus amigos, pero hoy, simplemente no podría centrarse. Robó otra mirada a la hora, deseando que las manecillas del reloj obstinados se movieran más rápido. Por supuesto, se negaron, y Harry se obligó a apartar la mirada. Sólo un poco más, se dijo, sólo un poco más de tiempo.

Esta noche, tenía una cita con Louis, después de varios días de no ver al hombre. Louis había estado ocupado con una asignación de trabajo importante y sin parar de trabajar, por lo que Harry había hecho todo lo posible para ser un novio que le apoya y no acosar al cuervo con su necesidad. Finalmente, la espera había valido la pena, y él por fin iba a tener a Louis para él solo.

Había hecho todos los preparativos. Se había preparado con entradas para un espectáculo que Louis había querido ver, había hecho las reservas para un restaurante muy popular. Y, por supuesto, que había comprado suministros para su entretenimiento nocturno más íntimo. Dios, no podía esperar.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más rápido, y él apartó su ansiedad, diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo otra llamada. Él no tenía que idealizar todo lo que Louis hacía como si fuera una adolescente.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Harry pulsó aceptar. A pesar de su resolución, se encontró saludó a Louis con exuberancia especial.

—Hola bebe. Estoy muy feliz de saber de ti. ¿Qué tal?

—Hola, Harry, —dijo Louis en voz baja. —Necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de algo.

La voz de disculpa de Louis inmediatamente lo puso en estado de alerta.

—Oh, oh, yo conozco ese tono. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Yo voy a llegar un poco tarde esta noche, —respondió Louis. —Lo siento mucho. Wallace necesita mi ayuda con algo, pero podemos quedar unas horas después de lo inicialmente planeado.

Por unos momentos, las palabras en realidad no fueron procesadas. Harry vio todos sus planes cayendo como un castillo de naipes. Y había una palabra que identificaba la causa. Wallace.

—Tu ayuda, —repitió entre dientes apretados.

—Es importante, —el cuervo respondió: —pero no debe llevar mucho tiempo.

Harry estaba fuera de sí por la rabia. Su visión se había puesta negra de furia, y él agarró el borde de la mesa con una mano que de pronto tenía garras.

— ¿Sabes qué? olvídalo. No quisiera molestar tu agradable velada con Wallace.

—Harry, no seas así. —Louis sonaba cansado. —Sabes que he estado ocupado con el trabajo últimamente, y no he pasado tiempo con nadie. Wallace me ha pedido ayuda con uno de sus casos. Es urgente, de lo contrario no me habría molestado con él.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, —el cuervo respondió, ahora parecía irritado. —Vamos a... continuar esta conversación esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry quería negarse, decir, ¡joder no! pero necesitaba desesperadamente ver a Louis. Su lobo aulló con el deseo de verle, y si tenía que estar sin él un día más, iba a morir.

—Bien, —respondió. —En mi casa, esta noche.

Compartieron un adiós tenso, y cuando Louis terminó la llamada, Harry se quedó mirando el teléfono celular. En un ataque de ira, rugió y lo aplastó en su puño, tirando los restos de plástico y de metal contra la pared. Maldito sea Wallace. Maldito sea hasta el infierno.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Harry recordó que él estaba en el trabajo y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder los estribos de esa manera.

Cerró distancia con sus emociones, recogió los restos de su teléfono y los tiró a la basura.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó.

Su asistente, Melissa, se asomó, viéndose un poco confundido.

— ¿Está todo bien, señor?

—Todo está bien. —Harry le ofreció una sonrisa falsa. —Acabo de tener un pequeño desacuerdo con alguien, pero está todo aclarado ahora.

Melissa no parecía muy convencida.

—Está bien, pero si hay algo que necesita, lo que sea...

No era la primera vez que Melissa había coqueteado con Harry, y él no tenía la paciencia para ello ahora. Ella era muy bonita, y si la hubiera conocido en un club hace unos meses, podría haber tomado su oferta. Pero ahora, él tenía a Louis la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos, y en todo caso, no iniciaba ningún tipo de relaciones en el trabajo. Era demasiado arriesgado porque él no quería oportunidad de que nadie se entere sobre el síndrome.

—Gracias, Melissa. Se lo haré saber.

Ella se fue sin más comentarios, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un suave clic. Harry se quedó solo en su despacho, con sólo el reloj burlándose de el como compañía. Parecía que iba a tener más tiempo para terminar su trabajo de lo que esperaba.

Ese día, Harry y Louis finalmente se habían encontrado y dormido juntos en el apartamento de Harry. Nada se dijo sobre la llamada telefónica, pero había sido uno de los muchos argumentos que finalmente llevaron a su ruptura.

Harry recordaba bien, sí, pero él nunca pensó que alguien había sido testigo de la pérdida de su temperamento. Parecía que le habían observado durante más tiempo de lo que había pensado originalmente, lo que le llevó a pensar que, si hubiera tenido el síndrome, Karl lo habría utilizado como chivo expiatorio para el fraude independientemente de las circunstancias. Jodido hijo de puta. Harry había pensado que odiaba a Wallace, pero se dio cuenta ahora que la primera vez que experimentaba el odio fue hacia Karl.

Karl se rio de él, como si fuera consciente de sus pensamientos.

—Yo sé lo que eres, Harry, y sé lo que son tus amigos. Para el momento en el que termine contigo todos pensarán que los Goldwins han organizado tu huida y huyeron ellos mismos para cubrir sus huellas. Y mientras tanto, sus genes encantadores serán míos, y yo voy a ser capaz de encontrar el secreto que ocultan.

Karl asintió a uno de los técnicos, y de repente, corriente eléctrica pasó a través de las esposas alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos de Harry. Las restricciones que atravesaban su pecho y los sensores parecían tener algún tipo de relación con la máquina alimentando con energía eléctrica las esposas, y el cuerpo de Harry fue asaltado por el dolor. Harry apenas logró ahogar su grito, y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Karl sabía no sólo sobre el síndrome, sino también sobre el cambio de forma. La forma en que le estaba obligado ahora hizo imposible para él cambiar de forma segura y escapar.

Tan pronto como Harry pensó esto, las luces de la sala de repente se apagaron. Harry fue invadido por una mezcla de emoción y paz, y de repente sabía que su compañero estaba en el edificio. Su encantador cuervo había llegado por él.

Sin un momento de vacilación, Harry permitió que el cambio fluya por encima de él. Sin la ayuda de la electricidad, los grilletes y las correas no podían retenerlo cuando sus huesos se reformaron y su forma humana se fundió en la de un lobo. Aprovechando la confusión, Harry saltó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo en cuatro patas.

Hubo gritos de pánico de todos, los llamados médicos no podían ver nada en la sala sin ventanas alrededor. Karl estaba dando órdenes enojado, y Harry podía ver a Melissa aferrándose al brazo de Karl, gimiendo suavemente.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Karl gritó en un intento de poner orden. —Creía que el hospital tenía fuentes independientes de electricidad.

Harry tenía ganas de reír. ¿El hombre estaba bromeando? Harry podía oler su miedo ¿y Karl estaba preguntando acerca de los problemas de mantenimiento? Quizás Karl simplemente quería mantener la fachada de control, que Harry podía entender. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no había sido exactamente silencioso al liberarse sí mismo, y si estuviera en los zapatos de Karl, estaría muy asustado.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Harry no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Karl se escape. Gruñendo bajo, se preparó para saltar. Pero mientras lo hacía, una ola de miedo, de terror puro, distante que no era suyo se apoderó de él. Louis. Louis estaba en peligro.

La venganza de Harry sobre Karl tendría que esperar. Louis era más importante, y Harry tenía la sensación de que la vida misma de su compañero estaba en peligro.

Sin siquiera molestarse en cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana, Harry se abalanzó sobre la puerta. Se estrelló abriéndola con un sonido ensordecedor. Algunas astillas se incrustaron en la carne de Harry, pero no les importaba. Corrió por los pasillos, siguiendo el instinto que le llevó a su compañero.

El aroma de Louis se hizo más fuerte y más fuerte, pero se vio empañado por otra cosa, la presencia de otro cambiaformas que no era ninguno de sus amigos. Y luego, Harry vio, y el terror y la ira que lo recorrió amenazaron con cortarle el aire. Louis estaba en el suelo, atrapado por el enorme cuerpo de una pantera negra.

En condiciones normales, Harry podría haber evitado la lucha contra una pantera. Los grandes felinos eran a menudo más fuertes que los lobos, especialmente en lugares cerrados. Pero incluso si eso era cierto, Harry con mucho gusto moriría por Louis.

Sin esperar un solo segundo, Harry saltó hacia delante, hacia la pantera. El felino pareció sentirle y se volvió, caminando lejos de Louis, que, al parecer, no era una amenaza.

Harry miró a su oponente, tratando de decidir por dónde atacar.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Karl y sus lacayos se presentaran. Si estaba en lo cierto, esta pantera de alguna manera debía ser su aliado, por lo que Harry tenía que acabar con él. Pero el sedante en su torrente sanguíneo había dejado una debilidad persistente en sus músculos, la descarga eléctrica no había ayudado, y una vez que la alta adrenalina comenzara a disminuir, él sería incapaz de mantenerse firme frente al felino.

Louis trató lentamente de alejarse de la pantera, pero el gato grande coloco una pata en el pecho de Louis, manteniéndole presionado. Se encontró con la mirada de Harry, como si le retara acercarse. Había inteligencia en esos ojos negros. La pantera sabía que Louis estaba destinado a Harry.

Atacar podría llevar al felino a rasgar la garganta de Louis. El lobo de Harry paseaba y se quejó en su interior, incierto y enojado. Si él no podía contener físicamente a la pantera, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

Detrás de Harry, la voz de Karl sonaba.

—Encuéntrenlo, ahora, y comprueben las otras celdas. No queremos que nuestros prisioneros se escapen.

Las linternas echaron a un lado la oscuridad, y Harry se debatía entre tomar su única oportunidad de asaltar a la pantera o cambiar y tratar de razonar con el ser humano en el interior del animal. Al final, él no tenía que elegir cualquiera de las opciones. El gran gato se puso tenso al oír la voz de Karl.

Aparentemente perdió interés en Louis, y merodeaba hacia adelante, con la mirada en el pasillo más allá de Harry. Por un breve instante, la pantera se encontró con la mirada de Harry, una vez más. Por instinto, Harry se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el felino pase. Casi pensó que el otro cambiaformas lo atacaría, pero el gato grande simplemente caminó junto a él sin ninguna otra reacción.

Harry sabía que Karl y sus compinches estaban justo detrás de él, pero no podría importarle menos. Él corrió al lado de Louis y llegó justo cuando Louis se levantó. Cambió a su forma humana y recogió el cuerpo desnudo de Louis en contra del suyo propio, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso que sabía a necesidad y desesperación. Harry llevó a Louis contra la pared, dándose un festín con la boca del otro hombre. Por un minuto, mientras estaba en la celda de Karl, había pensado que nunca podría ver a Louis de nuevo. Él metió la lengua en la boca del cuervo, probando, explorando, reclamando al hombre que ahora sabía que era su compañero.

No hubo más dudas y no más vacilaciones. Sus pollas duras golpearon una contra la otra, y Harry envolvió su puño alrededor de las dos erecciones. Tanto su gemido como el de Louis fueron tragados en su beso voraz, un beso que sólo brevemente rompieron para tomar unas cuantas respiraciones. Entonces, aplastaron sus labios una vez más juntos, encerrados en un abrazo apasionado instado por el peligro y su separación.

Louis levantó una pierna y la envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Harry, dándole acceso a Harry a su abertura inferior. Harry bajo una mano, frotando contra el pequeño agujero, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de los músculos que lo guardaban. Dios, él quería estar dentro de su compañero, tanto que le dolía.

Podría haber tomado a Louis en ese mismo momento, pero el sonido de un rugido felino en voz alta lo sacó de su trance inducido por la lujuria. Él se separó de Louis, recordando dónde estaban y que la situación todavía era preocupante.

Tapó el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo y se preparó para la batalla.

Vio a los hombres de Karl en el otro extremo del pasillo. Por unos momentos, él no vio a Karl, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en la pantera negra. El gran felino se daba un festín con la carne de un hombre caído. Harry no podía jurar, pero su mejor conjetura es que la desafortunada víctima era Karl. Esto en cuanto a su teoría de que la pantera estaba trabajando para Karl.

Al principio, los guardias parecían aterrorizados, pero luego, debieron haber recordado que tenían armas. Apuntaron las armas de fuego en la pantera, y el felino estaba demasiado absorto devastando a su presa para prestar atención.

A pesar del ataque de la pantera contra Louis, Harry no podía permitir que el otro cambiaformas muriera.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó. —¡Arma!

La pantera no lo oyó o ignoró la advertencia. Era demasiado tarde para que Harry hiciera cualquier otra cosa, por lo que tomó la oportunidad. Él cambió a su forma animal, lanzó un aullido, y se lanzó hacia adelante.

Su iniciativa provocó el mismo comportamiento en sus amigos. Harry sintió, más que vio, a Louis cambiar. En un desarrollo más sorprendente, Avery y Blue se lanzaron hacia adelante. No podían hacer mucho en forma cambiada, pero sus formas más frágiles, más pequeñas eran en realidad muy sigilosas. Aterrizaron detrás del grupo y cambiaron a sus formas humanas, tomando al grupo de guardias por sorpresa. Louis tomó un enfoque más directo, y gritó con locura cuando asaltó la cara del hombre más cercano a la pantera.

Como era de esperar, el pánico estalló. Las armas se dispararon, pero los hombres ya no sabían dónde disparar. Sus enemigos parecían venir de todas direcciones, algo que obviamente no habían previsto.

No ayudó que Avery y Blue se mantuvieran cambiando de forma humana a sus segundas formas casi indetectables, confundiendo a los guardias aún más. Si Harry quería ser honesto, estaba muy sorprendido e impresionado por el dominio de las habilidades de los hombres jóvenes. No todo el mundo podía hacer algo así, sobre todo con tan poco entrenamiento como los dos tenían.

Afortunadamente, la pantera tomó su señal y saltó hacia atrás apenas unos segundos antes de que una bala impactara en el lugar donde había estado. En lugar de golpear el felino, sin embargo, dio en el cuerpo de su víctima. El tirador debió haberse dado cuenta de su error. Harry le oyó maldecir y reorientar su escopeta. No sabía cómo podía centrarse estrictamente en la que el hombre de todos los presentes, pero de alguna manera, lo hizo.

Harry saltó hacia el chico, de repente sabiendo que tenía que detener al soldado de disparar de nuevo. Golpeó al hombre duro, la fuerza mayor de su lobo enviando al guardia de estrellarse contra el suelo. Gritando, el chico dejó caer su rifle, y mientras lo hacía, otro disparo sonó. Rebotó en el suelo y, antes de que Harry podría tratar de gritar otra advertencia, golpeó a Louis.

Fue la cosa más improbable posible, y Harry observaba todo en cámara lenta, horrorizado y congelado. Un aullido fue arrancado de su garganta, el aullido de un lobo separado de su compañero momentos después de su reunión. Abandonó a su presa y corrió a donde Louis había caído, gruñendo con furia a los hombres que habrían atacado a Louis de nuevo.

Louis todavía estaba vivo, gracias a Dios, pero el impacto de la bala le había noqueado. Harry levantó suavemente el cuerpo del cuervo con su hocico, apartándole de la escena de la batalla. En este punto, no se atrevía a preocuparse por alguien que no fuera Louis.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, colocó a Louis en el suelo. Él tocó el plumaje negro del cuervo con su nariz, sin palabras pidiéndole que se despierte.

Él necesitaba desesperadamente un médico, pero no tenía manera de encontrar uno, que era bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un hospital. A pocos pies de distancia de él, los seres humanos se estaban reagrupando. Con solamente la ayuda de Avery y de Blue, la pantera sólo podía retenerlos durante un tiempo.

Harry se quebró. No podía dejar a sus amigos morir, pero tampoco podía abandonar a su pareja. Cualquiera podría venir y herir a Louis en su estado vulnerable. Aullando su desesperación, Harry trató de llamar a alguien quien quisiera escucharlo.

Para su sorpresa, su petición fue respondida. Varios cambiaformas comenzaron a aparecer. Al principio, Harry sólo les percibía, como se sentiría la aproximación de una tormenta eléctrica. Entonces, la sensación de familiaridad le golpeó. Finalmente, llegaron los refuerzos. Harry reconocido a Wallace, ya que incluso en forma cambiada, el lobo tenía ese aire silencioso, amenazante, y protector.

Ivory y Río también habían venido. Harry tendría que ser ciego para no ver el ártico pelaje del zorro de Ivory. La capa rojiza de Río era un poco menos visible. Había algunos otros cambiaformas, incluyendo un tigre que Harry creyó reconocer.

Por último, mientras que el grupo hizo brevemente el trabajo con los guardias de Karl, Doc y Ford aparecieron. Doc estaba todavía en su forma humana, por supuesto, ya que como una criatura acuática, no podía cambiar como ellos. Ford la escoltó al lado de Harry, su forma leonina bloqueando cualquier posible amenaza.

Se arrodilló al lado de Harry y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Déjame ver, Harry. Tengo que ver para ayudar.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba protegiendo instintivamente el cuerpo herido de Louis con el suyo propia y se obligó a retroceder un poco. No pudo evitar un pequeño gruñido cuando Doc se acercó a él.

Su bestia quería saltar antes de que ella hiriera al cuervo aún más, pero su lado humano sabía que Louis necesitaba su ayuda.

Impotente, la veía suavizar las plumas negras y analizar la herida de Louis. Acostándose junto a Louis, Harry trato de instar a su compañera a despertar. Había tantas cosas que quedaban por decir. Su historia no puede terminar aquí. Harry no lo aceptaría.

—Tengo que quitar la bala, —Doc dijo, —para que pueda cambiar.

Suavemente, levantó al cuervo.

—Vamos. Una de estas habitaciones tiene que tener un poco de equipo que podemos utilizar.

Para sorpresa de Harry, un hombre alto y negro apareció detrás de ellos.

—Ven conmigo, —dijo en voz baja. —Conozco un lugar.

Fue la pantera, Harry se dio cuenta en estado de shock. Ya no parecía de ninguna manera hostil, y por alguna razón, Harry confiaba en él.

La batalla detrás de ellos había terminado en un punto, y todos los soldados estaban muertos o inconscientes. La pantera llevó a Harry y sus compañeros a una habitación cerca, donde encontraron una cama de examen y equipo utilizado para todo tipo de operaciones. Doc asintió con satisfacción y de inmediato procedió a retirar la bala de Louis.

Harry paseaba mientras esperaba, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo era su tenue conexión, a medio formar con Louis. A través de ella, no solo pudo sentir el dolor de Louis, sino también el hecho de que el otro hombre estaba vivo.

La operación no podría haber sido fácil, ya que el hospital estaba todavía oscuro. Afortunadamente, Doc logró recuperar el proyectil, y casi al instante, Louis se movió a su forma humana.

—Él va a estar bien, —dijo Doc.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Doc bajó la mirada hacia él, que recordó que ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiar de forma. A toda prisa, solucionó el problema, permitiendo que el cambio fluyera por encima de él. Su forma humana tomó el lugar del lobo, y Harry corrió a Louis, de rodillas junto a la cama.

— ¿Lo hará realmente? —preguntó a Doc.

Ella asintió.

—La bala golpeó su ala, y fue sobre todo la conmoción lo que lo noqueó. Él se va a recuperar.

Como si haber escuchado sus palabras, Louis abrió los ojos.

—Hola, —le susurró a Harry. —Que gusto encontrarte aquí.

Harry podría haber llorado de alivio.

—Lo mismo digo, —respondió con una sonrisa. Le acarició el pelo de Louis con una mano temblorosa. —No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez. Me has asustado jodidamente.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento. —Louis hizo una mueca mientras trataba de levantarse. —Cuando vi que te disparaban en la prisión, casi pierdo mi mente.

Ellos simplemente se miraron, por primera vez, reconociendo lo que su relación significaba realmente. Harry nunca había confesado al cuervo su amor, siempre pensando que sus sentimientos le hacían débil. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para admitir sus celos porque él siempre había pensado que Louis amaba a otro.

Había sido justo en frente de él, las veces que Louis mencionó el nombre de Wallace y siempre que Louis se negó a mudarse con Harry debido a Wallace. Pero ahora... Ahora, Harry podía ver que había estado demasiado ciego para darse cuenta. Vio el amor en sus ojos, auténtico, amor puro. Eran compañeros. Ellos siempre lo habían sido, sólo que ellos fueron demasiado tercos para comprenderlo plenamente.

A Harry le hubiera gustado que el momento no terminara nunca. Habría querido meterse en la cama con Louis y simplemente abrazar a su compañero y mantenerlo en sus brazos hasta que el mundo ya no existiera. Quería aclarar todos los malentendidos entre ellos y asegurar al cuervo que nada de esto jamás volvería a suceder. Nada de eso ocurrió. En cambio, sus amigos irrumpieron en la habitación, rompiendo su cercanía.

—No pudimos encontrar Melissa, —dijo Ivory. —Wallace fue tras ella, pero creemos que debe haber huido, mientras que Karl se quedó para atraparnos.

Harry no podía molestarse en preocuparse por su ausencia.

—Asumo que Karl está muerto, —murmuró, todavía incapaz de mirar la cara de Louis.

—Muy muerto, —la extraña pantera respondió con satisfacción no disimulada. Harry se había olvidado de él por completo, pero al parecer el hombre había permanecido allí. —Me aseguré de ello.

¿Qué podría alguien decir a eso? ¿Gracias? ¿Bien hecho? Harry había odiado a Karl, pero también había conocido al hombre desde hacía años y no podía imaginarse a sí mismo darse un festín con la carne de Karl como la pantera hizo.

—Supongo que está de nuestro lado, entonces, —ofreció sin convicción.

El hombre moreno le dio una mirada extraña.

—Yo estoy de mi lado. Sólo sucede que tiene los mismos objetivos que tengo. —Hizo una pausa, como si se diera cuenta cuan gilipollas sonaba. —Pero si usted está preocupado acerca de que salte sobre su hombre nuevo, no lo hagas. Yo pensaba que era uno de los hombres de Karl. No tengo ninguna intención de pelear con nadie, excepto con ellos.

Harry asintió, satisfecho por la tranquilidad. Su breve conversación terminó cuando Ford elevó la voz:

—Mira, no podemos permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo. Usted, pantera, —dijo, — ¿sabe dónde tienen los registros aquí?

—Mi nombre es Onyx, —el desconocido dijo con altivez. —Y sí, lo sé. ¿Usted desea destruirlos?

Onyx, ¿eh? Harry pensó lejanamente que el nombre le convenía, quizá demasiado bien.

—No podemos estar conectados a estos eventos, —Ford le dijo Onyx. —Por el momento, el personal tiene demasiado miedo, pero alguien va a llamar a la policía. Cuando eso sucede, tenemos que tener todos los videos borrados y los registros de nuestra presencia aquí desaparecidos.

—Hay otros aquí, —dijo Onyx. —Todos deben estar en peores condiciones que yo si no logran escapar de sus cerdas cuando habéis atacado.

Harry respiró hondo. El pensamiento de otra persona atada a una cama, drogada en el olvido, y en la misericordia de Karl como él mismo había estado hecho revolvió su estómago.

—Cierto. Tenemos que dividirnos en equipos. Ellos no pueden quedarse atrás.

Louis luchaba por salir de la cama.

—Yo me encargo de la sala de ordenadores si alguien pone los generadores de nuevo en marcha.

—Imposible. —Ivory se encogió de hombros. —Eso no va a suceder sin reparaciones extensas.

—Mierda. —Ford se frotó los ojos. —Está bien, nuevo plan. Tenemos que evacuar esta ala del sanatorio y quemarlo todo.

—Eso podría funcionar, —Louis respondió. —Esta ala está separada del resto del hospital.

—Muy bien, eso es lo que vamos a hacer, —Ford ordenó. —Lleven a todo el mundo fuera tan pronto como sea posible. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

Harry ni siquiera pensó en cuestionar a Ford. El león estaba acostumbrado a tratar con este tipo de cosas, y Harry sólo quería que él mismo y, especialmente, su compañero salieran de allí. Se organizaron en equipos, y Harry, por supuesto, se mantuvo al lado de Louis. Louis marcó una distancia.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí. Vamos. Voy a estar bien.

Pero a pesar de las protestas de Louis, Harry les llevó a él y a Doc fuera primero. Después de eso, pensó mejor, sabiendo que el cuervo estaba lejos de daños. Regresó al edificio, corriendo para ayudar a los demás en la evacuación.

Onyx explicó dónde estaban todos. Parecía que Karl había conseguido de alguna manera apoderarse de otras personas con SSEX, y su hallazgo del secreto de Harry había sido una mera coincidencia. Sabiendo lo que hizo ahora, Harry podría fácilmente averiguar que el hombre lo tenía en la mira con la intención de inculparle por el fraude y terminó viendo su pérdida de temperamento.

Afortunadamente, con la ayuda de Onyx, Harry y los demás lograron la liberación de todos los pacientes. Se encontraban en diversas etapas de conciencia, algunos de ellos viéndose bastante asustados y sin saber quién eran y dónde estaban. Obviamente, habían sido abusados, tanto física como mentalmente. A Harry le hubiera gustado resucitar a Karl, sólo para matarlo de nuevo. Él podía entender ahora por qué Onyx había hecho eso en ese momento, Harry le habría arrancado fácilmente la garganta a ese monstruo por sí mismo.

También se llevaron a los guardias y el personal que quedaron inconscientes. Una parte ya había huido, pero Harry no podía preocuparse por eso. Después de que terminaron la tarea, se encontraron con un nuevo problema, el transporte de los ex presos. Incluso después de que trajeron sus propios coches allí, había demasiadas personas para caber todos ellos dentro de los vehículos. Onyx resolvió el problema por ellos, buscando las llaves de algunos de los coches en el aparcamiento. Harry y los otros metieron todos dentro. Varios de los coches se marcharon, dejando sólo a Harry, Doc, y Kalum esperando a Ford para salir. Una explosión sonó en el interior del hospital, y Doc soltó un sonido agudo de consternación.

Ella trató de lanzarse hacia adelante, pero Kalum la retuvo.

—Él puede hacerlo. Él lo hará.

Mientras Kalum lo decía, Ford salió del edificio, y parecía completamente ileso.

— ¡Vamos! —les gritó. —No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Todos tomaron sus asientos en el coche restante y Kalum se puso en marcha, dejando el hospital atrás. Al llegar a la carretera, oyeron las sirenas, y pronto, ambulancias y coches de policía pasaron.

Afortunadamente, el tráfico era muy intenso, incluso en esta hora, para que nadie los detuviera.

Harry se desplomó en su asiento, la adrenalina comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejándolo sintiéndose débil. Se acababa de recuperar de la herida de bala, y los sedantes y los choques eléctricos no habían ayudado a su condición.

Pero a pesar de todo, por primera vez en muchos meses, Harry se sintió en paz. Su mente regresó a la expresión de Louis de antes. Oh, él todavía estaba en un montón de problemas, pero de alguna manera, sabiendo que Louis estaba a su lado lo hizo sentir mejor. Ahora, si sólo llegaran al maldito orfanato ya. Él desesperadamente quería ver a Louis, besarlo y tocarlo.

Su imaginación se disparó, y se quedó dormido mientras el coche avanzaba por las calles de Nueva York. En un momento dado, Harry creyó oír Doc hablar con alguien por teléfono, pero podría haber sido fácilmente una conversación con Ford. En realidad no podía prestar atención.

Por último, el coche se detuvo. Harry parpadeó, alejando el cansancio, esperando ver el orfanato o, tal vez, el apartamento de Louis. Él no lo hizo. El edificio era completamente desconocido, y lo único que identificó que era un pequeño panel que decía: Hospital Privado de Santa María. Oh no. No otra vez.

— ¿Doc? —preguntó.

—Lo siento por esto, Harry, pero sigues siendo un hombre buscado, —dijo ella. —No puedo correr el riesgo de tener la atención de las fuerzas del orden en el orfanato.

—Vamos a hacer los arreglos para que la desaparición de hoy no te afecte de ninguna manera, —agregó Ford. —No te preocupes. Confía en nosotros.

El mundo pacífico de Harry se hizo añicos. Él había confiado, pero realmente no había llegado a ninguna parte.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, Rutherford, —respondió —fríamente. Tú no eres el que tiene que revivir esa pesadilla.

Lo miraron con expresiones gemelas de malestar. Por último, Harry decidió que era inútil. Ellos tenían buenas intenciones, y al final, esto fue su culpa, por permitir que Karl averiguara su secreto.

—Vamos, —murmuró en voz baja. —Vamos a terminar con esto. Quiero dormir un poco.

Ford asintió en silencio y salió del coche. Ya había enfermeras esperando, y mientras estaba llevado secretamente al ala privada, Harry se preguntaba cuando en el mundo podría ver a Louis de nuevo.


	9. Capítulo 7

Unos meses después

Louis se paseaba frente a la prisión, mirando el reloj. Esto ya se estaba volviendo ridículo. No debería estar aquí en absoluto, y menos aun esperando horas y horas. Pero, al parecer, las cosas no podrían ser fáciles en su vida. A pesar de la evidencia que Louis había encontrado sobre las actividades de Karl, Harry todavía había sido condenado a dos años de prisión por su supuesto intento de fuga.

Les había costado un esfuerzo casi inhumano a Wallace y su abogado para encontrar la evidencia de que los guardias habían sido sobornados para escenificar toda la cosa y herir gravemente a Harry. Con gran dificultad, Wallace había desenterrado los videos de seguridad del episodio de la prisión, así como seguir el rastro del dinero sucio con el que esos mismos guardias habían sido pagados.

Había sido un viaje muy tortuoso porque al mismo tiempo, habían tenido que evitar que se descubriera la verdad sobre la muerte de Karl, y su participación en la misma, así como el verdadero propósito del sanatorio donde el hombre había encontrado su tumba ardiente.

Lamentablemente, durante todo este tiempo, Harry se había visto obligado a abandonar la relativa seguridad del hospital privado y había sido puesto tras las rejas.

Louis había peleado contra esa decisión hasta el final, pero no había sido de ninguna utilidad.

Pero, finalmente hoy, Harry estaba siendo puesto en libertad, su nombre absuelto de toda conexión con el crimen. Él también tenía derecho a demandar a la empresa, así como al departamento de policía, por daños y perjuicios. Por lo que Louis sabía, Harry no tenía intenciones de seguir más allá de la obtención de su libertad y vida de nuevo. Una demanda podría traer a la luz detalles que era mejor que permanecieran ocultos.

Ahora que estaban aquí, sin embargo, cada segundo de retraso pareció durar siglos. Wallace lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Cálmate, Lou. Él va a salir un momento a otro.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, —Louis dijo irritado. —¿Qué harías si fuera Blue y no Harry?

La expresión oscura en el rostro de Wallace le hizo a lamentar sus palabras. Teniendo en cuenta la ayuda de su amigo, debería estar besando los pies de Wallace, no reprenderlo. Luego la mirada sombría de Wallace se aclaró y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Lo siento. No debería haber sido desdeñoso.

—Yo también lo siento. Louis suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Yo no quiero que nada de esto le pase a nadie. Pero Dios... ¿Por qué mantenerlo tanto tiempo?

En el mismo momento que se preguntaba eso, Louis sintió la presencia de su compañero acercándose. Su aliento quedó atrapado, y apenas logró contenerse de saltar sobre el muro de la prisión. Y después, la puerta se abrió, y Harry salió, viéndose más hermoso que nunca. Su corazón dolía de amor. Bueno, eran una extraña pareja, y todavía no se habían resuelto sus viejos problemas. Simplemente no hubo tiempo. Pero de alguna manera, cuando uno se enfrenta a la posibilidad de la separación permanente, las prioridades cambian. Aquí y ahora, Louis sólo quería a Harry solo, preferentemente junto a la primera superficie plana. Follarían como conejos o como un lobo y un cuervo, por así decirlo, y luego finalmente hablarían de los temas que les hizo romper en primer lugar. Harry parecía muy contento con haberlo visto allí, pero no tanto con la presencia de Wallace. Se dirigió hacia el lado de Louis, abrazándolo apretado, inhalando, como si él no se cansaba del olor de Louis. Ellos no se besaron, pero el abrazo fue como un bálsamo para el corazón necesitado de Louis.

Incluso si había venido a visitar a Harry en la cárcel durante su tiempo allí, no habían podido tocarse. Estas semanas sin su compañero y amante habían sido una tortura, y el temor por la seguridad de Harry no habían desaparecido hasta este momento.

Harry rompió su abrazo y le dio a Wallace una mirada ligeramente contrariada.

—Hola, Wallace.

—Hey, —Wallace respondió. —Es bueno verte fuera. Suban. Tengo otras cosas que hacer hoy.

La actitud de Wallace era sólo una máscara, y Louis admitió que todavía se sentía triste de que las personas más importantes en su vida no podían llevarse bien. Él había pensado un montón en las últimas semanas, y se dio cuenta de que la raíz del problema era que, por supuesto, Harry no sabía cómo compartirle. Incluso si Louis le había dicho a Harry muchas veces que él y Wallace eran sólo amigos, su amante claramente no le creyó. Tenía que parar. Era el primer paso hacia un futuro mejor para todos. Pero ahora no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Sin decir palabra, se metieron en el asiento trasero del auto de Wallace. Cuando Wallace arrancó, Louis se dio cuenta de que toda su vida, él confió en el lobo. Incluso hoy en día, había dado por sentado que Wallace vendría a apoyarlo, y Wallace debió haber sentido lo mismo. Louis en realidad no había pensado mucho en lo que Harry sentiría al ver a Wallace allí.

Louis se mordió la lengua hasta que llegaron al apartamento que compartía con Wallace. Wallace se detuvo, obviamente, con la intención de dejarlos fuera allí y seguir su camino, quizá simplemente para permitirles su privacidad.

—Espera, —dijo Louis. —Necesito hablar contigo dentro.

Harry no parecía muy feliz con eso, y Louis odiaba estropear su reencuentro, pero no quería saber nada más sobre la sombra de la duda en su relación. Wallace simplemente arqueó una ceja, pero dejó el coche con ellos.

Mientras subían las escaleras hasta el apartamento, Louis pensó en lo que quería decir. Él y Harry habían estado en una montaña rusa emocional desde que habían empezado a verse. Ya era hora de poner un nombre a la misma y hacer a Harry ver que Wallace no era una amenaza. Tal vez, en su corazón, Harry lo veía, pero Wallace era y siempre será un elemento permanente en la vida de Louis, y si no conseguían aclarar las cosas, la situación podría ponerse fea otra vez.

Finalmente, llegaron a su casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, los pensamientos de Louis estaban revueltos y no podía encontrar a su aplomo.

— ¿Dónde está Blue? —preguntó Harry, llenando el silencio.

—Fuera con Avery y Maddox, —Wallace respondió breve. El intercambio tenso sacó a Louis de su trance.

—Está bien, muchachos. Yo voy a decir esto una vez. Os amo a los dos, y mucho. —Harry abrió la boca, tal vez para cuestionar o protestar, pero Louis alzó una mano, deteniéndolo. —Por favor, déjame terminar. Os amo a los dos, solamente que de manera diferente. Amo a Wallace como a un hermano y a Harry como a un compañero. Así que... ¿Van a hacerme elegir entre dos amores, o van a conseguir sus cabezas fuera de sus culos y hacer las paces de una vez por todas?

Los dos hombres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bebé...

—Lou...

Louis había sabido que no sería tan fácil. Había demasiada historia entre ellos para que fuera borrado así como así.

—Mira, —dijo Harry, —tú eres mi compañero. Deberías saberlo. No hay razón para negarlo, y tienes que ver Wallace no es ninguna amenaza para ti. Wal, sé que estás molesto porque Harry me hizo daño, pero eso está todo en el pasado. Fue un malentendido, y tengo que dejarlo atrás. —Abrió su corazón a su amante y su mejor amigo, tratando de hacerles entender la importancia de todo esto. —Les quiero a los dos en mi vida, y me duele verlos peleando o como ahora, tan tensos. Yo voy a salir de esta habitación ahora y les permitiré trabajar en ello a vosotros. Voy a estar en el dormitorio si me necesitáis.

Y con eso, Louis salió de la sala de estar, buscando refugio en sus habitaciones. Se quitó los zapatos y se estrelló boca abajo en la cama, exhausto y necesitando desesperadamente llegar al hombre que amaba. Tal vez debería haber esperado para hacer esto más tarde. De repente, no podía recordar por qué había pensado que la conversación -con Wallace además- había sido una buena idea. Louis gimió y enterró la cara en la almohada. Qué mierda. ¿Por qué no podía ser su vida siempre fácil?

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, con ganas de levantarse y obligándose a no hacerlo. No pudo haber sido durante mucho tiempo debido a que su resistencia aún era fuerte. Por último, la puerta se abrió, y Louis sintió a Harry entrar.

Se volvió de espaldas y observó a su amante acercarse.

— ¿Qué pasó?

La expresión de Harry era completamente ilegible.

—Se rio de mí.

Louis arqueó una ceja ante su amante.

— ¿Perdón?

—Se rio de mí. —Harry sacudió la cabeza y se rio entre dientes. — Yo estaba mirándote mientras te ibas, y cuando miré hacia atrás a él, sólo... Él se rio y me dijo que cerrara la boca porque inundaría el apartamento con baba.

Sonaba como algo que Wallace diría.

— ¿Y qué le has respondido? —Louis preguntó.

—Quería darle un puñetazo. Realmente lo hacía. Pero me di cuenta cuando me miró de que tienes razón. No es una amenaza. Nunca lo ha sido.

Mientras hablaba, Harry sonó aterrado. Parecía que el concepto nunca se le había ocurrido.

—Fue todo en mi cabeza.

Louis asintió.

—Parcialmente, es mi culpa porque yo cancelé nuestras cosas por él. Pero... él es como mi hermano, y él siempre será especial para mí.

Harry se sentó en la cama y ahuecó su mejilla.

—Lo entiendo ahora. No puedo decir que no voy a ser un hijo de puta posesivo a partir de ahora, pero sí entiendo de dónde vienes.

—Excelente. —Louis había tenido suficiente conversación. —Ahora bésame. Tenemos un montón de tiempo perdido por compensar.

Él sólo había terminado la frase cuando la boca de Harry se aplastó contra la suya. No se habían besado en lo que parecía eones y que no habían dormido juntos desde el día de su discusión en el club. Louis no sabía cómo había sido capaz de soportarlo. La lengua de Harry se metió en su boca, follandola, como imitación del acto que pronto ejecutarían. En lo único que podía pensar era en quitarse la ropa y hacer el amor hasta que el mundo terminara.

Como siempre, Harry parecía sentir su necesidad. De hecho, era diferente a sus anteriores veces juntos. Su conexión a medio formar se encendió con su pasión combinada, y Louis sólo podía adivinar cuánto mejor sería una vez que completarían ese vínculo. Cada nervio de su ser cantó con el deseo de ser uno con Harry. Y Harry le dio lo que quería.

Las manos fuertes de Harry arrancaron la camisa de Louis. El sonido de material desgarrado era extrañamente excitante, simplemente porque reforzaba la convicción de Louis de que Harry compartía sus sentimientos. Más importante aún, estaba liberando la piel caliente de Louis de su prisión. Desesperadamente, trató de devolver el favor y desvestir a Harry, pero las caricias frenéticas de Harry estaban saboteando sus esfuerzos. Finalmente, con un gruñido de frustración, Harry separó sus cuerpos. Se quitó los zapatos, luego se quitó la camisa sencilla y rápidamente apartó sus vaqueros. Una mancha de humedad ya se estaba formando en la parte frontal de sus calzoncillos blancos. Louis quería chuparlo. Quería probar a Harry en su lengua, quería que la polla de Harry jodiera su boca como su lengua lo hacía.

Lamiendo sus labios, él se abalanzó sobre su amante. Harry cayó sobre el colchón, y Louis se tomó un momento para felicitarse a sí mismo por la compra de la cama king-size, incluso si realmente no la había necesitado. Sin ella, Harry podría haber caído o golpeado la cabeza o algo así. Por otra parte, Harry era completamente capaz de sujetar a Louis si así lo deseaba. Si le ha permitido a Louis empujarlo, fue solo porque él anticipaba lo que pretendía hacer.

De hecho, no había error en cuanto a lo que el calor en los ojos de Harry significaba. Al verlo, su cerebro estaba a aproximadamente dos segundos de cortocircuitarse. Louis aprovechó el breve respiro para salir de sus pantalones. Ellos se negaban a cooperar, por lo que Harry lanzó otro gruñido molesto y los arrancó. La ropa interior de Louis fue con ellos, y esta vez, el ruido que Harry hizo fue un cruce entre un jadeo ahogado y un gemido despertado.

Sonriendo para sí mismo, Louis empujó a Harry hacia abajo.

Presionó besos en el abdomen de Harry, acariciando los flancos de su amante. Harry gruñó.

—No te burles.

Riéndose, Louis bajó su boca a los genitales de Harry. La polla de Harry empujaba visiblemente contra el material de los calzoncillos apretados. Louis probó la mancha de humedad, gimiendo cuando el sabor tan singularmente de Harry acarició sus papilas gustativas.

Por mucho que quería prolongar esto, necesitaba carne, no tejido. Quitó la última pieza de ropa que protegía el cuerpo de Harry de sus ojos. La polla de Harry saltó fuera de su ropa interior, apuntando acusadoramente hacia la boca de Louis.

—Vamos, bebé, —dijo Harry. — ¡Chúpame!

Louis no lo retrasó más. Él arremolinó su lengua sobre la cabeza de la erección de Harry, su boca haciéndose agua, apuñaló un par de veces en la ranura, saboreando el líquido nacarado que se filtraba desde la punta. Dios, a Louis le encantaba el sabor del líquido pre seminal de Harry, picante, salado, con un sabor de algo salvaje que sólo Harry tenía.

Harry estaba gimiendo en serio ahora, pidiéndole a Louis que dejara de torturarlo. Incapaz de resistirse, Louis envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Harry y comenzó moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo en el eje grueso. Al principio, Harry le permitió ir a su propio ritmo, pero entonces una mano estaba en el cabello de Louis, empujándolo hacia abajo, y Harry comenzó a follar su boca en serio. En un momento, Louis ni siquiera tenía mucho que desde Harry se había hecho cargo. Era el cielo, con Harry utilizándole de esa manera, con su amante perdiendo el control. La polla de Harry se fue hasta el fondo de su garganta, pero Louis era bueno dando mamadas y no tenía problemas para tragar alrededor del glande. Con cada momento que pasaba, Harry se volvió más desesperado, y Louis se encontró follando el muslo de su amante, buscando su propio orgasmo.

De repente, un flujo de semen brotó de la polla de Harry, llenando la boca de Louis. Él tragó hasta la última gota de lo ofrecido, loco de lujuria y necesidad. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de llegar a su punto culminante. Para su sorpresa y alegría, Harry se mantuvo duro. Louis recordaba que Harry tenía una gran resistencia y un corto tiempo de recuperación, pero ahora, ni siquiera se ablandó.

Él salió de la boca de Louis y empujó al cuervo abajo contra las almohadas. Sus ojos color miel se habían oscurecido con el calor de la pasión. Harry apretó los labios en los de Louis, una vez más, y su lengua exploró la boca de Louis con codicia. Estaba probándose a sí mismo, Louis se dio cuenta, y la idea casi le hace venirse en el acto.

Mientras se besaban, Louis oyó a Harry alcanzar ciegamente hacia la mesita de noche. Era fácil adivinar lo que Harry quería. Louis se separó, permitiéndole Harry centrarse en su objetivo. Por unos momentos, Harry se limitó a mirarlo y luego reanudó su tarea.

Recuperó un tubo de lubricante del cajón y se volvió hacia el cuervo una vez más.

—Quiero follarte, bebé, —dijo.

—Dios, sí. —Louis en realidad gimió. —Por favor, Harry. Te necesito tan mal.

Levantó las piernas, exponiendo su agujero a la inspección de Harry. Las fosas nasales del lobo se encendieron, y abrió el tubo de lubricante, con las manos temblando mientras apretaba una cantidad generosa en sus dedos.

—Por favor, —dijo Louis de nuevo. —Date prisa.

Dos dedos lubricados invadieron su ano, empujando muy dentro.

Louis arqueó la espalda y gritó. Estaba tan cerca, oh tan cerca.

—Ahora, —jadeó. —Sólo jodeme. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Por una vez, Harry no le hizo caso. Él hizo tijera con sus dedos dentro de él, haciéndole retorcerse en la cama. Reconociendo la urgencia dentro de Louis, apretó la base de su erección, impidiéndole venirse. Era una tortura, dulce, deliciosa tortura, y Louis estaba perdiendo en su mente y su propio sentido del yo al toque experto de Harry.

Él balbuceó y se quejó, ya no se estaba preocupando por nada más que conseguir la polla de su compañero dentro de él. Por fin, Harry debió haber decidido que le habían preparado lo suficiente. El lobo quitó los dedos del cuerpo de Louis y levantó las piernas del cuervo en sus hombros. Sin el puño de Harry deteniendo el flujo de placer, Louis casi encontró su liberación, pero se mordió el interior de la mejilla para distraerse. No quería correrse, no ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que necesitaba. La polla caliente de Harry tocó la apertura de Louis. El aliento del cuervo quedó atrapado, mientras anticipación corría por él.

Medio había esperado que Harry empujara y le empalara en un solo movimiento, pero su amante no lo hizo. En cambio, Harry se deslizó con suavidad, casi perezosamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Obviamente, el bastardo sabía que algo diferente provocaría el orgasmo de Louis. Maldito sea. Louis hizo una nota mental de no permitir que Harry se venga primero la próxima vez.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry estaba dentro de él, su dura polla llenando a Louis a la perfección. El cuervo quería gritarle a Harry que se moviera, pero Harry simplemente se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia él.

— ¿Problemas, bebé? —Harry preguntó con voz ronca.

—No tengo ningún problema. —Louis apretó los músculos de su culo alrededor de la polla de Harry.— ¿Y tú?

Harry se quedó sin aliento, y luego hubo un destello de algo salvaje en sus ojos, como la ira, pero no del todo. Louis lo reconoció oh-tan-bien. Siempre fue así entre ellos. Incluso joder había sido como un duelo de voluntades, pero una vez que ambos se rindieran, era celestial. Tal vez hace un tiempo, su necesidad de oponerse entre sí, incluso en la cama habría molestado Louis. Pero ahora, Louis reconoció como sus propias naturalezas se adaptaban a su tipo de relación. Nunca debería haber anhelado una relación como la que Wallace tenía con Blue, simplemente porque él no era Blue, y Harry no era Wallace. Ya tenían algo especial que sólo ellos podían entender.

Puede o no que Harry pensara lo mismo, lo cierto es que en esta ocasión, el lobo decidió renunciar a la batalla. Agarró las caderas de Louis y se salió. Un instante después, él empujó con tanta fuerza que los dientes de Louis vibraron.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, mierda. Harry, Harry, Harry.

—No te corras, —Harry le dijo. —No te atrevas a venirte antes de que te lo diga.

El nombre de su amante se convirtió en una letanía en sus labios mientras Harry lo follaba en serio. El esfuerzo de contener su clímax era tan intenso que lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Louis. Harry las lamió luego aplastó su boca en la de Louis, ni una sola vez cesando su asalto en el culo de Louis. Cada movimiento de su pelvis condujo su polla cada vez más fuerte en contra de próstata de Louis. En cualquier momento, Louis iba a venirse, lo quisiera o no Harry.

Las manos de Harry apretaron las caderas de Louis tan duro que el cuervo sabía que tendría moretones después. Claro, que se curarían pronto, pero sólo el pensamiento de Harry dejando marcas sobre él lo estaba encendiendo. Una y otra vez lo embistió, y en algún momento, Louis perdió la cuenta de todo lo que no era Harry, la polla de Harry dentro de él, su voz susurrando el nombre de Louis, sus manos acariciando la carne de Louis. Sólo había tanta sensación después de tanta pérdida y soledad, como un diluvio después de una sequía.

Y luego, de repente, Harry enterró los afilados colmillos en el cuello de Louis. Fue como durante su última noche juntos, pero al mismo tiempo, diferente. Esta vez, Louis no se apartó. En cambio, él lo abrazó. Su orgasmo salió de él como una supernova, y sintió a Harry metiéndose dentro de él una última vez antes de que su amante encontrara su clímax también.

Fue un instante, un delicioso instante en el que sus mentes estaban perfectamente conectadas. Todos los límites de la carne y los límites entre las dos conciencias desaparecidos, barridos cuando su vínculo finalmente hizo clic en su lugar. Los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry invadieron la mente de Louis, tan intensos que en un momento, Louis ya no podía decir donde terminaba él y comenzaba su compañero. Era el éxtasis, pero más que carnal, fue trascendental en un nivel que Louis nunca había pensado que podía existir en el placer.

Su mente, cuerpo y corazón estaban llenos de Harry, y él no se cansaba. No podía hablar, pero él todavía se oyó a sí mismo decir el nombre de Harry, y oyó a Harry hablar con él. Las palabras realmente no las registró, pero eran frases grabadas en su corazón, el amor que no habían visto y que casi se deslizó a través de sus dedos.

Por último, la bruma de placer comenzó a disminuir, y Louis se metió de nuevo en la realidad. Se encontró en la cama, sudoroso y cubierto de esperma y sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Harry yacía derrumbado a su lado, jadeando.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sin saber qué decir después del magnífico episodio. Harry debió pensar que las acciones decididas hablaban mejor que las palabras, porque él presionó sus bocas en un beso perezoso.

—Oh, bebé... Oh, Louis, —dijo finalmente. —Eso fue increíble.

Su boca seguía haciéndole el amor a la boca de Louis, y se sobresaltó por un momento cuando oyó la voz de Harry. Luego recordó cómo funcionaba el vínculo.

—Estás hablando conmigo en mi cabeza, —dijo Louis, poniendo a prueba su conexión.

—Y también lo haces tú, —respondió Harry. —No puedo creerlo. Dios, pensé que este momento nunca llegaría. 

Louis se separó de Harry y le dio a su nuevo compañero una mirada castigadora.

—No lo hagas. No pienses en eso. No vamos dudar de nuevo. La jodimos porque ambos fuimos idiotas. —Él ahuecó la mejilla de Harry. —Pero ya no. ¿Está bien?

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, sus ojos marrones escaneando la cara de Louis.

—Dios, —dijo al fin, —eres sexy cuando te pones todo serio.

Louis estaba dividido entre derretirse o partirle la cara. Al final, él agarró una almohada y se la lanzó a la cabeza a Harry.

—Voy a tomar mis palabras de vuelta. Todavía eres un idiota.

Harry agarró los brazos de Louis y le inmovilizó, atrapando al cuervo bajo su cuerpo más grande.

—Sí, —murmuró. —Pero yo soy tu idiota.

Y luego, Louis no tenía más respuestas inteligentes porque Harry lo besó de nuevo e hizo el amor con él durante horas y horas.


	10. Epílogo

Las líneas de la palma de Louis estaban bien definidas, su suave piel bajo el toque de Harry. Harry pasó un dedo sobre la mano de su amante, analizando cada detalle.

— ¿Y bien? —Louis preguntó.

—Shhh, para esto hay que conservar la concentración, —respondió Harry. —No es fácil leer la palma de alguien, ya sabes.

Miró a Louis y le dio a su compañero una mirada seria.

—Tengo buenas noticias para usted, sin embargo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, y él jadeó teatralmente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿No me digas? ¿Voy a conocer a mi príncipe azul?

Harry apenas logró contener la risa.

—Oh, ya se reunió con él. Y él es magnífico, un gran besador, y bien dotado. —Louis resopló.

—Y muy modesto, también.

Harry besó la palma de Louis.

—Y él te ama como un loco y besa el suelo que pisas.

La expresión de Louis se suavizó.

— ¿Lo hace? Bueno, si tuviera que leer tu mano, ¿sabes lo que yo vería?

Harry sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Louis se acercó a él y le susurró:

—Que veo una mamada en tu futuro cercano, más o menos en los próximos cinco minutos.

Harry gimió.

—Oh, cariño, no te burles de esa manera, no en público.

Louis se echó a reír y se sentó en su silla.

—No eres divertido. —El miro su reloj. —¿Qué les está tomando a Wallace y Blue tanto tiempo?

Harry arqueó una ceja ante su compañero.

—Probablemente una mamada de última hora, —respondió a través de su vínculo.

Incluso si se estaba refiriendo a Wallace y Blue, envió a Louis una imagen de su última vez juntos, recordando lo bien que Louis se veía con sus labios alrededor de la polla de Harry. La excitación pulsó a través de su conexión.

— ¿Ahora quien está bromeando?

Harry empezó a reír, pero su risa murió cuando sintió una presencia familiar. De hecho, vio a su jefe, James Gilpin, pasar por su mesa. La cafetería donde habían acordaron reunirse con Wallace y Blue era muy popular, así que había posibilidades de que Gilpin pasara accidentalmente por una taza de café o algo. Pero en serio, en una ciudad del tamaño de Nueva York, Harry tenía problemas para creer en las coincidencias.

Gilpin dirigió su camino sin demasiado tacto.

—Así que ¿le has dado a mi oferta un pensamiento, Sr. Kingston? —preguntó en lugar de saludar.

Harry miró a la cara de su ex jefe, tratando de ver qué secretos ocultaba James Gilpin.

—Sí, señor, —dijo finalmente. —Es muy generoso de su parte, pero yo no creía que la empresa iba a necesitar mis servicios a partir de ahora.

Gilpin se encogió de hombros.

—No donde usted trabajó antes, no. Como puede entender, con todo el asunto desagradable con el señor Brook, voy cerrar las operaciones de allí. Pero nos estamos enfocandos en otro negocio que poseemos, y nos gustaría tenerle a bordo.

Harry estuvo tentado de preguntar quién era este "nosotros" que Gilpin no dejaba de mencionar, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. En verdad, no tenía interés en trabajar para Gilpin de nuevo, y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, ni siquiera estaría aquí en absoluto. Le diría a Gilpin que tomara su oferta de trabajo y se la empujara donde el sol no le daba. Pero había dos cosas que Harry tuvo que tener en cuenta al tomar esta decisión. Lo primero fueron consideraciones puramente prácticas. Conseguir un trabajo era bastante difícil con la economía actual, y no se haría más fácil por el tiempo que pasó en prisión. Incluso si hubiera sido declarado inocente de las acusaciones, era poco probable los empleadores miraran más allá de esa mancha, y a Harry no le gustaría trabajar en restaurantes de comida rápida para el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, con mucho gusto voltearía hamburguesas si hubiera estado seguro de que él y sus amigos estaban a salvo.

Desafortunadamente, Melissa Fee había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y Wallace había sido incapaz de determinar si otras personas en Gilpin e hijos habían participado en el plan de Karl. Además, Onyx había sido incapaz de proporcionar cualquier información acerca de cómo Karl había averiguado sobre el síndrome en primer lugar y si había o no más cautivos en otros lugares. La única pista que tenían era Gilpin e hijos. Y por mucho que Harry lo odiaba, era de óptima importancia seguir esta pista.

Harry aún podía recordar el estado triste en el que los prisioneros del sanatorio habían estado. Doc y Ford estaban cuidando de ellos, pero tomaría un tiempo para que se recuperen, si es que alguna vez lo haría. Uno de ellos, una adolescente llamada Dana, habían sufrido graves manipulación genéticas que amenazaban con dejarla rota para siempre.

Por el momento, los ex presos habían sido llevados a otra instalación propiedad de los Goldwins, donde podrían recuperarse en paz. Dana era la única que se había quedado atrás, sobre todo porque ella era mucho más sólida de mente que los demás.

Sólo recordando todo hizo que Harry se tragara los insultos que quería dirigir a Gilpin y asentir.

—Muy bien, señor, —dijo el hombre. —Yo estaría feliz de trabajar con usted otra vez. Con una condición.

Gilpin arqueó una ceja, mirando divertido.

— ¿Oh?

—Me gustaría contratar a mi propio asistente. Melissa había sido asignada a él, y que no había funcionado muy bien.

Gilpin se rio entre dientes.

—Comprensible. Te enviaré por correo electrónico los detalles de su nueva asignación para mañana. —Él asintió con la cabeza a Louis y a continuación, así como así, les dio la espalda, y empezó a alejarse.

—Wow, —Louis dijo mientras miraba tras el hombre. —Eso fue... interesante. A través de su vínculo, añadió, ¿Crees que está involucrado?

—Tal vez. Realmente no estoy seguro. Ciertamente tendría sentido, aunque si hubiera estado respaldando a Karl, no creo que nos hubiéramos salido con lo que hicimos con tanta facilidad. Gilpin es un hombre poderoso, y yo sospecho que si realmente él hubiera querido, podría haberme aplastado.

—Él todavía puede.

La preocupación de Louis alcanzó Harry como un bálsamo.

Harry apretó la mano de Louis.

—Tengo la intención de hacerlo. Pero no pensemos sobre Gilpin más. Creo que estábamos en el tema del sexo oral.

El cuervo no parecía completamente satisfecho con su respuesta, pero le permitió cambiar el tema.

—En realidad, -dijo en voz alta: —Yo he estado pensando.

— ¿Sobre qué, cariño? —Todavía estaban recibiendo el tirón de su conexión, por lo que los pensamientos de Louis a menudo flotaban en la mente de Harry. El hecho de que Louis traía este nuevo tema de esta manera significaba que el cuervo lo había mantenido deliberadamente de él, que era un poco inquietante.

—No seas estúpido, dijo Louis, obviamente, había cogido el pensamiento. —No es nada malo. Es que... ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me has invitado a vivir contigo?

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—Esas veces, —corrigió. Había perdido la cuenta de los argumentos que habían tenido por la negativa de Louis de vivir con Harry.

Louis se humedeció los labios, su nerviosismo llegando a Harry a través de su vínculo.

—Si la oferta sigue en pie, me gustaría aceptarla.

Distraído por la visión de lengua rosada de Louis, Harry no registró de inmediato las palabras. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó asombrado con su compañero.

— ¿En serio?

Louis asintió.

—Yo no estaba listo antes, pero lo estoy ahora. Si quieres, por supuesto.

El primer impulso de Harry fue decir, infiernos, sí. Se debatió durante un segundo y luego respondió:

—No lo hagas sólo porque quiero que lo hagas.

Louis le sonrió.

—Nunca lo hubieras dicho hace unos meses. —Le dio un breve beso en la mejilla. —Quiero vivir contigo. No sé por qué esperé tanto tiempo para decirlo.

— ¿Qué hay de Wallace? —Harry preguntó de mala gana.

Louis se echó a reír.

—No es como si vivieras en una ciudad diferente. Seguiremos siendo mejores amigos. Y además, Wallace tiene a Blue ahora. Una vez, éramos las personas más importantes en la vida del otro, y admito que duele un poco que las cosas hayan cambiado. Pero al mismo tiempo, se aman tanto como lo hacemos nosotros, y tenemos dos compañeros para completarnos, también.

Louis se veía tan hermoso mientras hablaba, sus ojos negros llenos de emoción, brillando de felicidad y melancolía. Si no hubieran estado en una cafetería esperando a sus amigos, Harry habría asaltado al cuervo y lo hubiera jodido.

—Puedes mudarte en cuando lo desees, —le dijo a Louis. —Sólo házmelo saber.

La sonrisa de Louis fue mala, y Harry sabía que su compañero había oído sus pensamientos de nuevo.

— ¿Este fin de semana?

—Hecho. —Harry se detuvo y comenzó a pensar en los aspectos. Su apartamento era lo suficientemente grande para dos, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, Louis tenía un montón de equipo de informática, lo que significaba que el apartamento, probablemente tenga que sufrir algunas modificaciones.

Todavía estaban haciendo arreglos sobre cómo organizar las cosas cuando Blue y Wallace se presentaron. Blue todavía parecía un poco desaliñado, lo que confirmó la teoría anterior de Harry sobre la mamada.

—Hola, —dijo un poco sin aliento. —Lo siento por llegar tarde.

—No hay problema, —respondió Harry. —Hemos tenido una reunión muy interesante.

Wallace le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Oh?

Harry empezó a contarle a Wallace sobre Gilpin, y mientras hablaba, se dio cuenta con asombro que su resentimiento por el otro lobo había desaparecido casi. Oh, siempre se sentiría posesivo sobre Louis, pero ahora, podía apreciar a Wallace y su afecto hacia Louis.

Harry casi se echó a reír, pero se obligó a concentrarse en la conversación.

—Vas a necesitar a alguien de confianza, —Wallace estaba diciendo.

—Estaba pensando en Avery, —respondió Harry.

— ¿Avery? —Blue repitió. —En realidad, esa no es una mala idea, siempre y cuando no sea peligroso. Maddox es muy protector con él.

—Parece algo muy común en los lobos, —dijo Louis, una pizca de diversión en su voz. —Y hablando de Avery y Maddox... Están todavía en busca de un lugar para vivir.

—Eso escuché. Ese último lugar ha traumatizado al pobre Avery. —Wallace negó con la cabeza. —Creo que podrían volver a la cabaña de Maddox si siguen sin tener un poco de suerte.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando que podían venir a vivir al apartamento, —dijo Louis.

— ¿Con nosotros? —Blue parpadeó. —Me gusta tener a Avery alrededor, pero el lugar es demasiado pequeño.

—Me estoy mudando con Harry, —Louis explicó, —por lo que habrá un montón de espacio.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, y Harry esperó a ver qué Wallace diría. Por fin, Wallace sonrió.

— ¡Por fin! Cristo, hombre, yo creía que jamás me dejarías.

Las palabras podría haber sonado desdeñosas, pero Harry alguna manera sabía que Wallace no las quiso decir de esa manera. Tal vez, con el vínculo, Harry había ganado una comprensión más profunda de Wallace directamente de su compañero.

Blue sonrió suavemente.

—Felicitaciones. Estoy feliz por ti. Te echaré de menos, pero hay que estar con tu pareja.

—Oh, no seas así. —Louis se acercó y revolvió el pelo de Blue. —No me voy a mudar a un estado diferente. Nos seguiremos viendo los unos a los otros.

—Más os vale, —Wallace miró a Harry. —Y es mejor que cuides de Louis, o de lo contrario...

Louis puso los ojos.

—Presta atención, Blue. El concurso de meadas está a punto de comenzar.

Blue estalló en carcajadas.

—No digas concurso de meadas alrededor de los lobos. Ellos en realidad podrían hacerlo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él se echó a reír, y Wallace y Louis lo hicieron, también. Cuando registraron el hecho de que las otras personas en la cafetería estaban empezando a darles miradas curiosas, bajaron el tono. Harry se limpió una lágrima de su ojo y puso a Louis quien seguía riendo en su regazo.

—Sabes, Wallace, —dijo, —estos compañeros nuestros, van a ser la muerte para nosotros.

—Muy cierto, —Wallace respondió, pero su voz sonaba tan feliz como un cerdo en mierda. —Demasiado cierto.

Y entonces la mirada de Harry se reunió con la de Louis, y Harry olvidó que estaban en medio de una cafetería, con sus amigos en la misma mesa. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso dulce, y sus lenguas se batieron en duelo con pereza.

Se separaron para respirar, y Harry vio a Wallace sonriéndole.

Nadie más les estaba prestando mucha atención, aparte de unas cuantas chicas que estaban riendo y ruborizadas.

—Bueno, chicos, —dijo Harry, —ha sido divertido, pero nos vamos.

—Por supuesto. —Wallace sonrió. —Diviértanse.

—Lo haremos. Tú también.

Colocaron un par de billetes sobre la mesa, por su parte de la cuenta, y salieron de la cafetería. Mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, Harry se aferró a la mano de Louis. Su mente volvió a la conversación con Gilpin, y él se preguntó qué más el futuro tenía reservado para ellos. Pero cuando su cuervo pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Harry se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía miedo. Se había enfrentado al reto más difícil de su vida y ganó. Había ganado el corazón de Louis.

Más allá de eso, no tenía miedo de nada. Cualquiera que sea que mañana iba a traer, el amor que había encontrado hoy le ayudaría a superarlo.

—Eres un idiota, —Louis susurró en su mente.

—Sí, pero yo soy tu idiota, —Harry replicó.

—Mi idiota y mi lobo. —Louis apretó la cintura de Harry. —Lleva a tu cuervo a casa. Quiero que me folles en nuestra cama.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a caminar más rápido. De pronto, el futuro parecía mucho más prometedor.


End file.
